


Air on the G string

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 66,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es el último curso en el instituto para Jensen. Un curso que pretende pasar como todos los demás; estudiando lo justo y divirtiéndose bastante. Pero el director del centro aprovecha la ventaja de ser la pareja de su madre para chantajearlo: si no se presenta a las pruebas de alta capacitación que se hacen cada año con vistas a la universidad, haría pública su relación con su madre, cosa que Jensen quiere evitar en lo posible. Misha es un chico inteligente y peculiar. Un buen estudiante con grandes aspiraciones de futuro. Las clases avanzadas son una gran oportunidad para él, pero no sólo por cuestiones académicas. Ese chico nuevo, Jensen, tan reticente a aceptar pertenecer a un grupo del que se siente avergonzado, será la llave para abrir la puerta a nuevas experiencias para los dos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 **Título:** Air on the G string

 **Capitulo:** 1/9 + Epílogo

 **Autoras:** Flexikuki y Taolee

 **Beteado:** Flexikuki y Taolee

 **Pairing:** Jensen/Misha

 **Fandom:** RPS. AU.

 **Personajes secundarios que irán saliendo:** Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Jared Padalecki, Chad Lindberg, Christian Kane, Steve Carlson, Jason Manns, Traci Dinwiddie, Richard Speight Jr, Lauren Cohan, Robert Benedict…

 **Rating:** Nc-17

 **Disclaimer:** Ellos no nos pertenecen. No hay ánimo de lucro. Esto está hecho por fans y para fans.

 **Art:** Shirleypaz es un amor y nos ha hecho unos separadores preciosos. Seguro que van a gustaros. Muchas gracias, amor. Eres un cielo!!!  <3

 **Resumen:** Es el último curso en el instituto para Jensen. Un curso que pretende pasar como todos los demás; estudiando lo justo y divirtiéndose bastante. Pero el director del centro aprovecha la ventaja de ser la pareja de su madre para chantajearlo: si no se presenta a las pruebas de alta capacitación que se hacen cada año con vistas a la universidad, haría pública su relación con su madre, cosa que Jensen quiere evitar en lo posible. Misha es un chico inteligente y peculiar. Un buen estudiante con grandes aspiraciones de futuro. Las clases avanzadas son una gran oportunidad para él, pero no sólo por cuestiones académicas. Ese chico nuevo, Jensen, tan reticente a aceptar pertenecer a un grupo del que se siente avergonzado, será la llave para abrir la puerta a nuevas experiencias para los dos.

 

 

 

 

 **1.**

 

 

 

                Jensen se sentó en un pupitre al final de la clase y esperó a que llegara todo el mundo. No es que fuera terriblemente puntual y fuera su mayor ilusión en la vida estar allí antes que nadie el primer día de instituto; es que aún no habían empezado oficialmente las clases de ese curso y sus colegas ya la estaban liando. ¡Y al director nada menos! Jensen no había querido participar en la broma no porque le tuviera especial simpatía, sino porque ese cabrón de Jeffrey Dean Morgan se había liado con su madre. Maldita fuera su estampa. Ese verano habían formalizado su relación y se había ido a vivir a casa con su él y su madre. Genial. Era cuestión de tiempo que la gente se enterara y comenzaran a llamarle cosas. Como si su vida no fuera ya lo suficientemente complicada para un estudiante de último curso de instituto. Al menos compensaba que Traci parecía ser muy feliz y esa era la única razón por la que Jensen había tolerado a ese tolai en su casa; porque sabía que ser madre soltera no había sido nada fácil para ella, y aunque le jodiera admitirlo, Jeffrey era un buen hombre, tenía un trabajo que no estaba nada mal y una moto que flipabas de lo bonita que era. Por lo demás, ese capullo se podía ir a hacer puñetas.

                El resto de sus compañeros fueron entrando a la clase y se fueron preguntando qué tal lo habían pasado durante las vacaciones de verano. Todos parecían tener algo que contarse. Todos menos él, que se había pasado todo el verano sin poder invitar a sus colegas a casa y sin compartir con ellos unos baños en su piscina por miedo a que descubrieran que tenía al director del instituto metido en casa. Por el contrario habían tenido que acabar en la piscina hinchable que había puesto Chad en el patio trasero de su apartamento. Seguramente aún no la hubiera recogido ni limpiado. La semana anterior precisamente, Steve había bromeado precisamente con eso, con vender el agua de esa piscina como arma bacteriológica contra tropas enemigas. Y posiblemente tuviera razón porque tener a cinco muchachos de diecisiete años ahí metidos todo el verano a remojo como garbanzos no podía ser bueno.

                La verdad es que tampoco se habían pasado ahí todo el rato. Por las noches ensayaban en el garaje de Christian. Bendito fuera, porque si no hubiera sido por él, no hubieran podido seguir con la banda; “The Custard Apples”. Steve, Chris, Jason, Chad y él tenían un grupo de rock duro desde hacía un par de años; Chad tocaba la batería, Jason el bajo, Steve los teclados y Chris y él la guitarra. No es que fueran unos portentos, pero sonaban bien, y eso era lo importante.

                - ¡Jensen, tío! –Chad llegó hasta él y chocaron las manos cuando se sentó a su lado-. Eres un rajado, macho.

                Jensen resopló y volvió la cabeza. Durante un par de segundos se vio reflejado en el cristal de la ventana. Ese verano se había cortado el pelo y se lo había dejado por debajo de las orejas y echado hacia atrás. Ese era el único cambio importante en su vida. Seguía vistiendo igual; con camisetas de grupos de rock míticos y vaqueros rotos.

                - Chad, tío. Casi te pillan –Steve llegó hasta su lado esquivando a la gente y se sentó junto a ellos-. Jensen, ¿qué te pasa?

                Jensen se mordió una uña y escupió un poco del esmalte negro que se había arrancado antes de contestar a su amigo.

                - Nada. Tengo sueño –mintió.

                - Pues tienes cara de estreñido –Chad palmeó el hombro del resto de los integrantes del grupo que habían llegado hasta ellos-. Aunque si te sirve de consuelo, no me ha dado tiempo de gastarle la broma al director, por si eso te hace dormir mejor por las noches.

                - Cállate –le ladró.

                - Vaaaale, pesado –Chad se acomodó en su silla y lo miró de reojo-. No entiendo ese amor que te ha entrado a ti por el soplapollas ese. Ni que te gustasen ahora los tíos.

                Jensen se removió incómodo en la silla. Ese sí que era un tema del que no quería oír a hablar ni de coña. Hacía varios años que había empezado a sentir algo por los chicos, pero nadie sabía nada de eso. Él no se lo había contado a nadie, y mucho menos a sus colegas. Ya tenía bastante con que la gente se enterara de que el director del colegio iba a ser su padrastro como para que descubrieran también que le gustaban las pollas. Genial, vamos.

                - A ver, sentaos –el señor Fuller entró en la clase y cerró la puerta-. Me alegro de veros a todos aquí un nuevo año. Siempre es satisfactorio ver que los chicos a los que has estado intentando educar durante todo un año vuelven el año siguiente sin que hayan acabado en un correccional o en el cuartelillo.

                - Sobre eso, Chad tendría mucho que decir, señor Fuller –Chris amplió su ya amplia sonrisa recordando la noche que Chad pasó la noche en el calabozo del pueblo cuando le pillaron bañándose desnudo y borracho en la piscina de la señora Gamble.

                La clase se rió y Fuller resopló. No llevaba allí ni dos minutos y ya estaba cansado de todos ellos.

                - Callaos que tengo que daros una noticia –se giró hacia la mesa y cogió un montón de papeles-. Por si hay algún despistado en clase, quiero recordaros que ya estáis en el último curso y todo lo que hagáis este año se verá reflejado en vuestras notas finales y por consiguiente, en la universidad a la que queráis entrar. Tengo aquí –alzó los papeles para que todos lo vieran-, unas pruebas de diagnóstico que vamos a hacer ahora mismo.

                Fuller, que llevaba en la enseñanza más de veinte años, esperó a que los alumnos terminaran de quejarse para seguir hablando.

                - Estas pruebas dictaminaran si necesitáis ir a una clase avanzada o no. Para todo aquel que esté interesado en labrarse un buen futuro yendo a una buena universidad, y no quedarse como el señor Lindberg nadando desnudo en piscinas ajenas, os recomiendo que os concentréis y lo hagáis lo mejor que sepáis –dio dos pasos para llegar a un alumno que había en primera fila-. Reparte esto, por favor. El resto, comunicaros lo de siempre; no copiéis, no habléis y señor Lindberg, por favor, siéntese derecho.

                - Joder, tíos, menuda mierda –Chris cogió los cinco folios que había dejado su compañero sobre la mesa y los miró con asco-. No llevamos ni un minuto y ya nos están haciendo exámenes.

                - Algún día tendremos que salir de aquí –Jason tenía momentos de lucidez en su vida y ese era uno de ellos-. Intentemos que sea por la puerta grande.

                - Yo prefiero salir por la puerta de atrás y a mi puta bola –Steve leyó por encima el primer folio y luego se dedicó a dibujar notas musicales por el borde-. Además, yo no quiero ir a la clase de avanzados. Son todos unos nerds con sus calculadoras, sus carpetitas, sus gafas y sus peinados con la rayita al lado. Lamentables.

                Jensen escuchó a su amigo, pero no dijo nada. Él no veía mal vestirse algo más formal que los demás, o llevar gafas. Él mismo tenía gafas y no las usaba porque sabía que le estarían haciendo bromas hasta el día del juicio final. Sólo se las ponía en casa y cuando ya la cabeza le iba a estallar. A veces le hubiera gustado vestir de otra manera, quizás algo más normal y menos llamativo. No es que no le gustase lo que llevaba, es que él era algo más que todo eso. Él era muchas cosas y no podía expresar ni la mitad por miedo al qué diría la gente. Quizás cuando fuera a la universidad podría comenzar a ser él mismo un poco más, por eso se sacó un lápiz del bolsillo y comenzó a leer los folios.

                - Empezad ya –el señor Fuller se paseó entre las filas de  pupitres para evitar que nadie se copiara-. No tenemos tiempo que perder, así que hoy a última hora se pondrá en el tablón de anuncios una lista con el nombre de los chicos que pasan a la clase avanzada para comenzar mañana mismo.

                El silencio en la clase fue total. A varios de los alumnos les interesaba estar en esa clase, a otros les traía al fresco, como a Chad, que en lugar de su nombre dibujó a un tío meando en una charca y luego se durmió sobre la mesa. Chris rellenó al tuntún varios apartados y luego se dedicó a dibujar por el borde, al igual que Steve. A ninguno de los dos les interesaba la universidad. Ellos querían ser músicos y tener su propia banda. Cuando salieran del insti, se comprarían una furgoneta y recorrerían los pueblos y ciudades hasta que alguien los descubriera y fueran famosos.

                Jensen miró a sus amigos. Sabía lo que pensaba cada uno de ellos y sabía que estaban haciendo el indio. Estaba por verse que fueran famosos, pero aunque tuvieran tanta suerte, él no quería estar toda su vida sobre un escenario. Sí, le gustaba tocar y cantar algún que otro tema, pero no dedicarse cien por cien a ello. Se desahogaba así. Esa era su vía de escape y no quería joder lo único bueno que tenía en la vida. Él quería ir a la universidad y estudiar algo. Aún no sabía el qué, pero quería sentirse libre. Si le apetecía ponerse unos pantalones rotos, unas botas militares y una camiseta de Led Zeppelin, que así fuera. De igual modo si le apetecía ponerse un jersey de pico y unos pantalones arreglados, que nadie se lo prohibiera tampoco. Quería ser él por encima de todo y para lograrlo tenía que salir de allí.

                Se concentró en las pruebas que tenía delante y comenzó a resolver los problemas y las dudas que le planteaban casi sin ningún problema. También tuvo que contestar preguntas de cultura general, pero esas también las respondió sin mayores inconvenientes. Y mira que no había abierto un libro en todo el verano, pero le gustaba leer, y le gustaba ver esos programas donde la gente se hacía millonaria eligiendo la respuesta correcta.

                Enfrascado y concentrado como estaba en sus preguntas, se le pasó la hora volando. Terminó a lo justo cuando sonaba el timbre que anunciaba la siguiente clase y Fuller recogía los folios que los alumnos habían dejado sobre la mesa.

                - Señor Lindberg, despierte –lo zarandeó para poder recoger el papel de debajo de su torso-. Ya puede ir usted a la siguiente clase. Allí podrá seguir durmiendo.

                Los chicos se levantaron y se fueron a la siguiente clase. Conforme fue pasando el día, Jensen se animó y en la cafetería volvió a ser el chico que normalmente era. Sus colegas eran buena gente, y muy divertidos, y así el día se pasó volando.

 

 

 

 

 

                Esa tarde habían quedado en el garaje de Chris para ensayar. Jensen tenía que pasar antes por casa para cenar o su madre se pondría frenética. Y ya llegaba bastante tarde porque había esperado a que se fuera todo el mundo de la biblioteca para devolver algunos libros que había cogido el año pasado. Se los había llevado por el morro saliendo por la puerta de emergencia, que no tenía alarma. Por eso ahora para devolverlos había tenido que esperar más de una hora para entrar y apropiarse de otros. Cuando salió, caminó como si nada hubiera pasado hasta su taquilla y los guardó. Luego se dirigió hacia la puerta de atrás del instituto. Así acortaba camino si saltaba varios jardines, y en lugar de bordear la casa de la señora Gamble, la atravesaba. La mujer lo dejaba mientras no pisase sus rosales y no se bañase desnudo en su piscina. Cosa que no tenía intención de hacer. Eso se lo dejaba a Chad.

                Ya iba a salir por la puerta cuando volvió la cabeza hacia un lado para mirar a un grupo de estudiantes que miraban el tablón de anuncios del colegio. Jensen recordó lo de las pruebas de esa mañana y se detuvo para echarles un vistazo. No es que le interesara mucho, pero quería ver quiénes eran los tolais empollones que iban a estar en la clase avanzada de ese año.

                Comenzó a leer y la verdad es que no le sonaba ningún nombre de la lista, pero era normal porque él no solía mezclarse con la gente lista del cole.

                Siguió leyendo: Robert Benedict, Jared Padalecki, Lauren Cohen, Misha Collins, Richard Speight Jr, Jensen Ackles… Un momento. Jensen leyó de nuevo la lista. Jensen. Ackles. ¡Ese era él! ¡¿Cómo coño iba a estar en la lista de avanzados?! Imposible. Que no.

                Miró a un lado y a otro para ver si alguien lo había reconocido en las listas. Por suerte, a esa hora ya no quedaba nadie y los chicos que estaba viendo el tablón de anuncios antes de que él llegara ya se habían ido.

                Jensen lo releyó de nuevo. Pero… ¿cómo? Y peor aún, ¿Quiénes eran esa gente? ¿Padalecki? ¿Ese apellido de dónde diablos había salido? Aterrado corrió hacia casa. Caminó frenético sin darse un descanso a pesar de tener el corazón a mil por hora hasta llegar a su jardín. Sólo allí se detuvo para coger aire y entrar como una plaga en la cocina.

                Su madre no estaba. Era normal, pues solía llegar más tarde del trabajo, pero estaba Jeffrey. Mejor. En la cocina de <i>su</i> casa mandaba él. En toda <i>su</i> casa mandaba él.

                - ¡Jensen! –Jeffrey apartó una sartén del fuego y caminó hacia el chico cuando lo vio entrar en la cocina-. Ya he visto los resultados de los exámenes de esta mañana. Enhorabuena. Yo ya sabía que eras un chico listo.

                - Quítame de esa lista.

                Jeffrey frunció el ceño.

                - Pero… ¿por qué? –se limpió las manos en el paño de cocina que llevaba enganchado al pantalón y lo miró de frente-. ¿Te das cuenta de la oportunidad tan grande que es haber pasado esa prueba, Jensen? Estarás en la clase de avanzados, te enseñarán más y te prepararán mil veces mejor para la universidad.

                - No quiero estar ahí, tiene que ser un error –tenía los puños apretados a ambos lados del cuerpo y lo miraba fijamente casi sin parpadear, intentando aún recuperar el aliento.

                - No es ningún error. Tu nota ha sido una de las mejores –Jeff chasqueó la lengua-. ¿Por qué diablos te empeñas en hacerle ver a todo el mundo que eres un tarugo? Eres un chico listo, Jensen. Mucho más de lo que te imaginas y no te estoy diciendo esto para comerte la oreja ni convencerte –suspiró-; es lo que he visto durante todo el verano. Tus respuestas, tu forma de pensar, los libros que lees, la forma de hablar que tienes a veces. Jensen… esta es la oportunidad de tu vida. ¿Vas a desaprovecharla así por seguir siendo un macarrilla del instituto?

                Jensen notó un tic en el ojo derecho, pero no le echó cuenta. Claro que no quería ser un don nadie, pero prefería pasar desapercibido a estar en la clase con todos los empollones y cerebritos del cole. Se negaba.

                - Sí –mintió-. No voy a ir a las clases avanzadas.

                - Jensen… te necesito –el tono de Jeffrey cambió haciéndose más profundo-. La clase avanzada tiene que tener como mínimo quince alumnos o no nos darán la beca del College Board. Y la necesitamos para poder pagar todos los clubes y asociaciones de este año. Y ya no sólo eso; piensa en tu futuro.

                - No –Jensen fue tajante-. No voy a ir a esas clases. Y si me obligas diré que he copiado, que conseguí las respuesta o algo y si me vuelven a hacer el test de nuevo, lo haré mal apropósito.

                Jeffrey apretó la mandíbula al oír sus palabras. Se las esperaba, pero no porque Jensen fuera un niñato mal criado, sino porque tenía diecisiete años y estaba en la edad de rebelarse contra todo y contra todos. Después de eso, no le quedó más remedio que ser un cabrón él también. A largo plazo, Jensen lo entendería.

                - Lo que digan los demás es muy importante para ti, ¿no, Jensen? –Jeffrey soltó el trapo de las manos sobre la encimera y se apoyó contra el borde-. Es normal. Para mí también lo era cuando tenía tu edad. ¿Qué crees tú que pasaría si la gente del colegio se llegase a enterar de que vives con el director y que éste se ha convertido en tu nuevo padre?

                - ¿A dónde quieres ir a llegar? –Quizás ese tío fuera más fuerte y grande que él, pero si se lo proponía podría con él. Si buscaba guerra, iba a tenerla –Y tú no eres mi padre, capullo. Yo nunca he tenido padre y a estas alturas ya no lo necesito.

                - Que, ¿a dónde quiero ir a parar? Pues –Jeffrey sonrió y se acarició la barba de varios días-, que la gente empezaría a llamarte cosas. Pondrían en duda tus conocimientos, tus aptitudes deportivas, tus notas en los exámenes. Y sólo porque vivo aquí. Sería una putada que la gente lo supiera, ¿no crees? Sobre todo cuando queda tan poco para que te vayas a la universidad y deje de ser importante.

                Jensen respiró hondo intentando calmarse. Intentaba pensar en algo que le ayudase a no tener ganas de partirle la boca a ese desgraciado.

                - ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio de que te metas la lengua en el culo? –Jensen podía haber sido más educado, pero no estaba para finuras.

                - Yo me callo lo de que vivimos juntos y desmiento todos los posibles rumores que puedan surgir durante el año y tú, a cambio, te vas a las clases de avanzados –sonrió-. Piénsalo Jensen, sales ganando; sólo son cuatro clases. Las otras cuatro las tienes con tus compañeros de siempre. Te van a preparar muy bien para la universidad. Sacarás unas buenas notas y podrás irte a la otra punta del mundo si quieres a estudiar. Y no tendrás que verme más.

                - ¿Y si no acepto?

                - Si no aceptas, todo el instituto sabrá mañana mismo que vivo aquí. Se pasaran todo el año molestándote y cuchicheando a tus espaldas. No te dejará estudiar bien. Repetirás, harás que tu madre se ponga triste y yo seré tu director otro año más.

                Genial. Estaba bien jodido.

                - Eso que acabas de hacerme es chantaje emocional.

                Jeffrey se acercó tanto para responderle que casi se lo come.

                - Lo es. Es exactamente lo mismo que has hecho conmigo, muchachito, así que tú eliges.

                Jensen se tomó varios segundos para responder.

                - Está bien –respondió bajito y con la boca pequeña.

                - ¿Hola? –la voz de Traci llegó desde la puerta de entrada-. ¿Hay alguien en casa?

                - Estamos en la cocina, cariño –la voz de Jeffrey cambió y se convirtió en puro amor. No estaba disimulando; es que la quería con locura-. Jensen tiene una noticia que darte.

                Su madre dejó varias bolsas que traía en los brazos sobre la encimera y se volvió para mirar a su hijo. Éste se tomó su tiempo para responder. Respiró hondo y lo soltó.

                - He pasado un test esta mañana y estoy en la clase avanzada –dijo como si estuviera contando que había sido reclutado para ir a la guerra.

                Traci pegó un chillido y lo abrazó enseguida haciendo que los dos giraran en medio de la cocina. Cuando acabaron de dar vueltas, su madre siguió abrazándole mientras murmuraba lo feliz que era.

                Jensen miró por encima del hombro de su madre y vio a ese capullo sonreír. Bien, si quería que estuviera en el grupo de avanzados, él estaría; pero que no esperase nada de él porque no iba a participar en nada.

 

 

 

 

 

                El martes amaneció como otro cualquiera. Su madre canturreaba en la cocina mientras hacía el desayuno y el capullo del vecino volvía a tirar los cubos de basura al salir del garaje, como siempre. Hasta la voz de Jeffrey se estaba haciendo habitual preguntándole a Traci dónde estaba su cartera o si había visto su corbata azul desde el piso de arriba. La monotonía no era tan mala, después de todo. Era preferible a las sorpresas desagradables que puede deparar un acontecimiento inesperado. Como el despertar por la mañana sabiendo que iba a convertirse en un maldito empollón.

                Tardó más que nunca en levantarse y en ducharse. Incluso contempló la posibilidad de irse al colegio tal cual estaba; el pelo revuelto, los ojos legañosos y el pantalón roto que usaba para dormir. Habría sido todo un espectáculo entrar en la clase de los cerebritos de esa guisa. Pero desgraciadamente no iba a hacer nada de eso. No iba a poner en peligro la promesa de silencio de Jeff de una forma tan estúpida.

                Cuando bajó a la cocina, su madre le tenía preparado un zumo de naranja y unas tostadas. No le gustaba que tomara café, pero él se servía una taza de todas formas y ella no se lo había impedido nunca. Junto a la cafetera había diez dólares para el almuerzo.

-¿Qué? ¿Estamos listos para empezar a labrarnos un futuro?

Jeff entró en la cocina poniéndose la chaqueta. Tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara y aspecto de haber dormido como un rey. ¡Qué asco le daba a veces!

-No estreses al chico, Jeff. Es un día muy importante, pero también muy difícil. No se lo compliques más.

Traci le colocó bien la corbata y le puso una taza de café en la mano que el director agradeció con un beso.

-No intento asustarlo, mujer. Quiero que empiece esta nueva etapa con el espíritu necesario.

Jensen no abrió la boca. Presenció con hastío la escena como si no fuera con él. Aquello de la familia feliz que desayuna junta y se desea un buen día le quedaba grande, tal vez porque jamás había sido testigo de una estampa similar y lo veía todo como desde una ventana exterior. Aquello no podía tener nada que ver con él.

-Mientras no me hagas leer el manual de los Jóvenes Castores me parece bien. – dijo Jensen pretendiendo ser mordaz.

-Chico, algún día te darás cuenta de lo importante que es la actitud para afrontar las cosas.

-Uy, sí, sí. Venga, vamos a abrir los chacras y a invocar a la madre naturaleza para que nos libre de la patada en el culo que nos da cada día esta mierda de vida.

                -¡Jensen! – le regañó Traci.

                -No, déjalo querida. Algún día se acordará de esta conversación.

                Jeff se terminó el café y puso la taza en el fregadero.

                -¿Cómo que algún día? Si ya se me está repitiendo.

                Jensen no iba a pasar mucho tiempo más escuchando tonterías así que terminó su desayuno y se dispuso a marcharse al colegio. En la calle, aparcado en la acera, estaba su coche; un destartalado Ford Scort del 93. Tenía la suspensión hecha una pena, una de las puertas de distinto color que el resto y la luna trasera atravesada por una grieta que había reparado con un trozo de cinta adhesiva transparente. El interior no estaba en mejores condiciones: había quemaduras en el asiento trasero, el paño de una de las puertas algo desprendido y una mancha en el techo, consecuencia de una de las veces que se lo había dejado a Steve. Nunca supo qué demonios había hecho para manchar el techo y su amigo nunca se lo había querido contar. Y lo cierto es que prefería no saberlo.

                Sea como fuera, era su coche y era el único que tenía. Así que no se quejaba por su aspecto y se conformaba con que el viejo cacharro nunca le hubiera dejado tirado, a pesar de tener pinta de costarle hasta arrancar. Se sentó dentro y metió contacto. El motor se quejó e hizo un ruido sordo y preocupante antes de ponerse en marcha con un estruendo.

                -Cuando quieras te llevo al colegio.

                Miró por la ventanilla cuando Jeff ya se estaba alejando con una sonrisa camino del garaje, donde aparcaba su flamante Cadillac Escalade. Y pensar la de veces que le había roto los faros a ese coche hacía apenas un año, cuando Jeff no era más que el director del colegio y no el tío que dormía con su madre. Vio salir el vehículo reluciente del garaje y pasar por su lado. El director le saludó con la mano y aceleró dejándole sentado al volante de su vieja tartana. Había que reconocer que el tío tenía clase, pero eso no se lo diría jamás.

                La escuela era un hervidero a esas horas. Había gente por todas partes y ya entonces se diferenciaban claramente las distintas etnias que acogía el colegio. Las animadoras llegaban en los fabulosos descapotables que conducían sus novios jugadores de futbol y se concentraban en grupo para pavonear su etérea perfección desde los aparcamientos hasta las aulas. Los frikis llegaban siempre a pie, cargados con enormes mochilas a sus espaldas llenas de libros innecesarios y con la cabeza gacha. Estaban esos chicos tan modernos, con sus pantalones caídos hasta la mitad del culo enseñando un palmo de ropa interior y sus aires de molar más que los demás porque se pasaban la tarde arrastrándose por el suelo bailando street. También había gente invisible, gente que no destacaba hiciera lo que hiciera y pasaba desapercibida en todo momento. Demasiado normales para que se les tuviera en cuenta en un entorno donde lo prioritario era destacar.

                Lo que estaba muy claro era que había que pertenecer a algún grupo social. Nadie podía ir por libre. Si no te podían catalogar en algunas de las etnias establecidas… bueno, entonces no eras nadie. Él no era ni deportista, ni friki, ni moderno. Su rasero estaba más bajo. Pertenecía a los llamados macarras y básicamente se les hacía un cerco bien amplio; cuanto menos contacto se tuviera con ellos mejor. Por eso sus colegas estaban sentados en uno de los bancos de la entrada y todo el que pasaba se apartaba un poco como si olieran mal. Y era muy probable que alguno de ellos lo hiciera.

                -¡Hey, Jen! – Chris lo llamó levantando el brazo. – Tío, llegas tarde. ¿Se te han pegado las sábanas o has tenido que empujar esa mierda con ruedas que tienes hasta aquí?

                Su amigo llevaba una bandana de color rojo y blanco rodeándole la frente y por debajo de la melena y unas gafas de sol. Debía de hacer al menos una semana que no se afeitaba y vestía una camiseta negra con una calavera sonriente en el frente. Le ofreció una mano enfundada en sus ya habituales mitones de lana para enfatizar el saludo y Jensen la aceptó.

                -Esa mierda con ruedas carga con los bártulos de la banda de un lado a otro, no lo olvides Kane. – le respondió.

                -Que sí, hombre, que era broma. No le hagas caso al tarugo este.

                Jason medió entre ellos poniéndose de pie y pasando un brazo por los hombros de Jensen. El chico era muy alto y tenía una envergadura considerable, pero era entrañable. Era el más pulcro de todos y el único que llevaba el pelo corto. Jensen tenía una conexión especial con él, tal vez porque lo respetaba y jamás lo juzgaba. Ambos comenzaron a andar hacia la entrada del instituto y los demás lo siguieron. Menos Chad, que se había quedado dormido. Steve le dio una colleja con todas sus fuerzas y el chico se puso de pie de un salto provocando las risas de los demás.

-Sois unos cabrones. Un día me vais a provocar algo chungo en el cerebro.

                -¿Perdona? ¿Algo chungo dónde? Si tú no tienes de eso, tío. – respondió Steve empujando al chico delgaducho y ojeroso.

                Se encaminaron a las clases cuando ya sonaba el timbre y todo el mundo corría a sus respectivas aulas. Menos ellos. ¿Qué prisa había? A mitad de camino, Jensen cayó en la cuenta de que él no iba a la misma clase que ellos esa mañana. A primera hora empezaba las clases avanzadas, así que debía ir hasta el último piso y prepararse para morir de aburrimiento. No podía contarles que iba a recibir clases avanzadas o se pasarían el resto del año mofándose de él, así que les dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Ya pensaría algo más creíble más adelante.

                -Joder, casi se me olvida. Yo no voy con vosotros. Tengo que… ir a ver al jefe de estudios. – mintió lo mejor que pudo.

                -¿Y eso? – le preguntó Chris.- ¿Qué has hecho? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué lo has hecho sin contar con nosotros?

                -No he hecho nada, ¿vale? Es algo relacionado con mi… es por la… Mira, yo que sé. Voy a verlo y después os cuento.

                -Vale. Suerte, tío. –  dijo Jason y le palmeó un hombro antes de despedirse.

                Los demás hicieron lo mismo y desaparecieron por el pasillo en dirección a su aula. Entonces Jensen salió corriendo. Atravesó los pasillos como una bala y subió los escalones de tres en tres hasta el segundo piso. El aula 3-14A estaba al fondo, junto al despacho del jefe de estudios. Frenó resbalando hasta la puerta y miró por el cristal. Dentro había un tipo serio y con entradas que les hablaba a los alumnos con cara de cabreo. Genial, con su suerte, el tipo sería un hijo de puta y se ganaría un castigo el primer día de clase. Jeff le iba a retorcer los huevos cuando llegara a casa.

                Cogió aire hasta llenar los pulmones por completo y después lo soltó, intentando hacer acopio de valor para entrar. No lo pensó más; asió el pomo, lo giró y abrió ligeramente la puerta. Asomó la cabeza por ella y unas (quince) cabezas se giraron hacia él.

                -¿Sí? – preguntó el profesor.

                -Disculpe, - dijo Jensen aclarándose la garganta. - ¿es esta la clase de… ejem… avanzados?

                El hombre se cruzó de brazos  y se giró hacia él con una sonrisilla pedante en la cara.

                -Esta es.

                Antes de que el hombre terminara de hablar, Jensen se había colado dentro, cerrando  la puerta tras él.

                -Uf, menos mal. Me he recorrido todo el colegio buscándola. – mintió con una sonrisa exagerada.

                La expresión del profesor mudó hasta mostrar un ceño fruncido. Dio un paso en su dirección y lo analizó de arriba abajo con descaro.

                -¿Viene usted a esta clase? – preguntó el hombre con un marcado acento inglés. - ¿Está seguro de no haberse equivocado?

                Jensen fulminó al hombre con una mirada asesina. Se contuvo de darle un trompazo en toda la cara. No creía que esa fuera la mejor manera de empezar el curso.

                -No, señor, no me equivoco. A menos que las pruebas las haya corregido algún idiota. ¿Ve usted alguno por aquí?

                El tipo enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo y apretó los labios. Era increíble lo que descargaba tocarle las pelotas a los profes. Después de eso se sintió algo mejor.

                -¿Cuál es su nombre? – preguntó el profesor con un gruñido.

                -Ackles. Jensen Ackles.

                El hombre regresó a su mesa y revisó la lista de alumnos arrastrando un dedo sobre el papel. De pronto paró sobre una línea y Jensen sonrió para sí. _Jódete, capullo._

                -Bien, parece que tiene razón. Busque una mesa vacía y siéntese, por favor.

                Miró al aula por primera vez y vio al grupo de alumnos, todos totalmente desconocidos para él, que iban a ser sus compañeros. No entendía qué iba a hacer él entre tanto friki, pero no tenía más remedio que aguantar. No estaba allí para hacer amigos así que pasaría de todos e iría a lo suyo. Localizó un asiento libre al final del aula y se dirigió hasta él.  Pasó entre las filas de chicos que lo miraban como si se les hubiera colado una cucaracha sobre hormonada en la clase. Ignoró las miradas y fue hasta la mesa que había elegido con la cabeza muy alta. Cuando se sentó, todos los alumnos habían dejado de prestarle atención y miraban de nuevo al profesor, que había retomado sus explicaciones.

                Aquello iba a ser un tostón. Se acomodó en la silla y esperó a que la hora pasara rápido, pero sintió algo raro de pronto. Se sentía observado. Miró hacia su izquierda, pero no vio a nadie interesado en él. A su derecha, sin embargo, se tropezó con los ojos azules de un chico que lo miraba con interés. Al cruzar sus miradas, el chico le sonrió y le saludó con una mano, alzándola apenas de la mesa para no llamar demasiado la atención. Tenía el pelo oscuro bien peinado, como si lo hubiera hecho su madre, y vestía con ropa moderna pero formal. Se encorvaba sobre la mesa llena de libros y reposaba los pies, ligeramente torcidos, como los de un niño, en el travesaño de la mesa.

                Lo que le faltaba; que se le pegara un empollón. Lo ignoró y prestó atención a la clase. En la pizarra se leía Sr. Sheppard en elegantes letras cursivas. No le quedaba más remedio que atender al estirado con acento británico.

                - Como les decía antes de que nos interrumpieran… Cada uno debe elegir cuatro  asignaturas de la lista que les he dado y entregármela, como muy tarde, mañana por la mañana. – el hombre anduvo hasta Jensen, y sin mirarlo, le dejó sobre la mesa una hoja donde se podía leer una lista. – Piensen que esas asignaturas deben estar directamente relacionadas con la carrera que tengan intención de iniciar el próximo año, así que piensen con la cabeza y elijan las que les sea de más utilidad y no las que les puedan resultar menos pesadas.

                Jensen revisó la lista. Asignaturas como estadística, gobierno y política o macroeconomía se mezclaban con otras más llevaderas como historia del mundo o literatura. La lista era demasiado larga y compleja como para decidir en ese momento qué materias le interesaban más, y mucho menos sin haberse planteado aún qué carrera podía ser la adecuada para cursar sus estudios superiores.

                La clase se relajó un poco y los alumnos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos mientras el profesor les daba tiempo a comentar lo que les había comunicado unos segundos antes. No esperaba que nadie se dirigiera a él, ni quería, por eso se sorprendió cuando escuchó la voz justo a su lado.

                -¿Ya sabes cuáles vas a escoger? – Jensen miró en dirección a la voz y se encontró con el chico que le había saludado antes de pie a su lado. Debió de notar su cara de desconcierto, porque señaló al papel que aún sujetaba entre las manos como para sacarlo del estupor. – Hay un par de ellas que… uf, ya sabes, una lata. Algunas son interesantes, un poco pesadas, pero son geniales como preparatorias.

                Jensen no contestó. No entendía por qué aquel tipo le hablaba como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Y encima esa sonrisita. ¿Por qué demonios sonreía tanto? No le dio tiempo a gruñirle para espantarlo como tenía pensado cuando ya había cogido una silla vacía y se había sentado a su lado.

                -Si quieres un consejo, – dijo acercándose para mirar el papel sobre su hombro. – pasa de las asignaturas que tengan poco temario. Eso no significa que vayan a ser menos paliza sino que los temas son más complicados y sólo les da tiempo a dar unos pocos.

                ¿Pero quién le había pedido consejo? Estaba alucinando. Como todos allí fueran igual de entrometidos, se iba a pasar el curso mandando gente a la mierda.

                -Por cierto, me llamo Misha.

                El muchacho se presentó y le ofreció la mano. Jensen la miró como si no hubiera visto una mano jamás y después volvió a mirar al chico, que seguía sonriendo y manteniendo la mano en posición de saludo. ¿Realmente esperaba que se la estrechara? El timbre sonó y se levantó de su asiento, dejando al tío aquel allí plantado, aún con la mano estirada. Abandonó el aula el primero mientras escuchaba como a su espalda el Sr. Sheppard les recordaba que debían entregar la circular con sus elecciones en cuanto les fuera posible. La próxima clase era de las normales y tenía ganas de relacionarse con los de su especie. Siempre había pensado que no se podía desentonar más que él en ese colegio, pero eso había sido hasta que pisó esa aula.

                -¡Hey! Espera.

                Otra vez él. ¿No se cansaba nunca de dar la brasa o qué?

                -Oye. – le dijo el chico moreno cuando lo alcanzó. – Oye, se te…

                Jensen paró en seco en medio del pasillo y encaró al chaval.

                -A ver, Mushu…

                -Es Misha. – lo interrumpió. – Me llamo Misha. Mushu es el dragón de…

                -Bueno, lo que sea. ¿Me has visto cara de querer hacer amigos aquí? No, ¿verdad? Pues deja de darme la paliza, tío. ¿He sido lo suficientemente claro o te mando un sms?

                La mirada de Misha se ensombreció. Arrugó la frente en una mueca que a Jensen le pareció de desencanto y apretó los labios, pero aún así mantuvo la mirada sobre la suya.

                -Sólo quería darte esto. – extendió una mano con la que sujetaba la lista de las asignaturas. – Te la has dejado encima de la mesa.

                Jensen se sintió un poco avergonzado. Aquel chico había intentado ser amable con él y casi le escupe en la cara en agradecimiento. El semblante de Misha se había vuelto tan serio que no podía hacer más que sentirse culpable. Incluso su voz se había agravado.

                -Oh… esto… gracias.

                El muchacho se marchó sin decir nada más. Lo vio entrar de nuevo en el aula con paso decidido y le entraron ganas de correr tras él para disculparse. No lo iba a hacer, por supuesto. Si por algo se caracterizaba era por cagarla una y otra vez y no tener cojones para ponerles remedio después.

                Pasar el resto de la mañana con los chicos le sirvió para relajarse un poco. Necesitaba esa familiaridad que tenía con ellos para dejar de pensar tanto. Con ellos podía hacer las cosas por inercia, sin miedo a meter la pata o a no dar la talla y eso era genial. El único problema era que les estaba ocultando su nueva condición académica y no le agradaba mentirles. Tenía que pensar en alguna manera de contarles la verdad, antes de que se enteraran por otros. En el instituto, las noticias volaban y no tardaría en saberse que Jensen Ackles, el macarra que tocaba la guitarra, se había pasado al bando de los empollones.

                Durante la hora del almuerzo se dedicaron a escuchar las batallas de Steve, la mayoría producto de su imaginación, durante las dos semanas de vacaciones con su padre en Pensilvania, donde el hombre residía desde que su madre y él se separaron.

                -¿Y dónde dices que has estado? – le preguntó Jason.

                -En Blair, Pensilvania. ¿Me estabais escuchando cuando he empezado a contarlo?

                -Que sí, hombre.

                -Yo no.

                -Cállate, Chad.

                Comer con esos cuatro era de todo menos aburrido. Entre las conversaciones surrealistas y la comida en sí, la hora que tenían para el almuerzo siempre era la mejor del día. Jensen compraba su comida en la cafetería, pero casi siempre terminaba compartiéndola con alguno. Con Jason, porque era una lima sorda y nunca estaba satisfecho, o con Chad, que se olvidaba el dinero o lo que le hubiera preparado su madre en casa. Ese día no era una excepción y había comprado dos sándwiches de atún: uno para él y otro para Chad.

                -Vale, ¿pero viste algún vampiro o no? – preguntó Chad con  la boca llena.

                -¿Qué vampiro? ¡Qué dices, pirado!

                -Eso es el Transilvania, Chad. En Pensilvania no hay vampiros.

                -¿Vampiros? ¿No eran brujas?

                -¿Brujas? ¿Pero qué hablas, Chris?

                -Has estado en Blair, ¿no? Verías alguna bruja, vamos, digo yo.

                -Dios, qué estrés.

                -Pero tú dónde has estado, ¿con tu padre o con los Adams?

                Las carcajadas le impedían comer. ¡Vaya pandilla! Serían unos pirados, pero eran únicos subiéndole la moral.

                La conversación continuó y aún decayó mucho más cuando Chad preguntó muy serio qué clase de criatura saldría de un cruce entre un vampiro y una bruja. Steve optó por un vampruja y Jason por un brupiro. Chris le dijo que le preguntara a su madre si su padre había tenido colmillos y que si le decía que sí ya tenía la respuesta. A pesar de las carcajadas de sus amigos, Chad tardó en pillarlo.

                La casualidad quiso que Jensen fijara su atención en una de las mesas del fondo. Había un grupo reducido de chicos y habría jurado que jamás había visto a ninguno de ellos antes, pero allí sentado, con la misma postura curvada que le había visto hacía un par de horas, estaba el chico de la clase avanzada. ¿Cómo había dicho que se llamaba?

                Misha. Se llamaba Misha. Y no sabía cómo no lo había visto nunca antes. La mesa que ocupaba el grupo no estaba muy lejos de la suya y por regla general, los grupos siempre solían ocupar las mismas mesas. Solían respetarse esas divisiones territoriales, así que debían de llevar ocupando el mismo sitio al menos un año, que era lo que solía llevar hacerse con un sitio fijo en la cafetería.

                No pudo evitar observar al chico, que comía con mucho cuidado, mientras participaba en el ritual de alimentación diario.  Se le veía cómodo y alegre, posiblemente conociera al resto de chicos desde hacía tiempo y eso le proporcionaba una relajación suficiente como para comportarse con una naturalidad desbordante. Movía las manos con tanto énfasis al hablar que casi podía saber de lo que hablaba sólo por sus gestos.

                -Hey, Jason. – llamó por lo bajo a su amigo mientras los otros tres ideaban cruces entre monstruos y animales. - ¿Conoces a alguno de los chicos de esa mesa de allí?

                -¿Cuál? ¿Aquella? – Jason señaló con el dedo y Jensen asintió. – Creo que no. Son unos frikis, ¿no? ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

                -Nada, nada. Curiosidad. – hizo una pausa deliberadamente larga. No quería que su amigo pensara que tenía algún tipo de interés en los chicos de la otra mesa. – El de la camisa blanca, ese moreno, ¿lo habías visto antes?

                -Que yo recuerde… no sé, por aquí hay demasiada gente como para fijarse en uno de esos insignificantes salvadores de ballenas. – Jason hizo mención a la naturaleza ecologista que parecía tener el pequeño grupo de chicos.

                -Yo sí lo conozco.

                Jensen miró a Chad con asombro. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había estado escuchando la conversación.

                -¿Lo conoces?

                -Ajá. – contestó Chad con la boca llena. – Desde primer año. Hemos coincidido en algunas clases. Se llama… Umm, a ver que piense…

                Jensen no tuvo muchas esperanzas. Era Chad. El mismo que tenía que llamar a alguno de sus amigos para preguntarles su propio número de teléfono. Las posibilidades de que recordara el nombre de un compañero con el que apenas había compartido un par de clases eran casi nulas.

                -¡Collins! – gritó al cabo de un minuto. – Se llama Collins, eso es. Buen tío, la verdad. Raro, pero buen tío.

                -Define… raro. – le pidió Jensen.

                -No sé, tiene ideas raras. Y habla mucho, por los codos, con todo el mundo. – contestó Chad recogiendo las migas de pan de su sándwich de la mesa y llevándoselas a la boca. – Dice cosas interesantes, la verdad. Y siempre me ha tratado muy bien.

                Claro, por eso Chad lo recordaba. Su amigo era uno de esos tipos con los que nadie trata demasiado. Era un bicho raro, despeinado, mal hablado y con mal gusto para la ropa. ¿Quién iba a querer relacionarse con él? Pero aquel chico, al parecer, había hecho lo que sólo ellos hacían en la escuela: tratarlo como a uno más.

                Jensen reconsideró su impresión inicial sobre el tal Collins. Por lo que había contado Chad, lo que había hecho con él en la clase de Sheppard era una práctica normal en él. No podía ser mala gente un tipo que se tomaba la molestia en hacer que los inadaptados se sintieran cómodos. No dejaba de ser un friki, claro, pero el simple hecho de haber demostrado algo de interés por Chad, que era una especie de cachorrito para ellos y romperían piernas por él a pesar de todo, ya lo elevaba de la categoría “súper pringado” a “pringado” a secas.

                Miró en dirección al chico de nuevo… y se lo encontró mirándolo a su vez. Tendría que haber apartado la vista, pero no lo hizo. La mirada de Misha era casi hipnótica, y a pesar de estar separados por unos diez metros, los intensos ojos azules parecían tenerlo atrapado en una red invisible. Sonrió de medio lado, apenas alzando la comisura de la boca, y Jensen esquivó su mirada. Aquel tipo le ponía nervioso. Tenía la impresión de que iba a tener que evitar a Misha Collins en lo posible durante las clases avanzadas, aunque aún no tenía muy claro por qué.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Air on the G string

 **Capítulo:** 2/9 + Epílogo

 **Autoras:** Flexikuki y Taolee

 **Beteado:** Flexikuki y Taolee

 **Pairing:** Jensen/Misha

 **Fandom:** RPS. AU.

 **Personajes secundarios que irán saliendo:** Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Jared Padalecki, Chad Lindberg, Christian Kane, Steve Carlson, Jason Manns, Traci Dinwiddie, Richard Speight Jr, Kurt Fuller, Lauren Cohan, Robert Benedict…

 **Rating:** Nc-17

 **Disclaimer:** Ellos no nos pertenecen. No hay ánimo de lucro. Esto está hecho por fans y para fans.

 **Art:** Shirleypaz es un amor y nos ha hecho unos separadores preciosos. Seguro que van a gustaros. Muchas gracias, amor. Eres un cielo!!!  <3

 **Resumen:** Es el último curso en el instituto para Jensen. Un curso que pretende pasar como todos los demás; estudiando lo justo y divirtiéndose bastante. Pero el director del centro aprovecha la ventaja de ser la pareja de su madre para chantajearlo: si no se presenta a las pruebas de alta capacitación que se hacen cada año con vistas a la universidad, haría pública su relación con su madre, cosa que Jensen quiere evitar en lo posible. Misha es un chico inteligente y peculiar. Un buen estudiante con grandes aspiraciones de futuro. Las clases avanzadas son una gran oportunidad para él, pero no sólo por cuestiones académicas. Ese chico nuevo, Jensen, tan reticente a aceptar pertenecer a un grupo del que se siente avergonzado, será la llave para abrir la puerta a nuevas experiencias para los dos.

  
  
**2.**

  
  


        Misha llevaba esperando ese día desde el curso anterior. Se había pasado todo el verano deseando que fuera septiembre para poder asistir a la clase avanzada. Incluso sin haber hecho el examen ya sabía que le saldría bien. No era la primera vez que se sometía a un test de esos y sus profesores, a lo largo de todos sus años de instituto, le habían dicho que el último curso sería el suyo. Ahí demostraría lo que realmente valía.

        Esos dos meses se había levantado temprano cada día y, antes de ir a trabajar repartiendo periódicos por las urbanizaciones del pueblo, había estudiado antes de cada reparto. No podía permitirse un profesor particular. Además, posiblemente él habría sido más listo que el mismo profesor. Él necesitaba a uno especial, pero esos eran muy caros y su familia aún  estaba pagando el piano que le habían regalado un par de años atrás por su cumpleaños. Y el trabajo que había tenido ese verano por las mañanas apenas le daba para cubrir sus gastos y ayudar en casa.

        Los Collins vivían en un apartamento pequeño en el centro del pueblo. Actualmente no estaban mal de dinero, pero hubo épocas en las que Misha pensó que tendría que dejar de estudiar para ponerse a trabajar. Por eso las clases de ese año eran tan importantes para él ya no sólo a nivel personal, sino porque si se graduaba con una nota excelente, le darían una buena beca para ir a la universidad que él quería. Y lo necesitaba. Era lo que más quería en el mundo.

        Por eso ese primer día de clase se había levantando con ganas, se había duchado y  se había ido a la cocina a desayunar. Su madre aún no había llegado del turno de noche y su padre seguía haciendo la ruta con el camión por Oregón y aún tardaría varias semanas en regresar. Ojalá su madre no tardara mucho en llegar porque no podía dejar a Megansola en casa. Como si la renacuaja de poco más de un año hubiera sabido que su hermano estaba despierto, comenzó a llorar desde la cuna. Misha caminó con los pantalones a medio abrochar hasta el dormitorio y la cogió en brazos. No sabía en qué diablos estaba pensando su madre cuando se quedó embarazada. Si hubiera sido él el que hubiera dejado embarazada a una chica, se habría liado gordísima. Aunque eso sí que hubiera sido sumamente improbable porque a él no le gustaban las mujeres. Siempre lo había tenido claro, y sus padres lo sabían. Lo habían apoyado y respetado incondicionalmente. Muchas veces su madre bromeaba diciendo que Misha había crecido tan liberal y con las ideas tan claras porque de pequeño había crecido en una comuna hippie en California hasta que se mudaron al pueblo cuando apenas tenía ocho años.

        Con Megan en los brazos, caminó hacia la cocina y le preparó un biberón de cereales, pero la pequeña parecía tener otros planes y empezó a llorar de una manera alarmante. Le cambió el pañal, le puso los dibujos en la televisión, pero nada. Ya sabía lo que quería esa enana, así que no le quedó más remedio que caminar hasta la sala con una tostada en una mano y la niña en el otro brazo y sentarse delante del piano.

        Ese piano de media cola ocupaba gran parte del salón, pero a sus padres les mereció la pena cuando vieron la expresión de felicidad en la cara de Misha cuando se lo regalaron. Levantó la tapa, que estaba llena de pequeñas huellas de su hermana, y presionó una tecla. La niña balbuceó algo sin sentido y se calló. Sosteniéndola con un brazo y con la tostada entre los labios, Misha empezó a tocar con la mano que le quedaba libre una sinfonía sencilla y rítmica mientras veía cómo Megan pegaba pequeños botecitos contra su pecho.

        - ¡Hijo por Dios, que es muy pronto para que te pongas a tocar! –su madre cerró la puerta del apartamento que se veía desde la sala y caminó hacia ellos-. Luego los vecinos se quejan y con razón, Misha.

        - Lo siento, mamá –cerró la tapa y se levantó del taburete. Antes de que la pequeña comenzara a llorar de nuevo, la puso en los brazos de su madre y terminó de tragarse la tostada-. Ya le he cambiado el pañal y el biberón está en la encimera. Me voy a clase.

        - Pero… Misha –terminó de decir cuando su hijo ya le había dado un beso en la mejilla, había cogido la mochila y había salido por la puerta dando un ligero portazo-. Que tengas un buen día.

 

        No conocía a nadie en la clase de avanzados. Bueno sí, el tal Padalecki ese le sonaba del año pasado de las clases de ajedrez. ¿Qué hacía ahí ese crío sí tenía un año menos que ellos? Aunque no le extrañaba porque le había visto jugar al ajedrez y sabía que era muy inteligente. Por los demás, no le sonaba nadie.

        El profesor Sheppard era un hombre algo serio, con un sentido del humor retorcido y  un acento inglés un poco agobiante. Misha había dejado de escucharle hacía rato y se había limitado a garabatear en su cuaderno. Todo eso que estaba contando lo sabía él desde el año pasado. Incluso ya sabía qué asignaturas escoger. Iba a ponerse a rellenar el formulario cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. La conversación que se produjo entre Sheppard y el recién llegado le dejó una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Ojalá él pudiera responder así también cuando le viniera en gana.

        Cuando el chico nuevo caminó entre las filas de sillas y se sentó a su lado, Misha no pudo quitarle la vista de encima. No es que se hubiera enamorado, ni hubiera escuchado el sonido de las harpas alrededor de él, ni hubiera visto a los ángeles arrojar pétalos de rosas sobre su cabeza, pero debía de reconocer que su nuevo compañero no estaba nada mal; tenía la cara salpicada de pecas. De lejos eran demasiado sutiles como para ser apreciadas, pero de cerca se le veían perfectamente. Los ojos verdes tampoco podían pasar desapercibidos y los labios carnosos eran demasiado sugerentes como para pasarlos por alto. Hasta el cabello le llamaba la atención; esa media melena algo despeinada y con parte del flequillo que le caía sobre la frente, Jensen parecía querer esconder su encantador rostro tras un montón de pelo. Y eso que no había hecho mención de la perilla descuidada que llevaba.

        Jensen lo miró y él no pudo apartar la mirada. El resto de su conversación con él fue un auténtico fracaso. Misha  nunca había tenido problemas para hacer amigos, pero según qué amigos; la gente por naturaleza era desconfiada cuando conocía a alguien, pero él no. Él se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía, y ese tal Ackles le había dado buenas vibraciones. A la cuenta, el sentimiento no había sido mutuo, porque la rudeza con que el chico le respondió le dejó claro que, aunque Jensen estuviera en la clase avanzada, no tenía intenciones de relacionarse con nadie, o al menos con él. Cuando volvió a la clase para recoger sus cosas, vio cómo varios de los otros chicos habían comenzado a entablar una conversación. ¿Por qué diablos las cosas siempre eran tan difíciles para él?

        El resto del día lo pasó de clase en clase. Había comenzado a apuntar cosas en su cuaderno, lo que se ganó la mirada rara del resto de sus compañeros. La verdad es que eso no le preocupaba porque no era la primera vez que le miraban así.

        Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Misha solía llegar cuando ya la cola había desaparecido y la mayoría de los alumnos estaban sentados en sus mesas, comiendo, gritando y haciendo ruidos extraños. Cuando compraba su comida, los días que podía comprarla, se sentaba con los chicos del grupo ecologista. Los conoció el año pasado en una manifestación en el parque para salvar una raza de patos autóctona que había en el pueblo. Descubrió que eran buenos tíos aunque a veces tenían unas ideas un tanto radicales, pero le gustaba charlar con ellos.

        Al cabo de un rato de estar allí sentado, notó un cosquilleo en la nuca y la sensación de que alguien le estaba observando. Eso era totalmente ridículo porque nadie había reparado nunca en él. Hasta ahora. Cuando se volvió, se encontró con los ojos grandes y verdes de Jensen mirándole.

        Se acordaba perfectamente de su nombre. Y de sus pecas, y de sus ojos, y de sus labios… Inconscientemente le sonrió pero Jensen apartó la mirada y se puso a hacer el tonto con el resto de sus amigos. Esa mesa era con diferencia la más ruidosa de la cafetería. Y era normal si uno de los miembros era Chad. Lo conocía desde hacía siglos y sabía que era un buen tipo. Iba a su aire y a su ritmo y eso le gustaba a Misha; que la gente fuera ellos mismos.

 

        El resto del día fue un aburrimiento total y Misha regresó a su casa, donde se encontró a su madre tumbada en el sofá en una mala postura y con la niña en brazos.

        - Mamá –la llamó despacito para no asustarla-, ¿por qué no te vas un rato a la cama antes de irte a trabajar?

        Su madre reaccionó. Miró su reloj de pulsera y puso mala cara.

        - Ya no me da tiempo –se levantó y puso a la niña en brazos de su hijo-. Voy a ponerme el uniforme. ¿Qué tal el primer día de clase?

        - Bien –Misha soltó la mochila en el suelo y cogió a su hermana como si fuera un saco de patatas y se la puso en el hombro, haciendo que la pequeña se tronchara de risa-. Mañana con suerte nos dirán qué clases avanzadas tenemos y quiénes van a ser los profesores.

        - ¿Ha pasado alguno de tus amigos ecologistas a ese curso?

        Misha esperó en el pasillo mientras su madre le hablaba a través de la puerta cerrada del baño.

        - No. Esos tíos son inteligentes, pero de otro modo –respondió enigmático-. Lo que sí que me ha sorprendido ha sido uno de los chicos de clase.

        - ¿Por qué? –la mujer abrió la puerta con el cepillo del pelo en la mano.

        - No sé. Es uno de los macarrillas del insti.

        - Misha –su madre lo cogió por la barbilla y le obligó a que lo mirara-. Está mal que juzgues a la gente por cómo son exteriormente porque ellos pueden hacer lo mismo contigo.

        Misha miró a su madre y sonrió. No sabía muy bien en qué mundo vivía su madre, pero era asombroso que aún no se hubiera dado cuenta de que tenía un hijo que era un inadaptado socialmente. No es que tuviera problemas o fuera un tipo raro; es que en el instituto, o perteneces al grupo de los guays, o eres un paria. Misha sospechaba que su madre había tomado demasiado LSD de joven y que también iba a su bola, como Chad.

        - Mañana llegaré un poco antes, te lo prometo –le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y se fue al salón a coger el bolso-. La niña ya ha cenado, sólo tienes que acostarla.

        - Vale –Misha sonrió al ver a su madre lanzarle un beso a lo lejos. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, miró a la pequeña que había empezado a poner mala cara, y eso había que evitarlo a toda costa antes de que se pusiera a berrear como una loca-. Creo que tú y yo vamos a tocar el piano un rato, señorita.

 

        A la mañana siguiente, cuando Misha se sentó en la clase de avanzados, sus compañeros aún seguían entrando. Sheppard entró junto a ellos.

        - Veamos, sé que no estáis todos, así que vamos a esperar dos minutos y recojo vuestros cuestionarios –el hombre se dio la vuelta, cerró la puerta y se pasó los dos minutos por el forro.

        Menos de diez segundos más tarde se oyó un golpeteo en la puerta y la cabeza de Jensen asomando por la ranura. Sheppard hizo un gesto de disgusto con la cara.

        - La puntualidad es un don, señor Ackles.

        - La paciencia también, señor Sheppard –Jensen pasó por su lado y le dejó su cuestionario encima de la mesa. Durante unos segundos titubeó sobre dónde sentarse, pero finalmente pareció tenerlo claro y eligió el mismo sitio del día anterior, junto al tal Misha.

        - Genial, ya tenemos al graciosillo de la clase –Sheppard cogió el papel a disgusto y con un gesto le indicó a uno de los chavales que recogiera las demás hojas de sus compañeros-. Y yo que pensaba que iba a aburrirme este año.

 

                Jensen escuchó rezongar al profesor. Si se iba a pasar el curso soltando puyas, se temía que iban a tener más de un encontronazo. Tal vez no fuera muy conveniente tener problemas con él cuando apenas había comenzado el semestre, pero como le tocara mucho los huevos le iba a demostrar al tipejo ese que además de graciosillo, daba hostias como panes.

                No quería ponerse de mal humor tan temprano. Eso agotaba demasiado. A esas horas lo mejor era imitar a Chad y echarse a dormir, pero no creía que Sheppard se lo permitiera. De todos modos, se acomodó lo mejor que pudo, con el culo casi al filo del asiento y la espalda encorvada contra el respaldo. En esa postura, la mesa le llegaba al pecho y tenía que subir los brazos para apoyarlos en ella. No era del todo incómodo, pero si pudiera deshacerse de la chupa de cuero…

                Intentó quitarse la prenda sin cambiar de postura, cosa imposible además de difícil. Antes de sacar la primera manga ya estaba hecho un nudo con ella. Sin saber cómo lo había hecho, se encontró con la cabeza totalmente tapada por la chaqueta mientras seguía luchando por librarse de ella. ¡Joder, estaba en la clase de avanzados y no sabía ni quitarse la ropa! De esa lo mandaban a preescolar. Mira, allí podría dormir sin que le dijeran nada.

                -¿Qué ocurre ahí detrás?

                La voz del profesor lo puso más nervioso aún y eso complicó las cosas. Casi se cae de la silla al intentar sacar la cabeza de la dichosa chaqueta. Sintió que le daban un tirón enérgico hasta librarle del ahogo del cuero alrededor de la cara y pensó que sería Sheppard. Temió enfrentarse al hombre, pero cuando miró a su salvador, se encontró con Misha en lugar del maestro.

-A ver. – gritó Sheppard caminando hacia donde estaban sentados. - ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Misha le lanzó la chaqueta antes de que el profesor pudiera verlo y la arrojó al suelo rápidamente.

-Nada, señor. – respondió Misha adoptando una postura erguida.

                Sheppard se paró entre las dos bancas y los miró al uno y al otro. Cuando se convenció de que Misha le estaba diciendo la verdad, se giró y regresó a su mesa. Jensen miró a su compañero y este hizo un gesto de alivio. Le susurró un “gracias” inaudible antes de dedicarle toda su atención al profesor y Misha le respondió con una media sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza con el que le restaba importancia a lo que había hecho por él.

Jensen apartó la mirada antes de que se le ocurriera responderle al gesto. Él no iba regalando sonrisas encantadoras por ahí, así que el chico de los ojos bonitos iba a tener que conformarse con el “gracias” anterior. Y se podía dar por satisfecho. Automáticamente se reprendió por la forma que había tenido de referirse a él. _“El chico de los ojos bonitos”._ ¿En qué coño estaba pensando?

                Volvió a echar un vistazo a su compañero. Seguía igual de erguido y prestaba atención a lo que se hablaba en la clase, pero se volvió a mirarlo cuando notó su mirada. Aún tenía esa media sonrisa en los labios. Entornó los ojos de forma casi inapreciable al comprobar que le observaba.

                Jensen apartó la vista y tragó saliva. ¿Cómo se le ocurría quedarse mirando como un bobo?  Posiblemente se habría puesto en ridículo y ahora el chico debía de estar pensando que sentía algún tipo de interés por él. Pues tenía que sacarlo de su error porque él no estaba interesado en él ni en nada que tuviera que ver con él.

                Durante lo que fueron los cuarenta minutos más largos de la historia, Jensen se contuvo de mirar hacia su derecha durante todo el rato a pesar de que una extraña fuerza nacida de la nada le instaba a echar un vistazo de nuevo a su compañero. Era curioso ser tan consciente de la presencia de otra persona. Debían separarlos al menos dos metros y sin embargo parecía tenerlo pegado, sentado junto a él codo con codo.

                La clase estaba a punto de acabar. Estaba decidido a evitar al chico en lo posible así que en cuanto Sheppard los despidió, se levantó del asiento con prisa y salió de la clase antes incluso que el mismo profesor. Cuando estaba a punto de bajar la escalera, alguien lo llamó con un grito.

                -¡Hey! ¡Oye, espera!

                Miró sobre el hombro. Era él de nuevo. ¿Pero por qué era tan plasta, joder? Lo ignoró y bajó el primer tramo de escaleras saltando los peldaños de dos en dos. Antes de comenzar a bajar el segundo tramo de la misma forma, alguien lo agarró por el brazo.

                -¡Espera un poco! – le pidió el chico tirando de él.

                El contacto lo puso muy nervioso. Se soltó del agarre de un tirón brusco y se volvió hacia él. Misha aún no había terminado de bajar todos los escalones y estaba de pie en el tercer o cuarto peldaño, por lo que tuvo que elevar la cabeza para hablarle. Gritarle, mejor dicho.

                -¡Tío, déjame en paz de una vez! ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que perseguirme? Si esto va a ser así en cada clase vete despidiendo de tus dientes. No me gustan los moscones, ¿vale?

                Misha se quedó clavado en mitad de la escalera, con una expresión indescifrable, a caballo entre el asombro y la pena. Cuando habló ninguna de esas dos cosas se notaban en su voz.

                -Yo no persigo a nadie, entérate. – dijo con tono seguro. – Y si vuelves a amenazarme tal vez seas tú el que se vea sin dientes. Por cierto, - le lanzó la chaqueta de cuero a la cara con tanta fuerza que Jensen tuvo que dar un paso atrás para mantener el equilibrio. – te la has dejado en el suelo. La próxima vez que encuentre algo de tu propiedad lo tiraré al primer contenedor de basuras que vea. Quedas avisado.

                Jensen miró la chupa como si no la hubiera visto antes. En su afán por escapar del chico se la había olvidado en clase. Había sido todo un detalle por su parte devolvérsela, aunque seguía pensando que era un moscardón y que no lo quería cerca.

 

 

 

 

                Llegó tarde el almuerzo y sus amigos ya habían terminado de comer. Chad estaba recostado en la mesa, dormido como siempre. Ese día no había tenido que comprarle el almuerzo y supuso que se había comido el de algún otro. Bueno, el de cualquiera menos el de Chris. Ese perdía todo rastro de siglos de evolución cuando se trataba de comida y se convertía en un autentico neandertal capaz de morder por una Oreo.

                -¿A quién le ha tocado alimentar al cachorro hoy? – dijo sentándose junto a Steve.

                -A nadie. Ya había comido cuando llegó. Al menos eso dijo.

                A Jensen le extrañó mucho aquello. Que Chad no olvidara su almuerzo o que trajera dinero para comprárselo era tan poco probable, que la única explicación que le encontró fue que se lo habría robado a alguien. Algún novato de primero, posiblemente.

                -¿Y tú de dónde vienes? – preguntó Chris barajando un mazo de cartas muy usado y repartiendo varias a Steve, Jason y él mismo.

  1.                 -¿Yo? – no se le ocurría nada que decirle. Si iba a pasar así todo el curso tenía que inventar una excusa creíble. O decirles la verdad, pero de momento eso estaba descartado. –              Me he encontrado con una amiga. 



                Sonrió con chulería. Lo único por lo que sus amigos respetaban la privacidad de alguno de los miembros del grupo era por asuntos de chicas. Si decía que había estado con alguna no seguirían interrogándolo. Pedirían detalles, eso sí, pero ya tenía bien aprendida la lección y sabía qué contarles para tenerlos contentos.

                -¡Qué cabrón! Nosotros aquí jugando al cinquillo y él tocando pelo. – Steve le dio una palmada en el hombro.

                -Bueno, cuenta, cuenta. ¿Quién es la chica? ¿Está buena? ¿Es muy guarrilla? ¿Me la presentas?

                -No te voy a decir quién es porque ya te conozco y escribirías su nombre en todos los baños del insti. Por lo demás… sí, sí y no.

                -Joder. Los amigos comparten las cosas, ¿lo sabías?

                -Tío, habla de una chica, no de una chupa. Hay cosas que no se prestan ni a tu mejor amigo. – dijo Jason.

                -Bah, aburridos. – Chris siguió repartiendo las cartas.

                Jensen comenzó a comer. No le gustaba mentir a sus amigos, pero de momento no había más remedio. Encontraría una forma de contarles lo de las clases avanzadas antes de que lo descubrieran por otras fuentes y fuera peor. Lo de la chica no le importaba mucho. Casi ninguna quería acercarse a él, así que haría como en otras ocasiones; diría que la cosa no había ido bien y que habían terminado. A veces elegía una al azar y les decía que había sido ella a la que se había estado cepillando, pero que ahora no quería ni verlo. Así el desprecio al encontrárselo por los pasillos era totalmente creíble.

                Eso le llevó a pensar en qué dirían sus amigos si supieran cuáles eran sus inclinaciones reales. Jamás les había presentado a ninguna tía de todas las que les había hablado y ellos nunca le habían exigido ninguna prueba de dichas relaciones. Creían en su palabra ciegamente. Ojalá pudiera corresponder a su lealtad como se merecían. Pero no se veía capaz de contarles la verdad, y mucho menos se veía a sí mismo presentándoles a un chico como “su ligue”.

                De pronto pensó en Misha. ¿Se habría comportado de igual forma con él si no escondiera su homosexualidad? Quizás le habría respondido a las sonrisas. Habría dejado que el chico se le acercara sin miedo. Puede que hubiera flirteado. Incluso les habría hablado a los chicos de él. Recordó los bonitos ojos de Misha, su brillante sonrisa y la dulzura con la que lo había tratado. Menos esa última vez.

                Su último encuentro con Misha había sido violento y hostil. Y recordó lo cachondo que se había puesto entonces. Aquella fuerza y aquella personalidad arrolladora de Misha se acentuaban cuando se enfadaba. Sus ojos azules se encendían y mostraban destellos oscuros y turbulentos, su cuerpo se tensaba como la cuerda de  una guitarra y su voz alcanzaba un tono grave y masculino.

                Se empalmó al instante. Maldita sea, la hora del almuerzo estaba a punto de acabar y él no iba a salir así de la cafetería ni loco.

                -Bueno, tíos, ¿nos vamos?

                Alguien zarandeó sin muchos miramientos a Chad, que se puso en pie como si tuviera un muelle en el culo. Todos se levantaron de la mesa. Menos él. Ni de coña iba a dejar que sus colegas vieran que estaba palote. Ni muerto, vamos.

                -¿No vienes, Jen? – le preguntó Chris.

                -Eh… ahora mismo voy, ¿vale?

                Todos lo miraron sin comprender del todo su actitud, pero nadie dijo nada. Se despidieron y salieron del comedor.

                Ahora tenía que conseguir deshacerse de aquella jodida tienda de campaña. Si se hubiera puesto una camisa más larga en lugar de aquella camiseta que apenas le llegaba a la mitad de la bragueta, podría haber escapado de allí sin problemas, pero ahora tendría que esperar a que se le bajase. Era capaz de conseguirlo, se dijo. No era la primera vez que se ponía cachondo en el colegio y nunca había tenido problemas. Lo malo es que nunca se había puesto así a causa de otro alumno, con el peligro añadido de encontrárselo en cualquier momento y hacer de una situación normal dada la media de edad entre los alumnos del centro, una situación realmente vergonzosa.

                Y como no podía salirle nada bien, ese fue el momento justo que escogió Misha para entrar en la cafetería. Su ya abultada entrepierna respondió al instante hinchándose aún más. Era la primera vez que no se alegraba de sus más que generosas proporciones. La cremallera le estaba destrozando la polla, maldita fuera.

                Misha ni siquiera lo había visto, o al menos eso parecía, y se paseó por medio comedor como si fuera el salón de su casa. Tanta seguridad no le parecía normal en un chico que, como él, estaba en edad de sentirse inseguro hasta en la ducha.

                De pronto lo vio parar y mirar al suelo. Buscaba algo. Al parecer se le había caído algo que llevaba en la mano. No le importó mucho lo que fuera que había perdido hasta que se agachó a recogerlo. Misha le regaló una hermosa y atrayente imagen de su culo, envuelto en un pantalón de tela fina que se ajustó a las nalgas dejando poco a la imaginación. ¿Es que no llevaba ropa interior o qué?

                Jensen perdió el hilo de todo pensamiento coherente. Sorprendentemente, su pene, aquel trozo de carne traidor, aún podía esforzarse en crecer un poco más. Aquello ya era doloroso. Hizo un movimiento con las caderas para aliviar un poco la tortura de la estrechez de los vaqueros, pero lo único que consiguió fue hacer fricción sobre su erección.

                Se tragó el jadeo por miedo a que alguien lo escuchara, pero sabía que su expresión debía de decir bastante de cómo se estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Podría correrse allí mismo si se lo proponía. Sin tocarse. Tan sólo centrándose en aquel culo y dejándose llevar.

                A punto estuvo, pero apeló a su voluntad de hierro y se libró del bochorno de tener un orgasmo en medio de la cafetería, como si fuera Meg Ryan en _Cuando Harry encontró a Sally._ Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Los mantendría así hasta que el jodido niño se pusiera de pie y dejara de mostrarle el trasero.

                No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así. Abrió los ojos de golpe, como si le hubieran ordenado hacerlo, y se encontró con que Misha lo miraba también. Cruzar la mirada con él tuvo el efecto que se esperaba; se le formó un remolino en el vientre y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. Misha fue el primero en apartar la mirada. Salió camino de las clases que el timbre anunciaba con impertinencia.

                La sala se quedó vacía, y sólo entonces Jensen se levantó de la mesa y salió. Pero no fue a la clase de Química en la que debería estar desde hacía un rato. Caminó deprisa hasta el final del pasillo y se encerró en el baño de los chicos, totalmente vacío para su suerte. Echó el pestillo y se dejó de caer contra la puerta, sin importarle lo que pudiera haber allí pegado o no.  Se abrió los pantalones y los bajó lo justo para tirar del elástico de los calzoncillos y liberar la tremenda erección que amenazaba con arruinar su reputación en ese instituto por los siglos de los siglos.

 

                Con un golpe certero de muñeca, comenzó a masturbarse, poniendo especial cuidado en el glande y en la humedad que ya había allí. La esparció por todo el miembro y eso mismo provocó que aumentara la velocidad. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras miles de imagines le asaltaban la mente, todas y cada una de ellas tenían que ver con esos ojos azules que había estado rememorando todo el día. Su mente, traidora ella, no se había detenido ahí, sino que además había comenzado a recordar otras cosas de Misha que no había advertido antes que sabía, como el timbre de su voz, esos labios carnosos y sensuales y su culo. Joder sí, ese culo. El trasero de Misha era el culpable de que él se encontrara así. Esa imagen del chico agachándose en la cafetería para recoger lo que se le había caído se revivió en bucle en su cabeza una y otra vez, ya las últimas con múltiples variantes, como por ejemplo Misha agachándose delante de él sin ropa, ofreciéndose, rogándole que…

                - OHJODER –la muñeca le bailó sola y tras una sacudida importante, Jensen se corrió manchándose los dedos y la pared que tenía enfrente. Durante el tiempo que duró el orgasmo, se estuvo mordiendo el labio inferior para contener el jadeo que pugnaba por salirle de la garganta. Durante unos segundos dudó si lo había logrado o no.

                Cuando todo pasó, cabeceó chocando contra la puerta en señal de aprobación y de satisfacción tras haberse corrido de una manera tan abrumadora. Realmente lo necesitaba.

                Cogió papel higiénico para limpiarse los dedos, los tiró al wáter ignorando la papelera y el cartelito que ponía que se hiciera justamente lo contrario y tras ponerse bien la ropa, abrió el pestillo y tiró de la puerta.

                No dio ni un paso fuera del cubículo cuando se detuvo en seco. A través del espejo que había frente veía a Misha lavarse las manos y mirarle sin apenas pestañear.

                Jensen debió de ponerse blanco porque el otro cerró el grifo y se dio la vuelta para hablar con él.

                - ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó algo preocupado.

                Jensen atinó a asentir con la cabeza. Quizás Misha acababa de llegar, quizás no le había oído jadear, quizás…

                - Tenías mala cara en la cafetería –volvió a hablar-. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

                Esta vez Jensen pudo articular palabra para expresarse.

                - Sí. Me ha sentado mal la comida. Eso es todo –sonrió satisfecho para sí mismo por lo elocuente de su excusa.

                - Ah –Misha se giró para coger un par de pañuelos de papel para secarse las manos aún húmedas. Se tomó su tiempo, y cuando acabó, las tiró a una papelera que estaba peligrosamente cerca de Jensen-. Me alegro que sólo haya sido eso, porque una vez me pasó algo parecido en la biblioteca y tuve que esperar a que se fuera toda la clase para ir al baño –sonrió-. A refrescarme, ya sabes.

                Misha recogió su mochila que había dejado a un lado y salió de los aseos dejando a Jensen en el mismo sitio pero con la cara totalmente colorada. Ese hijo de puta sabía lo que había estado haciendo. Genial. Ahora sólo le faltaba que supiera que había estado pajeándose a costa de su culo.

                Se lavó las manos, se las secó y se fue para clase rogándoles a todos los dioses que conocía que no volviera a ver más a Misha, al menos lo que restaba de día.

 

 

 

 

 

                Misha llegó a lo justo cuando el profesor Sheppard cerraba la puerta de clase. Todos  estaban ya dentro. Incluido Jensen. Y sentado en el mismo sitio de ayer. Lo miró mientras caminaba hacia su silla y durante unos segundos se quedó desconcertado. El día anterior había sido un día malo para ambos, primero por cómo le había tratado al devolverle la chupa, y luego en el baño. Lo lógico hubiera sido que hoy Jensen estuviera sentado en el extremo opuesto de la clase, y no de nuevo junto a él.

                En casa había estado pensando en que, quizás, tendría que haberse metido la lengua en el culo y no haberle mencionado a Jensen que lo había oído. Seguramente hoy quisiera matarle o como mínimo empujarle escaleras abajo. Y no le culpaba. A nadie le gustaba que  lo pillaran tocándose en los baños del colegio. Eso lo había mantenido pensando en él toda la tarde del día anterior, y gran parte de la noche también, como si esos ojos verdes y esas pecas no fueran  ya bastante. Misha no podía evitar sentirse atraído por él. Jensen tenía tal magnetismo que asustaba, pero el otro parecía odiarle a muerte. No entendía muy bien la razón, pero así era.

                - Bien, vamos a comenzar –Sheppard sacó un tocho de papeles y repartió los horarios personalizados con el nombre de cada alumno en la parte superior de la hoja-. Como podéis ver en los horarios, algunos coincidís en varias clases avanzadas, otros no. Sería  bueno que formarais grupos porque os pueden ayudar a estudiar y como sistema de apoyo –suspiró cansado-, aunque sé que muchos pensáis que no os hace falta. Creedme, este curso va a ser duro.

                - ¿Podemos compartir nuestros horarios, señor Sheppard? –Jared, que había estado callado hasta entonces, habló desde la otra esquina del aula-. Así nos vamos conociendo.

                - Ermmm –el hombre pareció dudar unos segundos, pero luego reaccionó inmediatamente-, sí. Voy a ir a mi despacho para coger algo que había preparado para que nos ayudara a conocernos mejor. Comentad vuestros horarios con el compañero de al lado mientras vengo.

                Misha lo vio irse. Se quedó mirando su papel un rato como si fuera lo más apasionante del mundo. Todo con tal de no tener que vivir ese momento tan incómodo de volverse y ser consciente de que Jensen quería ignorarlo de nuevo. La voz del otro muchacho, sin embargo, lo sacó de su error.

                - Misha, ¿verdad? -Jensen carraspeó y se volvió en la silla hacia él con el horario en la mano-. ¿Qué clases has cogido?

                Desconcertado, Misha se volvió hacia él. Se incorporó un poco en su asiento y tosió antes de responderle.

                - He cogido historia del arte, literatura y composición y teoría de la música. ¿Y tú? –Misha cometió el error de levantar la cabeza y mirarle. Jensen estaba particularmente atractivo esa mañana a pesar de ese horrible flequillo que le tapaba media cara.

                - Estudio de arte, historia del arte y teoría de la música. Hemos coincidido en dos.

                Misha no supo qué decirle. El día anterior ese mismo tío quería partirle las piernas y hoy era un encanto. Allí pasaba algo por fuerza.

                Sheppard eligió ese momento para aparecer. Volvió a repartir otro papel donde les indicó que contaran cosas sobre ellos mismos. Lo que quisieran, que más adelante les explicaría en qué consistía eso que estaban haciendo. Misha miró el papel en blanco y empezó a escribir como si estuviera rellenando un acta. Jensen lo miró. Garabateó un par de cosas y esperó a que los demás compañeros de clase terminaran.

                - Jensen.

                Jensen se dio la vuelta  y lo miró. No parecía haber fastidio en su cara, ni siquiera parecía molesto. Todo lo contrario que el día anterior.

                - Dime.

                Tanta amabilidad le daba mala espina, así que decidió ir al grano. Por eso y porque apenas tenía un par de minutos para pasarse por su taquilla y recoger los libros para la siguiente clase.

                - ¿Por qué estás siendo hoy amable conmigo?

                Jensen levantó ambas cejas en señal de sorpresa, pero no dijo nada. Misha siguió hablando.

                Jensen se arrimó mucho a él, ésta vez con el ceño algo más serio que antes.

                - En el baño no pasó nada –zanjó-. Y si alguna vez insinúas algo, será lo último que hagas.

                Genial. Lo había cabreado. Con lo bien que había empezado el día y él había tenido que meter la pata. Molesto, más consigo mismo que con Jensen, Misha caminó hacia su taquilla para ir a clase. ¿Es que acaso todo el curso se iba a comportar igual? Irritado por la idea, cerró la taquilla de un portazo y se fue.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 **Título:** Air on the G string

 **Capítulo:** 3/9 + Epílogo

 **Autoras:** Flexikuki y Taolee

 **Beteado:** Flexikuki y Taolee

 **Pairing:** Jensen/Misha

 **Fandom:** RPS. AU.

 **Personajes secundarios que irán saliendo:** Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Jared Padalecki, Chad Lindberg, Christian Kane, Steve Carlson, Jason Manns, Traci Dinwiddie, Richard Speight Jr, Kurt Fuller, Lauren Cohan, Robert Benedict…

 **Rating:** Nc-17

 **Disclaimer:** Ellos no nos pertenecen. No hay ánimo de lucro. Esto está hecho por fans y para fans.

 **Art:** Shirleypaz es un amor y nos ha hecho unos separadores preciosos. Seguro que van a gustaros. Muchas gracias, amor. Eres un cielo!!!  <3

 **Resumen:** Es el último curso en el instituto para Jensen. Un curso que pretende pasar como todos los demás; estudiando lo justo y divirtiéndose bastante. Pero el director del centro aprovecha la ventaja de ser la pareja de su madre para chantajearlo: si no se presenta a las pruebas de alta capacitación que se hacen cada año con vistas a la universidad, haría pública su relación con su madre, cosa que Jensen quiere evitar en lo posible. Misha es un chico inteligente y peculiar. Un buen estudiante con grandes aspiraciones de futuro. Las clases avanzadas son una gran oportunidad para él, pero no sólo por cuestiones académicas. Ese chico nuevo, Jensen, tan reticente a aceptar pertenecer a un grupo del que se siente avergonzado, será la llave para abrir la puerta a nuevas experiencias para los dos.

 

**3.**

 

                Jensen se desperezó y abrió la boca en un bostezo enorme. Si pudiera borrar un invento del mundo, sería el despertador. Maldito tiesto aguafiestas. Pero había que ir al instituto, no quedaba otra.

                El fin de semana estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y eso le animó un poco, pero antes había que pasar por la tortura de las clases. Sobre todo por las avanzadas. No es que se quejara, de hecho estaba muy contento con las asignaturas que había elegido y tenía mucha ilusión por lo que esas clases especiales podían hacer por su futuro. Siempre había tenido la esperanza de poder acceder a una carrera de artes gráficas, siempre y cuando lo de la música no le diera una alegría, claro. El dibujo, los comics, incluso la animación, eran unas de sus grandes pasiones y poder dedicar su vida a eso le haría inmensamente feliz. Sabía que aquella era una oportunidad de oro y tenía que aprovecharla. Aún así, las asignaturas de música eran las que más le emocionaban.

                Miró el horario que había pegado en el tablón de corcho que había sobre el escritorio. La primera clase era Teoría de la Música. Puestos a elegir, prefería eso a alguna de las clases normales y que le aburrían tanto como Matemáticas o Geografía. Si tenía algo que ver con la música, seguro que estaba bien.

                Una hora después no estaba tan seguro de que aquella clase fuera tan buena.

                Cuando llegó al aula, considerablemente apartada del resto, al final del pasillo de la cuarta planta, aún no había llegado nadie. Se sorprendió de ser el primero porque siempre llegaba tarde. Posiblemente esas clases realmente surtieran en él un buen efecto. En cierto modo comprendía a los que decían que ir a clase cuando lo que encuentras allí te interesa no es tan malo.

                El aula era muy espaciosa. Las ventanas dejaban entrar el sol de la primera hora de la mañana y estaba muy bien iluminada. Le llamó la atención que no hubiera más que algunas mesas en un rincón y que las sillas que deberían acompañarlas estaban colocadas en semicírculo en el otro extremo, cerca de la pizarra. Había un piano en un rincón y otros instrumentos esparcidos alrededor; una batería reluciente, varias guitarras y otros instrumentos de cuerda colocados en sus soportes de pie. También había una vitrina con otro tipo de instrumentos más pequeños y delicados y una sección de viento.

                Mientras esperaba que alguien más acudiera a la clase, se sentó en la banqueta del piano y levantó la tapa. Recordaba muy bien las clases de piano que había tomado de niño. Se las daba una amiga de su madre con la que se quedaba con frecuencia mientras ella trabajaba. La mujer siempre le había dicho que tenía mucho talento a pesar de que él no creía que lo suyo pudiera llamarse talento musical, precisamente. Cuando se mudaron, las clases terminaron y desde entonces no había tenido muchas posibilidades de tocar un piano como aquel.

                El instrumento era una belleza negra y reluciente. Acarició las teclas con suavidad y colocó los dedos en posición sin proponérselo. ¿Recordaría aún algo de lo que le habían enseñado? Probó con cuidado. El primer acorde sonó claro y eso le arrancó una sonrisa. Al parecer no había olvidado del todo cómo se tocaba. Dejó que los demás acordes fluyeran hasta formar una melodía armoniosa y precisa. Cerró los ojos y se entregó a la sensación de las notas vibrando bajo sus dedos, llenando sus oídos.

                Como si le hubieran tocado en un hombro, sintió la presencia de alguien más al instante y abrió los ojos. Misha le observaba desde la puerta con expresión extasiada. Dejó de tocar de golpe y bajó la tapa rápidamente, produciendo un ruido sordo que se escuchó en toda el aula. Se puso en pie avergonzado y se apartó el piano.

                -No, no pares. Lo estabas haciendo muy bien. – se apresuró a decirle Misha, adelantándose unos pasos.

                Le habría respondido que se equivocaba. No lo hacía bien. Pero aquella pieza era su preferida. La única que se había aprendido de memoria y que pensaba que había olvidado por completo.

                Algo le impidió contestarle. Tal vez fuera la vergüenza de que lo hubiera visto en un momento tan íntimo, allí sentado, con los ojos cerrados y en pleno éxtasis musical, pero el hecho de que hubiera sido él y no otro el que le hubiera sorprendido en esa situación lo hacía más difícil. Aquel chico era especialista en cruzarse en su camino cuando más vulnerable se encontraba. No sabía cómo enfrentarse a eso.

                -Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero eso era…

                -Bach. – dijo Jensen apresuradamente. Se arrepintió al instante.

                -Sí, Bach. – Misha se acercó con una sonrisa dulce y los ojos más brillantes que nunca. – Esa pieza es una maravilla. Es mi preferida.

                -Y la mía. – dijo Jensen con la cabeza baja y un hilo de voz casi inaudible. Lo había dicho más para sí mismo que para que Misha lo escuchara, pero sabía que el chico lo había oído. Casi podía sentir su sonrisa a pesar de estar separados por varios metros.

                -Qué dulce. – escuchó decir casi a su lado.

                Cuando alzó la vista, Misha estaba a un par de pasos escasos de él. Aún sonreía de esa manera tan enigmática y su cercanía le erizó la piel. Su primera intención fue apartarse. No tenía interés de permanecer tan cerca de aquel tío raro, pero no pudo. Su proximidad era puro magnetismo. Sus palabras retumbaron en su cabeza como el eco. _“Qué dulce”._ ¿Eso iba por él o por la pieza musical? Empezó a sudar. Tragó con fuerza incapaz de articular palabra. Si aquel tío no se apartaba de él de inmediato…

                Tres alumnos más entraron en el aula hablando en voz alta y ambos se apartaron rápidamente. Jensen se encontró maldiciendo la intromisión en lugar de agradeciéndola y aquello lo desconcertó. Debía de haberse vuelto loco porque ni quería ni le agradaba tener ese grado de acercamiento con Misha.

                Ni lo miró durante lo que duró la clase. Se concentró en entender lo que el profesor explicaba sobre maestría musical básica aunque fuera un poco coñazo. Cualquier cosa con tal de distraer su atención de Misha, que se había sentado un par de asientos a su izquierda. Teniendo en cuenta que las sillas estaban colocadas en semicírculo, no tenía más que girar levemente la cabeza para verlo.

                Bastante tuvo con escucharlo hablar durante casi toda la clase. Misha era todo un entendido en música, por lo que podía ver, y entre él y el profesor llevaron todo el peso de la clase. A pesar de todo, tenía que reconocer que le gustaba escucharlo hablar. No era el típico empollón repelente como había diagnosticado en un principio. Decía cosas interesantes y de forma casual y divertida, haciendo de la lección que había pronosticado como un coñazo, algo entretenido y ligero.

                Así dieron las nueve de la mañana. Había sido la clase más corta de su vida, que él recordara. Se sentía bien, como si realmente ese fuera su sitio y estaba convencido de que iba a aprender muchísimo allí. Ni siquiera salió corriendo del aula como solía hacer con otras asignaturas. Hasta que vio que los demás chicos se marchaban y sólo quedaba Misha, recogiendo un montón de libros del suelo. Antes de encontrarse otra vez en esa situación con él, salió corriendo y no paró hasta detenerse delante del aula de Química, su siguiente clase. En la mesa donde solía sentarse y que compartía con Chris, su amigo mezclaba líquidos y observaba con asombro cómo la mezcla cambiaba de color. Aquella sí que iba a ser una clase larga.

 

                Que la mañana se le pasara tan rápido, más que otras veces, no podía ser más que consecuencia de las clases especiales que habían empezado ese día a pleno rendimiento. Misha tenía una ilusión especial puesta en esas clases. De ellas dependía que pudiera acceder a la carrera que quería. Sabía que podía conseguirlo y lo haría. Pero no quería engañarse. Parte de la culpa de que las horas volaran era que sabía que iba a volver a encontrarse con Jensen.

                Coincidían en dos clases diarias y eso era todo un aliciente para desear que esas clases llegaran cuanto antes, aunque las que compartían ese día ya habían acabado. No solía hacerse ilusiones cuando conocía a un chico. Por regla general no encontraba interesantes a la mayoría de los que conocía y si a eso le restaba los que no compartían su inclinación sexual y a los que lo trataban como a un bicho raro, el resultado solía dar resultados negativos.

Pero Jensen era distinto. Se escudaba en su actitud rebelde y en un estilismo que provocaba rechazo por sistema para mantenerse apartado del grueso del grupo estudiantil, pero había descubierto cosas en él que le habían hecho verlo con otros ojos. Para empezar, era realmente guapo. Se ocultaba bajo una mata de pelo castaño claro que habría resultado natural en un vikingo, pero a él le restaba belleza. Posiblemente por eso lo llevaba así. Aunque tal vez peinándolo hacia atrás, dejando más a la vista la cara…

                Pensó en los bonitos ojos verdes camuflados tras el flequillo. Unos ojos intensos y cálidos a pesar de todo. Y en las pecas que le salpicaban toda la cara. Y en la boca de labios llenos y generosos. Dios, qué guapo era. Uno de los más guapos de la escuela, estaba seguro. En el fondo se alegraba de que fuera así y de que perteneciera a un grupo tan reducido como evitado ya que de haber sido de los que hacen deporte y visten con clase habría estado totalmente fuera de su alcance.

                Y no es que estuviera a su alcance. Más bien lo contrario, pero había notado la forma en que lo había mirado en alguna ocasión. Cuando estaba relajado y convencido de que no lo notaba, Jensen le había mirado de una forma que no quería calificar, principalmente porque no quería hacerse ilusiones. Era casi imposible que Jensen fuera de los suyos y totalmente improbable que sintiera algún tipo de atracción por él.

                Aún así, pensaba que podían llegar a ser amigos. Si se relajaba un poco y se abría, quizás dejaría de verlo como a un friki y descubría que podía ser un buen amigo, digno de confianza, interesante y divertido. Alguien con quien compartir muchas cosas.

                Eso era un sueño tan difícil de conseguir. Llegar a mantener una relación de amistad con Jensen como la que le gustaría era tan improbable como que le correspondiera en su verdadero interés por él. Jamás iba a encontrar a un chico como Jensen que le diera lo que él quería a pesar de que se conformaba con poco. Sería capaz de cualquier cosa por un beso, uno sólo. Después podría retirarse al exilio como un compositor excéntrico. No pedía mucho, ¿no?

                Jamás había besado a otro chico y pensar en hacerlo con Jensen le hizo hervir la sangre. ¿Cómo sería? Seguro que era dulce y exigente a la vez. Sus labios debían saber como sabe todo lo prohibido. Debía de ser excitante y ardiente, cálido, sensual y provocador. Seguramente tendría más experiencia que él,  así que dejaría que lo instruyera, que lo guiara por el desconocido camino del placer de los besos. Y usaría la lengua, seguro que sí. Lamería la suya hasta enseñarle el ritmo correcto para complacerlo y entonces moriría de placer.

                Misha sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que hacer lo posible para quitarse la imagen de Jensen metiéndole la lengua en la boca antes de entrar en la clase o lo pasaría mal. Ya sufría bastante con la erección que el  vívido sueño le había provocado. Por suerte llevaba ropa holgada y no se notaba, o eso esperaba, pero el dolor de sentirse excitado hasta el extremo no se lo quitaba nadie. Bueno, podía quitárselo Jensen. Como hizo en aquel baño…

                -Collins. – alguien le gritó casi en el oído y le dio una palmada en la espalda que casi lo tira de boca. - ¿Vas para clase?

                -Chad. – intentó sonreír al chico. Chad era amigo de Jensen y le hizo sentir raro encontrarlo mientras pensaba cosas sucias sobre él. – Pues… sí, iba a clase.

                El chico despeinado y ojeroso se acercó mucho a él para hablarle en confidencia. Misha no se apartó como habría hecho cualquier otro al ver que un tipo con pinta de yonki se le arrima tanto, sino que le ofreció la intimidad que parecía estar pidiéndole para hablarle.

                -¿Estas en clase de cocina? – le preguntó Chad con un susurro.

                -Pues sí.

  1.                 -Bien. – hizo una pausa un tanto extraña, como si hubiera olvidado lo que quería decir.              - ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado en la clase?



                -¿A mi lado? Oh, no me digas que estás en clase de cocina también. ¡Eso es genial! Claro, podemos sentarnos juntos.

                -Uf, vale, gracias. – el chico respiró aliviado. –No he ido nunca antes a esa clase y me da cague.

                -No pasa nada. Es una clase entretenida. No te hacía cocinando, la verdad.

                Empezaron a caminar de camino al aula de cocina y Chad siguió hablándole muy cerca del oído. Parecía estar muy interesado en ocultar lo que le contaba de forma tan confidencial.

                -Sí, bueno, yo tampoco me veía cocinando, la verdad. Resulta que se me da bien, ¿qué te parece? Yo, que no se me da bien ni respirar y mira que lo hago sin darme cuenta.

                -No digas eso, hombre. – Misha le pasó un brazo por los hombros, sorprendiendo a Chad. – Me han dicho que eres un batería genial. Ese es un talento muy especial, Chad. No todo el mundo puede hacer lo que tú haces.

                -¡Hey, es cierto! – Chad paró en seco en medio del pasillo, emocionado con lo que Misha acababa de descubrirle. – No todo el mundo puede tocar la batería, ¿verdad? Para eso hay que usar las manos y los pies. Y cada uno de forma distinta, ¿sabes? Tiene su dificultad, sí.

                -Pues claro. Es muy difícil.

                -Sí, lo es. – Chad se agarró a Misha de la misma forma que él lo había hecho segundos antes y caminó a su lado con un porte argulloso que no le había visto antes. Incluso llevaba la cabeza alta y la espalda erguida. – Bueno, vamos a ver cómo se nos da la cocina. ¿Sabes hacer creps?

                -Um… pues no.

                -Yo sí. Tranquilo. Tú no te separes de mí y verás lo pronto que aprendes a hacerlas.

 

 

 

 

                Las primeras clases de la mañana fueron un rollo casi imposible de soportar. Misha no hacía más que mirar el reloj deseoso de que llegara la hora del almuerzo y a partir de ahí, tener dos horas seguidas de clases especiales con Jensen. El día anterior se había ido a casa con el firme propósito de quitarse a Jensen del coco, pero esa mañana, conforme se había levantado, esos ojos verdes fueron lo primero que le vino a la cabeza. Entonces supo que sería así el resto del día.

                Durante las tres primeras horas de clase no había coincidido con él y tampoco se lo había encontrado por el pasillo. A cuarta hora tenía libre, pero había pensado ir a la biblioteca a sacar varios libros que, posiblemente, le hicieran falta para algunas clases.

                Al igual que el día anterior las primeras horas habían volado, las de hoy estaban siendo un calvario. Con una paciencia infinita y tras haber mirado el reloj dos millones de veces, sonó el timbre para la hora de comer. Caminó rápido hacia su taquilla y guardó los libros que había sacado. Luego puso rumbo a la cafetería.

                Aquello ya estaba llenándose y tuvo que guardar cola para comprarse algo. Los del grupo ecologista ya estaban esperándole y Misha se sentó con ellos, pero lo hizo torciendo la silla, para tener al menos así algo de visión para la mesa de los más ruidosos del instituto. Estos estaban llegando uno a uno y aún no habían empezado a armarla, aunque pronto comenzarían con las risas o a tararear canciones de dudosa letra haciendo que algún profesor tuviera que acercarse hasta ellos y mandarles callar. Eran divertidos. Unos cabrones, pero divertidos al fin y al cabo.

                Chad ya estaba allí, literalmente tumbado sobre la mesa, como siempre. El día anterior se había reído muchísimo con él en clase de cocina. Hicieron un bizcocho de chocolate y aunque el de Chad fue sin duda el mejor, ese muchacho era torpe por naturaleza y tuvo que advertirle varias veces que tuviera cuidado de no confundir la sal y el azúcar. No obstante, ese chico si se lo proponía, podía llegar a ser un gran chef.

                - Misha –uno de los miembros del grupo ecologista que estaba sentado al otro extremo de la mesa, le lanzó una octavilla para que lo mirara-. Este fin de semana vamos a ir a Valley Creek. Quieren cortar un árbol que lleva allí siglos para ensanchar la carretera y nosotros vamos a manifestarnos. ¿Te apuntas?

                Por alguna extraña razón, antes de contestar, Misha levantó la cabeza porque se sentía observado. Por su lado pasaban varios alumnos que se dirigían a sus asientos. Uno de ellos era Jensen. Ambos se quedaron mirándose por unos segundos, incapaces de decir nada. Ni siquiera un simple hola.

                El más afectado parecía ser Jensen, que incluso se había parado para mirarle. Claro que eso duró apenas un par de segundos porque Chris, que iba detrás de él, le dio un empujón mientras se quejaba en voz alta.

                - Joder, Jensen, camina, que quiero comerme estos macarrones antes de que le salgan pelo.

                Jensen siguió su camino y Misha se quedó mirando el espacio que había ocupado segundos atrás. ¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser sencillas con él? ¿Iban a estar así todo el curso, mirándose y hablándose a ratos?

                El resto de la hora no pudo volverse ni siquiera un segundo para mirarle. Los chicos que estaban sentados a su lado le habían empezado a contar el plan y habían capturado gran parte de su atención y su tiempo. Cuando Misha quiso darse cuenta, el timbré sonó. Otro día habría maldecido mil veces la pérdida de tiempo, pero ahora sabía que iba a tener dos horas seguidas con Jensen, y eso compensaba la extraña sensación que había tenido en la cafetería, porque había querido volverse y mirarle unas mil veces, pero no pudo. No sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

                Jensen sin embargo no le había quitado ojo de encima en toda la hora. Había comido en silencio mientras los cafres de sus amigos gritaban a su alrededor. Cuando al fin sonó el timbre, se levantó para ir a su próxima clase lo antes posible, pero Chris lo detuvo.

                Jensen maldijo entre dientes. Le hubiera gustado decirle que no, pero su amigo parecía tan serio que movió la cabeza automáticamente. Chris asintió y lo arrastró hacia los baños. Incómodo, Jensen se dio cuenta de que ese era el baño donde había entrado el otro día cuando… bueno, cuando Misha le dejó claro que sabía lo que había estado haciendo.

                - Tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy serio.

                Jensen levantó una ceja. La última vez que había visto a su amigo así de preocupado había sido cuando habían dejado de echar por la tele los vigilantes de la playa.

                - Soy todo oídos –Jensen se dejó de caer contra un lavabo y lo miró, siendo consciente de que ya llegaba tarde.

                - Steve y yo queremos prepararle una fiesta sorpresa a Chad por su cumpleaños, y nos gustaría que nos ayudases en algo.

                - Ya os dije la última vez que no iba a volver a regatear con una puta nunca más en la vida. Ni para Chad ni para nadie –Jensen cerró los ojos intentando sacar de su mente la última fiesta de cumpleaños de su amigo.

                - Que no, joder. Verás –Chris murmuró como si hubiera alguien más allí con ellos y no los dos solos como parecía ser-. Chad está haciendo algo por las tardes, pero no nos lo quiere decir.

                - ¿Cómo lo sabes?        

                - Por algunas respuestas que nos ha dado y tal. Creo que hay otra persona.

                Ahora sí que Chris había logrado captar toda la atención de Jensen.

                - ¿Cómo otra persona? ¿Una chica, te refieres?

                - No sé, tío. Pero está raro. Sé que hace algo por las tardes porque lo llamo a casa  y no está y hoy en clase de lengua dijo no sé qué de un bizcochito.

                - ¿Bizcochito? –realmente Jensen no creía que Chad estuviera con una chica y que la llamase bizcochito.

                - Sí. ¿Tú sabes algo?

                - Ni idea. Últimamente le veo poco, la verdad.

                Chris asintió.

                - Que esa es otra, macho. ¿Dónde te metes? Apenas tenemos en común un par de clases. ¿Ya tienes tu horario o es que estás pasando del tema?

                Jensen necesitó varios segundos para inventarse algo.

                - He tenido un lío en secretaría brutal y no hago más que dar vueltas todo el día. A ver si se aclaran y deciden a qué clases voy y cuáles no.

                Chris pareció entender el problema.

                - Quéjate al director. Es un mamón, pero es legal.

                A Jensen le chirriaron los dientes al oír nombrar a Jeffrey. Ese hijo de puta era el causante directo de que estuviera volviéndose loco ese año y tuviera que mentirles a sus amigos. Aunque si no hubiera sido por él, no habría conocido a Misha.

                - Eso  haré –respondió para quitárselo de encima-. Tengo que irme, Chris. Te prometo indagar a ver qué diablos le pasa a Chad, ¿vale? Nos vemos luego.

                Sin esperar respuesta, Jensen salió corriendo. Tenía que llegar al auditorio de historia del arte, que era la clase que le tocaba ahora, y esa estaba a tomar por culo, como la clase de música. Corrió todo lo que pudo por los pasillos vacios del instituto y llegó a la puerta del aula lo antes que pudo. Antes de abrir respiró hondo, entró y llamó.

                Toda la clase se volvió para mirarle. El profesor, el señor Roché, caminó hacia él.

                - Ackles, ¿verdad?

                Jensen asintió.

                - Lo siento… se me ha hecho tarde.

                Sebastian Roché lo miró divertido cuando se puso a su lado. El chico traía el pulso acelerado y al correr el pelo se le había revuelto.

                - ¿Alguna aventurilla en el servicio, Jensen? –el tono de Sebastian fue lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo se enterara ellos dos.

                Estupefacto, Jensen se puso colorado y el profesor malinterpretó ese gesto.

                - Ahhhh, pillín –le dio un codazo-. Intenta acabar antes la próxima vez, ¿vale? –luego camino de nuevo hacia el resto de la clase y se sentó sobre la mesa donde había estado sentado antes-. Pasa por favor, Jensen y toma asiento. Estábamos hablando de que los primeros preservativos datan de la época de los egipcios.

                Jensen se sentó en el primer sitio que vio, colorado aún como estaba, quiso desaparecer del campo de visión del resto de sus compañeros. No es que le diera demasiada vergüenza que los demás le mirasen, pero la insinuación del profesor lo había dejado K.O.

                - Como os iba diciendo –Sebastian cogió un caramelo y jugó con él en la mano-, dicen que los egipcios lo inventaron aunque las primeras pruebas son de mucho tiempo más tarde. ¿Sabéis la fecha?

                - ¿En Roma? –respondió un muchacho canijo de ojos claros y saltones.

                Sebastian le guiñó un ojo y le lanzó el caramelo.

                - Eso lo dices por las orgías y las fiestecitas que se traían los romanos, ¿no?

                La clase rió y Jensen desconectó del todo. Se sentía extraño estando ahí en lo que se suponía debía de ser una clase de arte. Quizás lo que le jodía es que desde donde estaba sentado, no veía a Misha. Se había pasado todo el día esperando para sentarse a su lado y ahora ni siquiera lo veía. Genial. Al final de la clase estaba enfurruñado consigo mismo y con el mundo en general. Cuando sonó el timbre fue el primero en salir y caminó sin levantar la cabeza del suelo hasta que llegó a la clase de música. Se había llevado toda la mañana esperando por esas clases y al final le estaban defraudando.

                Cuando llegó a clase de música, Jensen tomó asiento en una silla cualquiera y esperó a que el resto de sus compañeros entraran. Muchos eran la mayoría que habían asistido a la clase de historia del arte y conforme fueron llegando, se fueron sentando.

                - Hey, me llamo Jared –un muchacho muy alto y muy delgado le tendió la mano para presentarse-. Eres Jensen, ¿no?

                Jensen aceptó la mano y se la estrechó.

                - Culpable –sonrió a medias.

                - Hey, Lauren, ven. Siéntate con nosotros.

                Jensen maldijo cuando una chica llegó hasta ellos y se sentó a su lado, ocupando el único asiento libre que quedaba. Jared los presentó y se pusieron a charlar de algo que había pasado esa mañana en el colegio a primera hora. Jensen no logró concentrarse en lo que era, aunque la verdad es que le daba igual. Sólo veía que esa chica, Lauren, le hablaba muy de cerca y le sonreía todo el rato. Él no pudo menos que devolverle la sonrisa, y así los encontró Misha cuando apareció por la puerta. Parecía algo más serio que de costumbre y traía una pila de libros en los brazos. Los dejó en una mesa al fondo de la clase y se acercó para sentarse al lado de Jared. Éste se volvió y lo saludó. Ese chico parecía conocer a todo el mundo.

                Desde donde estaba sentado Jensen escuchó la voz de Misha, respondiendo a las preguntas de Jared. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había echado esa voz de menos.

                - Lo sé, llego tarde. Lo siento –el profesor de música cerró la puerta tras él y se acomodó en el sitio que quedaba libre-. He pensado que los viernes podríamos dejarlo para clases menos teóricas y más prácticas, ya que todos estamos mucho más cansados y deseando que llegue el fin de semana. Así que he pensado que podríamos hacer una clase musical. ¿Quién toca algún instrumento?

                Misha levantó la mano y otro chico con gafas también. Jensen debería de haberla levantado, pero pasó. No estaba de humor para ponerse a explicar algo sobre su vida y mucho menos a tocar algo. Cuando estaba así, mejor dejarle a su aire.

                El profesor les habló de lo importante que era la música para el ser humano, cosa que todos sabían y les pidió a los chicos que habían levantado la mano, que tocaran algo. El chico con gafas se levantó y cogió una armónica. A buen ritmo comenzó a tocar una conocida sintonía de televisión y el resto de la clase acabó tarareando a la par. Cuando acabó, le aplaudieron y el profesor les habló de tocar algo que sintieran. Cuando un artista estaba inspirado, tenía el don de hacer llegar lo que sentía a todo aquel que le escuchara.

                - Misha –el profesor de pronto se volvió hacia él-. Sé que tocas el piano porque nos ayudaste el año pasado en una actuación para el día de acción de gracias. ¿Te apetece tocar algo?

                Misha asintió, se levantó y caminó solemne hacia el piano.

                - Recuerda Misha que tienes que tocar algo que sientas, ya sea en este momento o algo que hayas sentido alguna vez. Independientemente de que lo que toques lo conozcamos o no, nos guste o no, tienes que hacernos sentir eso mismo que tú sientes. ¿De acuerdo? ¿Podrás hacerlo?

                - Voy a intentarlo –el chico sonrió. Levantó la tapa y puso los pies en los pedales del piano. Antes de bajar los dedos y posarlas sobre las teclas, lanzó una rápida mirada hacia Jensen.

                Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto, simplemente habría pensado que era una mirada al alzar hacia la clase. Pero no fue así, y Jensen lo sabía. Sabía que eso que iba a tocar, iba para él.

 

                Los primeros acordes del [Nothing Else Matter de Metallica](http://www.goear.com/listen/0b9163f/nothing-else-matters-metallica) llenaron el aula. No se oía nada más. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido alrededor de él. Incluso muchos de sus compañeros dejaron de parpadear. Todas las miradas estaban fijas en él. Misha había cerrado los ojos y se había dejado llevar, deslizándose nota a nota por la canción.

                Los labios de Jensen se movían silenciosos, cantando de memoria la letra de una de sus canciones favoritas de todos los tiempos. No pudo quitarle los ojos de encima a los dedos gráciles y largos de Misha. Se movían rápidos y elegantes, saltando de nota en nota, acariciando cada tecla como si fuera algo frágil y único.

                De pronto el timbre sonó estruendoso en el aula y Misha paró de tocar. Todos se quedaron en silencio. Luego, uno a uno comenzaron a aplaudirle.

                - Eso ha sido excelente, Misha. Vamos a tener que oírte tocar más a menudo –se volvió hacia el resto de la clase-. Que tengáis un buen fin de semana a todos.

                Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Misha se había quedado solo en la clase. El resto de sus compañeros y el profesor se habían ido pitando de allí, locos por empezar el fin de semana. Él se había quedado como un tonto al piano, intentando poner en orden sus ideas. No  había pretendido darle tanta intensidad a la canción, pero le salió así. De pronto una voz le hizo volver la cabeza.

                - ¿Terminarías de tocar la canción para mí?

                Misha vio cómo Jensen se acercaba hasta él y se sentaba a su lado en el largo banco del piano. Éste no le dijo nada, puso las manos sobre las notas correctas y siguió por donde lo había dejado, casi a mitad de la canción.

                Mientras escuchaba, Jensen no había dicho nada. Había salido de la clase casi el primero y cuando ya estaba llegando al coche, se dio la vuelta. Necesitaba oír el final de la canción. Quería que Misha lo terminara. Lo necesitaba.

                Cuando Misha llegó casi al final de la canción y aminoró el ritmo para dar paso a las notas finales, torció la cabeza para mirar a Jensen. Éste tenía un semblante serio y extraño y parecía escuchar la música con algo más que con los oídos. Poco a poco, Jensen se fue acercando a él, rozando su brazo con el suyo. Misha no se echó hacia atrás sino más bien le salió al encuentro. Cuando ambas cabezas estaban peligrosamente juntas y la canción hubo terminado, Jensen lo miró. Lo miró fijamente. Luego se fue rápidamente sin mirar atrás y sin decirle anda.

                Misha se quedó allí sentando, con el corazón amenazando con salírsele del pecho y con un problema en sus pantalones.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Título:** Air on the G string

 **Capítulo:** 4/9 + Epílogo

 **Autoras:** Flexikuki y Taolee

 **Beteado:** Flexikuki y Taolee

 **Pairing:** Jensen/Misha

 **Fandom:** RPS. AU.

 **Personajes secundarios que irán saliendo:** Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Jared Padalecki, Chad Lindberg, Christian Kane, Steve Carlson, Jason Manns, Traci Dinwiddie, Richard Speight Jr, Kurt Fuller, Lauren Cohan, Robert Benedict…

 **Rating:** Nc-17

 **Disclaimer:** Ellos no nos pertenecen. No hay ánimo de lucro. Esto está hecho por fans y para fans.

 **Art:** Shirleypaz es un amor y nos ha hecho unos separadores preciosos. Seguro que van a gustaros. Muchas gracias, amor. Eres un cielo!!!  <3

 **Resumen:** Es el último curso en el instituto para Jensen. Un curso que pretende pasar como todos los demás; estudiando lo justo y divirtiéndose bastante. Pero el director del centro aprovecha la ventaja de ser la pareja de su madre para chantajearlo: si no se presenta a las pruebas de alta capacitación que se hacen cada año con vistas a la universidad, haría pública su relación con su madre, cosa que Jensen quiere evitar en lo posible. Misha es un chico inteligente y peculiar. Un buen estudiante con grandes aspiraciones de futuro. Las clases avanzadas son una gran oportunidad para él, pero no sólo por cuestiones académicas. Ese chico nuevo, Jensen, tan reticente a aceptar pertenecer a un grupo del que se siente avergonzado, será la llave para abrir la puerta a nuevas experiencias para los dos.

 

 

**4.**

 

                Había tenido todo el fin de semana para despejarse y aún así se había levantado el lunes con la cabeza hecha un lío. Jensen ya esperaba que entrar a primera hora de la mañana en clase de Historia del Arte y encontrarse con Misha allí no iba a ser fácil. El chico lucía resplandeciente a primera hora de la mañana. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta. El pelo no se había terminado de secar del todo, lo que le indicó que estaba recién duchado, y hablaba animadamente con un compañero. Curiosamente, su sonrisa perfecta le dolió como una bofetada con el revés de la mano.

                Se sentó en la primera silla que encontró libre y rezó para que el profesor llegara pronto y comenzara la clase. No quería hablar con Misha. Sobre todo después del numerito de derretirse literalmente a su lado mientras tocaba el piano. ¿Habría notado Misha lo vulnerable que estaba en aquel momento? Ojalá no se diera cuenta de su estado. Ya había hecho demasiado el ridículo con él.

 

                Aquel día consiguió esquivar a Misha. Se vio obligado a cruzar un par de palabras con él en alguna clase, pero nunca habían estado solos y eso había servido de gran ayuda. Si pudiera hacer lo mismo el resto de la semana… O el resto del mes, mejor. O del curso entero, ya puestos.

                No es que fuera un cobarde. Es que Misha le echaba por tierra años de estudiada heterosexualidad. Nadie, ni sus mejores amigos, ni su madre siquiera, sabía cuáles eran sus inclinaciones y no podía dejar que aquel tío le desmontara el chiringuito. Aparte de hacerlo sentirse de una forma que no había experimentado antes y que no sabía cómo atajar.

                El tal Misha le excitaba hasta decir basta y le hacía dejar al descubierto actitudes que se había prohibido terminantemente mostrar en público. Desgraciadamente, el demonio siempre estaba ahí para tentarlo y no pudo dejar de pensar que tal vez tenía que evitar a Misha en público, por aquello de que alguien notara que se le escapaba un poco de aceite, pero ¿y en privado?  ¿Qué problema había en probar cómo se sentía con él en un ambiente más íntimo? Algo parecido a lo sucedido en clase de música solo que sin salir corriendo como una niña a las primeras de cambio.

                En cuanto pensó en ello descartó la idea. Sólo de pensar en estar a solas con Misha… No, definitivamente no era una buena idea. Mejor seguir con el plan original; evitarlo en lo posible y todo el tiempo posible.

                Y lo estaba consiguiendo

Después de casi un mes esquivando al chico, estaba casi seguro de poder seguir haciéndolo por tiempo indefinido. La verdad es que se estaba convirtiendo en un maestro del engaño. Aún no les había contado a los chicos lo de las clases avanzadas y estaba seguro de que no sospechaban nada. Para ellos, el motivo por el cual no estaban tanto tiempo juntos como en otros cursos era que el claustro de profesores había decidido mantenerlos separados, dada la alta tasa de siniestralidad en el colegio cuando estaban los cinco juntos. Así que con la trola del complot había conseguido no darles explicaciones sobre su nueva situación académica.

                Con respecto a Misha… Bueno, eso había sido difícil, pero estaba bastante contento con los resultados. El chico parecía haber entendido que no deseaba ningún tipo de acercamiento con él y también se había apartado un poco de su camino. Se saludaban, hablaban en clase si era preciso, pero poco más.

                Eso sí, Jensen no había podido dejar de observarlo. Mientras atendía en clase, en la cafetería, caminando por los pasillos. Cualquier imagen de Misha estaba ya grabada en su cerebro después de un mes observándolo. Que no quisiera acercarse a él no quería decir que no le gustara. Desgraciadamente, le gustaba. Y mucho.

                Eso podía haberse quedado así, pero sucedió algo que hizo que viera a Misha con otros ojos.

                El jueves por la tarde estaban todos esperando a Chad en la entrada del instituto. Normalmente se iban sin él, pero esa noche tenían ensayo y no querían que el chico volviera a olvidarse. Aquel ensayo era importante y estaba relacionado con el inminente cumpleaños de Chad, así que no podían decirle que no podía faltar por nada del mundo.

                Aún no sabían qué leches hacía Chad a esas horas en el colegio, pero estaban seguros de que no había salido por la puerta. Ellos lo habrían visto. Eran las cinco pasadas cuando un revuelo llamo su atención. Algo pasaba en uno de los pasillos.

                Como si supieran lo que ocurría, salieron corriendo hasta el círculo de gente donde unos cuantos miembros del equipo de football reían e insultaban a alguien. El corro se despejó lo suficiente por unos segundos como para ver que era a Chad al que pretendían usar de balón.

                Aceleraron el paso, irritados porque los animales de los deportistas la tomaran con su amigo, y estaban dispuestos a empezar a pisar cabezas en cuanto los tuvieran a mano. Pero algo los hizo detenerse en seco. Misha, que abultaba casi tan poco como Chad delante de los enormes jugadores, escudó a su amigo y les plantó cara como un león.

                -Dejad de meteros con él. – les gritó. – Iros a tomar batidos de proteínas o chorradas de esas que hacéis siempre.

                -Tú no te metas, piojo. – le ladró uno de los chicos.

                -Estáis molestando a mi amigo, así que me meto si quiero.

                -Joder, con el canijo. Ya puestos, nos da igual patear un culo que dos, así que si te interesa… - los jugadores rieron la gracia.

                -Aún está por ver que vayáis a patear uno. Ya dos, ni te cuento.

                -Te voy a…

                El chico, quarterback del equipo del colegio, debía medir como metro y medio más que Misha por todos los flancos, pero él no se amedrentó. Jensen estuvo a punto de saltar en defensa de ambos, ya que si aquellos tíos empezaban a repartir leches iban a cobrar tanto Misha como Chad. Lo que le hizo detenerse fue la actitud de Misha, aún firme y seguro en su sitio, plantándole cara a un tío que podría romperle todos los huesos de un guantazo.

                -¿Qué? – dijo Misha con chulería y adelantando el cuerpo sin miedo. - ¿Qué me vas a hacer? ¿Me vas a pegar? Venga, hazlo, troglodita.

                -No me tientes, imbécil.

                -No te tiento, pero si has venido a descargar tus frustraciones avasallando a los que no tienen nada que hacer contigo, déjame decirte que vas a tener que vértelas conmigo. Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que la tengas como un cacahuete por culpa de los esteroides y no se te ponga dura. Lo mismo nos rompes las piernas a los dos, pero voy a hacer lo que sea por impedírtelo.

                El tipo gruñó. Todos estaban esperando la reacción del jugador después de que aquel insensato insultara su virilidad, cosa que jamás había que poner en duda cuando de un deportista se trataba. Afortunadamente, el chico pareció pensárselo mejor y con un _“bah, no merece la pena”_ casi inaudible, se volvió y desapareció con su corte de hormonados tras él.

                En cuanto se fueron, Misha soltó todo el aire de los pulmones en un suspiro de alivio. Pareció encoger tras comprender que se había librado de una buena y que lo que podía haberle pasado si el jugador no hubiera estado tan desconcertado porque alguien tuviera los cojones de plantarle cara podía haber sido muy serio.

                -Joder, Misha, gracias. – le dijo Chad admirado por el coraje de su amigo.

                -No importa, hombre.

                El pequeño grupo que formaban los amigos de Chad se acercaron con la boca abierta y sin dar crédito aún a lo que habían visto.

                -¿Pero tú sabes lo que has hecho, insensato? – le recriminó Jason. – Ese gorila es un cabrón de cuidado. Yo que tú me buscaría un guardaespaldas ya.

                -No le tengo miedo a ese. – le contestó Misha.

                -Deberías. – dijo Chris. – Yo me las he visto alguna vez con él y es un tipo duro.

                -Bueno, cuando me tope con él me aseguraré de tener mucho terreno para correr.

                Todos rieron, restándole importancia al asunto. Menos Jensen. Estaba tan impresionado porque Misha diera la cara por Chad, que no podía dejar de mirarlo como si fuera un superhéroe.

                -Bueno, ¿y se puede saber qué ha pasado? – preguntó Steve.

                Misha y Chad se miraron, como pidiéndose permiso para hablar. Entonces Chad asintió con la cabeza y bajó la mirada.

                -Chad ha estado asistiendo a la clase de cocina. Al parecer,  ese idiota se ha enterado y le parece un poco patético así que ha empezado a insultarle. Supongo que no había otro por aquí cerca y le ha tocado a él.

                -¿Estás en clase de cocina? – dijeron todos a coro.

                -Bueno… sí. – le respuesta asustada del chico enfadó mucho a Misha, que arremetió contra los que se hacían llamar sus amigos por no respetarlo.

                -¿Hay algún problema porque vaya a clase de cocina? Porque si es así tal vez no deberíais llamaros amigos suyos. – los chicos callaron de inmediato, amedrentados por la actitud de Misha. – Los amigos se respetan, se ayudan, no se juzgan jamás. Si Chad quiere hacer cocina, vosotros deberíais apoyarlo y no reíros de él. Ahora me explico por qué no quería que os enterarais. Chad es muy buen cocinero. En serio, os sorprendería la habilidad que tiene y tendríais que estar alentándole en lugar de hacerlo sentir mal por hacer algo que de verdad le gusta y que podría ser una excelente profesión en el futuro.

                Agacharon la cabeza avergonzados. El sermón de Misha les había dejado sin palabras. Saber que Chad había confiado en alguien que no pertenecía al grupo antes que en ellos les hizo pensar que tal vez no eran del todo respetuosos con las inquietudes de los demás miembros del grupo. Creían respetarse, pero tal vez no lo hacían del todo bien.

                Jensen estaba admirado. Misha era valiente y decidido. Y no podía estar más guapo que con ese ceño fruncido cuando hablaba con tanta seriedad. Tenía tanta razón en todo… Eso le hizo pensar que tal vez debería contarles a los chicos lo de las clases especiales. Ellos deberían apoyarlo. Eran sus amigos, ¿no? ¿Qué hacía temiéndoles? Podría extender el turno de confesiones y de paso contarles que le gustaban los tíos. El que tenían delante, para más señas.

                Mejor no soltarles de golpe una bomba así. No estaba del todo seguro de que lo  entendieran bien. Una cosa era confesar que estaba estudiando a sus espaldas y otra muy distinta soltarles que le iban las pollas. Aquello podía ser demasiado para una sola sesión.

                Fuera como fuese, aquel incidente le aclaró dos cosas; la primera era que debía confiar más en sus amigos y exigirles más comprensión y tolerancia dado que eran los mejores amigos del mundo. Y segundo… que se estaba enamorando de Misha y la misión de mantenerse alejado de él quedaba oficialmente abortada.

 

 

 

 

                Jensen intentó sentarse al día siguiente en una de las clases avanzadas que compartía con Misha, pero éste ya se había sentado al lado de Jared. Parecían pasarlo bien charlando animadamente y Jensen estuvo a punto de lanzar una silla por la ventana y ponerse a gritar como un loco. A toda esa larga lista de sentimientos que habían  empezando a roerle como si fuera un trozo de madera en un sótano, debía sumar los celos. Genial, estaba celoso de un tío que medía dos metros, que tenía unos ojos cristalinos preciosos y dos hoyuelos adorables en las mejillas. ¡Contra eso no se podía competir, joder! Frustrado, se sentó en la segunda fila justo detrás de ellos. No se enteraba de la conversación, pero al menos los veía reírse, y la verdad, no sabía qué era peor. Posiblemente se tenía que haber sentado al otro lado de la clase donde nos los hubiera visto charlar tan íntimamente. En serio, su vida era patética y ojalá se abriera un agujero en el suelo y se lo tragara.

                Para colmo de males, Misha monopolizó casi toda la clase porque tenía que exponer un trabajo que había mandado días atrás el profesor y ese día casualmente, le tocaba a él. ¿Por qué no se pegaba un tiro ya y acababa con ese sufrimiento?

                Se pasó la mano por la frente y se quedó así un par de segundos más de la cuenta. La imagen de Misha echándole huevos a ese grandullón le venía a la mente una y otra vez y no podía evitar sentirse terriblemente orgulloso por él. Orgulloso y cachondo. Saber que Misha podía defenderse solo le despertaba muchos sentimientos de distinta índole y todavía no había podido ponerlos todos en orden ni analizarlos. El día que se pusiera a ello iba a tener un serio problema.

                Al fin la clase terminó y Jensen salió como un rayo. No quería quedarse más tiempo allí para ver cómo Misha y Jared se hacían íntimos. Sólo le faltaba eso.

                Cuando tomó la esquina del pasillo para dirigirse a la siguiente clase, que estaba en el piso de abajo, vio venir a Steve de frente. ¿Qué diablo estaba haciendo ese allí? Preocupado de que le viera salir de la clase de los avanzados, Jensen retrocedió, chocó con un compañero, se disculpó y se deslizó de nuevo hacia la clase. Misha, que iba a salir en ese momento, frenó en seco mientras veía cómo se ocultaba al lado de la puerta, entre el perchero y un armario. Al ver a Steve en la puerta, creyó entenderlo todo.

                - ¡Misha! Te estaba buscando.

                Misha se apresuró hacia la entrada de la clase para evitar que el otro entrara.

                - ¿Sí? –miró de reojo a Jensen, que apenas estaba a metro y medio de él y que tenía cara de haber visto un fantasma-. Dime.

                - El sábado es el cumpleaños de Chad, y los chicos y yo le estamos preparado una fiesta. Como sabemos que Chad y tú sois también colegas, queríamos invitarte para que fuera una sorpresa. Seguro que a Chad le encantará verte allí.

                Jensen abrió mucho los ojos sin poder evitarlo. ¿De quién coño había sido la idea de invitarle sin consultarlo con él? ¿No se suponía que eran un grupo? Misha había fijado la mirada en él y había visto su expresión en el rostro.

                - No sé… Tengo mucho que estudiar.

                - Tío, no me seas cerebrín y la cagues. El otro día te comportaste como un animal  y eso moló que te cagas, ¿sabes? Pensé que jamás diría esto, pero creí que nunca admiraría ni sería amigo de un tío que va a la clase de avanzados.

                Misha volvió a mirar de reojo a Jensen, que tenía los dientes apretados y los ojos cerrados, esperando sin duda que Misha lo delatara.

                Pero eso no ocurrió.

                - Ya ves. La gente suele sorprender cuando menos te lo esperas –sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que Jensen había abierto los ojos y lo miraba asombrado-. ¿A qué hora es la fiesta?

                - No lo tengo muy claro, porque hay que llevar las cosas para tocar y todo ese lío, así que aún no lo sé. Pero si estás interesado, le pregunto a estos y mañana mismo te lo digo.

                - Vale.

                Steve sonrió y se marchó de allí contento de haber cumplido con su cometido. Misha lo vio marcharse y cuando se aseguro de que el colega de Jensen ya no podía oírles, se volvió  hacia él.

                - ¿Por qué no le has dicho a tus amigos que estás en la clase de avanzados?

                Jensen salió de su escondite y lo miró. Estaba ligeramente colorado y era la primera vez que Misha se dirigía a él sin que fuera un tema de clase.

                - No quería que se rieran de mí.

                - Igual deberías de tener un poco más de confianza en tus amigos, Jensen. Lo mismo te sorprenden –Misha fue a salir de la clase pero entonces pareció acordarse de algo. Se dio la vuelta y enfrentó de nuevo a Jensen-. ¿Tú te hubieras reído de mí?

                Jensen guardó silencio. Posiblemente sí aunque se hubiera reído de toda la clase de cerebritos avanzados, pero una vez que había conocido a Misha, le hubiera sido imposible e impensable reírse de él. De él ni de nadie. Ya conocía a la mayoría de los chicos y todos eran buena gente.

                Misha interpretó ese silencio como un sí. Se mordió el labio inferior y se fue de allí sin decir nada. Cuando llegó a casa, su madre ya tenía el uniforme puesto lista para irse a trabajar.

                - Tu hermana está dormida, así que por favor no toques el piano hasta que se despierte, ¿vale?

                Misha tiró la mochila sobré el sofá y resopló. No, claro que no iba a tocar el piano hasta que se despertara. No estaba loco y no quería tener a una renacuaja berreando toda la tarde, pero es que había que joderse, no podía hacer nunca nada. Eso le recordó que quizás el sábado no iba a poder ir a la fiesta de Chad si tenía que cuidar de  su hermana como cada noche.

                - Mamá –llegó hasta la cocina donde se encontraba ella y la miró-. ¿El sábado trabajas?

                - No. Tengo libre. ¿Por?

                Misha se sintió un poco mal porque sabía que su madre trabajaba duramente todos los días de semana y rara vez libraba un sábado, pero es que tenía tantas ganas de ir al cumpleaños de Chad…

                - Me han invitado a una fiesta. Bueno, en realidad es un cumpleaños, pero creo que empezará tarde. Me gustaría ir.

                Su madre dejó la taza de café sobre el fregadero y lo miró.

                - Claro, cariño. Tienes que salir y divertirte. No todo va a ser estudiar.

                Misha sonrió. Despidió a su madre y se sentó en el sofá para ponerse a estudiar. Podía hacerlo en su cuarto, pero si hacía mucho ruido tecleando en su notepad, podría despertar a la enana que dormía en el cuarto de al lado. A ver si le daba tiempo de acabarlo todo antes de que tuviera que ponerse a jugar con ella.

                Y tuvo suerte, porque acabó con toda la tarea que tenía para el día siguiente antes de que Megan se despertarse. Ahora tendría que ir a prepararse algo para cenar, pero le entró sueño. Quizás debería aprovechar y echar una cabezadita en el sofá antes de que la niña se despertarse.

                Sin pensárselo más, Misha acomodó varios cojines y se quedó dormido. No durmió mucho, lo suficiente para soñar con la fiesta del sábado y con Jensen. Él estaría allí también y su subconsciente debía de estar preparando algo por adelantado, porque le llenó la cabeza de imágenes de ese pecoso muy cerca de él mientras le sonreía y le hablaba al oído. Notaba esos labios próximos a los suyos, incitándole y recordándole una y otra vez que jamás había besado a ningún chico. ¿Sabrían esos labios besar como parecía que podían hacerlo? Misha no sólo quería devorarle el labio inferior, la lengua y la boca en general, sino cada peca que se fuera encontrando por el camino.

                Se despertó sobresaltado y con un bulto prominente en los pantalones. Aún a medio despertar, Misha tiró de la ropa hacia abajo  y se agarró la erección que ya había comenzado a rezumar algo de humedad. No necesitó apenas un par de sacudidas para derramarse sobre su mano mientras contenía un jadeo. En su mente, la imagen de Jensen daba vueltas una y otra vez, hasta que el orgasmo lo dejó totalmente saciado y relajado sobre el sofá.

                Con pereza, se levantó y caminó hacia el baño. Se duchó y justo cuando salía, Megan comenzó a llorar. Bueno, al menos había tenido algo de tiempo para él.

 

 

 

                La noche del sábado, Jensen se esmeró en arreglarse para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Chad. Y no lo hacía por Chad, precisamente. El hecho de que Misha también fuera a estar allí también era motivo más que suficiente para cuidar con detalle su aspecto. Desgraciadamente, su fondo de armario era similar al de un morador de las arenas así que no tenía mucho donde elegir. Tenía varios vaqueros, todos rotos y algunos de ellos con aspecto de no haber visto la lavadora en meses. Las camisetas no tenían un aspecto mucho mejor. Algunas eran muy chulas, de grupos de rock y de conciertos, pero francamente, no creía que ninguna fuera capaz de impresionar a un chico que olía como si durmiera abrazado al osito del suavizante.

                Eligió un vaquero negro con rotos en las rodillas y que creía que le sentaba muy bien. Se puso una camiseta de color blanco con un dibujo de una calavera sonriente y una camisa de cuadros negros y azules encima. Unas Converse negras que casi no había usado fueron el mejor complemento, aunque lo cierto es que casi todo su calzado era casi idéntico. Al menos estas no estaban rotas ni manchadas de sustancias que no sabía ni quería identificar.

                Pensó en afeitarse. Hacía que llevaba esa barba… no lo recordaba bien, dos meses tal vez. Es que su cara sin rastro de vello era como la de una geisha. Casi parecía una chica y odiaba cuando le decían que tenía un rostro muy delicado para ser un chico. Delicado, y una mierda. La barba se quedaba donde estaba, faltaría más.

                Aún llevaba el pelo mojado cuando salió de casa. Se lo había peinado bien, pero lo había dejado caer sobre la cara de nuevo. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado el escudo de pelo rebelde. Subió a su coche y se puso camino de casa de Chris, donde había quedado en recoger a los demás. Steve y Jason habían acordado ir a por Chad y llevarlo a casa de Chris con el pretexto de que el chico estaba solo en casa y se iban a montar una pequeña fiesta allí. No le importaba hacerles de chofer a los chicos, pero estaba deseando que alguno de ellos se comprara un coche de una vez. Se sentía el chofer de Miss Daisy.

                No costó demasiado convencer a Chad de que tenían que ir a comprar algo de alcohol para que aquello pareciera una auténtica fiesta. Cuando pararon frente al local que habían alquilado para celebrar el cumpleaños, Chad aún no se daba por enterado. Tuvieron que empujarlo dentro y gritar con todos los demás invitados que ya habían llegado un _“Feliz Cumpleaños, Chad”_ bien fuerte.

                -Pero… ¿qué es esto? ¿Qué habéis hecho, cabrones?

                -Pues una fiesta, idiota. – le dijo Jensen revolviéndole el pelo.

                -Sí, llevamos un mes organizando todo el tinglado. – le dijo Chris. - ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta?

                -Joder, sí. Me encanta. ¡Y han venido todos! ¡Genial!

                Mientras Chad y los demás se dedicaban a saludar a los colegas que habían asistido a la fiesta, Jensen se entretuvo en mirar detenidamente cada rincón del local buscando a Misha. Había dicho que vendría. Aún era temprano de todos modos y podía llegar más tarde. No quería pensar que no le hubieran dado permiso para ir o que hubiera cambiado de idea a última hora.

                Había tomado la determinación, difícil por otro lado, de dejarle bien claro al chico que tenía cierto interés por él. Tenía que ser sutil, claro. No iba a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos ni a meterle mano delante de todo el mundo, pero de esa noche no podía pasar que confesara ante Misha que se sentía atraído por él. Se había comido mucho el coco con eso, pero tras observar detenidamente sus costumbres, estaba casi seguro de que Misha también era gay.

                Y había llegado a esa conclusión por varios motivos. Para empezar, Misha no parecía tener ningún tipo de interés en las chicas. Le había visto hablar con muchas, pero si le interesaran habría hecho lo que hacían todos; mirarles las tetas y el culo o intentar arrimarse a ellas más de la cuenta. Misha no hacía eso jamás. También lo había visto comportarse de un modo un tanto peculiar, nada realmente comprometedor, pero ningún tío hetero se comportaría así casi con total seguridad.

                Y por último, y esto le hacía hervir la sangre, le había visto mirar con demasiada atención al profesor de Historia del Arte, el tal Roché. El tipo era un provocador y un salido, no había más que verlo y escuchar sus constantes alusiones al sexo, y Misha parecía haberle encontrado algún tipo de encanto personal. Sobre todo por la parte trasera ya que lo había visto mirarle el culo al profesor en alguna que otra ocasión.

                De todas formas, Misha tenía un modo de ser del que no tenía nada que temer. Nunca lo despreciaría si estuviera equivocado con respecto a él. Conociéndolo, se esmeraría en asegurarle que si fuera como él, estaría encantado de tener algo más que amistad. También podía no gustarle a pesar de ser gay. Jensen no tenía ninguna experiencia con otros tíos. ¿Y si había mal interpretado sus miradas y sus sonrisas y estas no eran más que fruto de su forma de tratar a los demás?

                Le entró un pánico terrible. Ya no estaba tan seguro de ser capaz de sincerarse con Misha. Se moriría si lo rechazaba. En esa diatriba estaba cuando los chicos lo arrastraron hasta el escenario. Se suponía que tenían que tocar.

                Empezaron el concierto con un grupo de gente, todos amigos y conocidos, algunos seguidores de la banda, jaleándolos y cantando sus canciones. Jensen se concentró en tocar la guitarra y dejó de buscar a Misha entre el gentío. Posiblemente no aparecería. Pero de pronto lo vio entre la gente. Se empinaba para mirar sobre las cabezas al escenario mientras adelantaba posiciones hasta las primeras filas.

                Le dio un vuelco el corazón al verlo. Estaba guapísimo, con un pantalón que se ajustaba a sus caderas como un guante, muy lejos de los pantalones holgados que usaba para clase, y una camisa negra. Sonreía mientras le miraba, como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento, y en cuestión de segundos estaba integrado con el grupo de gente, cantando y bailando sus canciones.

                Jamás había tenido tantas ganas de terminar una actuación. Se moría por terminar y poder hablar con Misha. En cuanto acabaron en último tema, Jensen saltó del escenario el primero y dejó que algunos conocidos lo felicitaran y saludaran con palmadas en la espalda. Si no hubiera pensado que sería una grosería, se habría deshecho de ellos de cualquier manera. Cuando llegó hasta donde estaba Misha, Chad estaba colgado de su cuello, abrazándolo como a un hermano.

                -¡Tío, tú también has venido! – le dijo Chad sin soltarlo.

                -¿Estás de broma? No podía faltar, tío. – le contestó Misha.

                -Hey, Misha. – lo dijo Steve saludándolo como a un colega más. – Me alegro de que hayas podido venir.

                -No podía perderme el cumpleaños de mi maestro de cocina. Aún no me ha enseñado su receta maestra para hacer creps y no quiero enfadarlo.

                Todos se rieron. En unos minutos cada uno estaba por su lado, mezclándose con la gente y dejando a Misha y a Jensen a solas entre el gentío.

                -Hola. – le dijo Jensen.

                -Hola.

                -Ya pensaba que no ibas a venir.

                -Ya me has oído. No podía perdérmelo. Chad es mi amigo también.

                Alguien empujó a Jensen y se acercó mucho más a Misha sin proponérselo. Se trasladaron hacia un rincón, lejos de empujones y de intromisiones.

                -Me alegro. – continuó Jensen.

                -¿De qué te alegras?

                -De que seas amigo de Chad, claro. Le vendrá muy bien tu sensatez. – mintió Jensen.

                -Ya. – Misha estaba algo decepcionado porque no era esa la respuesta que esperaba, pero no dejó ver su desilusión.

                -Bueno, ¿quieres una copa?

                Jensen necesitaba rebajar la tensión. Una copa le vendría muy bien y estar en la compañía de Misha iba a requerir una considerable dosis de alcohol.

                -De acuerdo. No suelo beber, pero una no me hará daño.

                Dos horas después, Misha llevaba encima tres _“destornilladores”_ y se le había soltado la lengua preocupantemente. Había entablado conversación con casi todos los invitados a la fiesta y Jensen estaba seguro de que se iba a marchar de allí con más de un nuevo amigo. Le hacía mucha gracia verlo tan suelto y despreocupado. Bailó, bebió y rió como no creía que lo vería hacerlo jamás.

                Jensen, que había bebido algo más que Misha, tampoco estaba demasiado despierto, pero distaba mucho de encontrarse en las condiciones que estaba su amigo. Misha pestañeaba como si no pudiera fijar bien la vista y le costaba mantener el equilibrio. Ya iba siendo hora de que dejara de beber y se fuera a casa a dormir la mona.

                -Venga, Misha, ya has bebido suficiente. – le dijo quitándole la copa de la mano.

                -Qué dices, tío, si es la primera. – rescató su copa de manos de Jensen y le dio otro trago.

                -Pues yo he contado cuatro con esta. – Jensen no lo dejó seguir bebiendo. – No creo que debas beber más.

                -¿Que no debo…? Aguafiestas, devuélvemela.

                -No.

                En su afán por recuperar el vaso, Misha se acercó tanto a Jensen que cayó sobre él, incapaz de mantener el equilibrio. Jensen no tuvo más remedio que sujetarlo para que no cayera y el cuerpo relajado por el alcohol le produjo un hormigueo en la entrepierna.

                -Decidido, te vas a casa.

                Le pasó el brazo por la espalda y se puso el suyo sobre los hombros para ayudarlo a caminar. En la entrada, una zona oscura cuyos rincones estaban ocupados por parejas que se prodigaban besos y caricias, Jensen tuvo que soltar su preciosa carga para buscar las llaves del coche. Por desgracia, Misha no estaba en condiciones de mantenerse por sí solo y cayó de nuevo contra el pecho de Jensen, que lo sujetó rodeándole la cintura con los brazos, acercándolo demasiado a él.

                Se miraron en la oscuridad, con los ojos velados por el alcohol. Durante unos segundos preciosos, se perdieron en esa mirada a la que el exceso había quitado vergüenza.

                -Nunca he besado a nadie. – dijo Misha.

                Jensen alzó las cejas sin creerse lo que oía.

                -No te creo.

                -Pues es cierto. – Misha hizo una pausa. - ¿Quieres ser tú el primero?

                A Jensen se le subió el corazón a la boca. A punto estuvo de gritarle _“Oh, sí”,_ pero no podía hacer eso. Misha estaba borracho. No sabía lo que decía.

                -Estás borracho.

                -No tanto. Y quiero besarte.

                -Misha…

                -Me gustas. Bésame… o lo haré yo.

                Jensen no sabía qué hacer. El chico no estaba en condiciones de saber lo que le estaba pidiendo. En cierto modo se alegraba ya que así le despejaba la duda de su inclinación sexual, pero besarlo estando así… Misha debería recordar su primer beso. Debería estar consciente y participar con todos los sentidos. Que alguien te robe tu primer beso no podía estar bien.

                Bien mirado, también era una primera vez para él. Había besado a chicas alguna vez, pocas a decir verdad, pero jamás había besado a otro chico. La tentación era demasiado grande, no tenía tanta voluntad. Dios, ¿por qué le pasaban esas cosas a él? Se moría por besar a Misha, pero hacerlo sabiendo que al día siguiente no recordaría nada…

                Claro, pensó. Mañana no se acordaría de lo que pudieran hacer. No podría acusarlo de nada, ni recriminarle nada. No podría revelar que era gay si no recordaba haberse besado con él. Tomó aire y dejó de pensar.

                -Está bien. – le dijo. – Voy a besarte.

                -Bien. – fue la respuesta de Misha antes de ofrecerle la boca.

                Jensen tenía la intención de ser delicado. Un beso suave y decoroso sería suficiente. Pero Misha tenía otros planes. Nada más rozar sus labios, Jensen sintió la otra boca amoldarse a la suya como la pieza de un puzle. Misha sabía a naranja y vodka y movía los labios sobre los suyos con languidez pero con determinación. Si se había propuesto matarlo, lo estaba consiguiendo.

                Al segundo siguiente ya estaba bebiéndole el aliento, lamiéndole el interior de la boca y saboreando su lengua. Misha no le dejaba tregua y exigía tanto como daba. Aquello era el paraíso. El mejor beso del mundo. Y sin consecuencias, ya que dudaba mucho que Misha recordara nada al día siguiente.

                Eso lo animó un poco más y dejó de medirse. Agarró a Misha por las mejillas y lo hizo ladear la cabeza para tener mejor acceso a su boca, para poder fundirse con él a gusto. La entrega de Misha le llegó al alma, ya que lo seguía a pesar de estar alcanzando un ritmo en el que la respiración empezaban a faltar y los jadeos se vertían ardientes en la boca del otro para exigir más, para disfrutar más.

                El beso más caliente y erótico de su vida se lo estaba dando un chico que no había besado antes, un chico sin práctica ni experiencia alguna. Y no podía ser más sensual. Se restregó contra Misha y lo empujó hacia la pared, donde la iluminación era aún más tenue. Lo tenía arrinconado contra la pared, totalmente a su merced, entregado en cuerpo y alma. Comprobó que Misha estaba igual de duro que él al rozar la entrepierna con la suya. Jesús, tenía que parar ya. Tenía que apartarse de él cuanto antes.

                Le costó la misma vida interrumpir el beso, y aún así la excitación no cesó, pegado al cuerpo grácil de Misha. Lo miró un segundo y lo vio con los ojos entornados y el cuerpo hecho mantequilla entre sus brazos. Tan sólo una cosa estaba latiendo endurecida en su cuerpo y no quería ni pensar en ella. La cordura lo trajo a la realidad y se apartó aún más de él.

                -Ya vale, Misha. Será mejor que te lleve a casa.

                -No. – respondió con la voz enrarecida. – Bésame otra vez. Me ha gustado eso que has hecho con la lengua. Hazlo de nuevo.

                -Misha, por favor…

                Se arrojó de nuevo a sus labios, pero Jensen lo frenó. Si volvía a sentir su lengua en la boca de nuevo no respondería.

                -Se me ha puesto dura. – dijo Misha acariciándose por encima de los pantalones con la mayor naturalidad del mundo. - ¿Es eso normal con un solo beso?

                -Joder, qué difícil va a ser esto.

                -Jen, - sollozó echándole los brazos al cuello. – bésame de nuevo. Por favor.

                No podía negarse, joder. No podía. Tener a Misha en aquel grado de sumisión entre los brazos no se podía desperdiciar por unas estúpidas normas morales. Volvió a agarrarlo por la cintura, dispuesto a perder hasta su último aliento pegado a su boca cuando Misha se desplomó sin sentido contra él. Ya sabía que algo así podía pasar.

                Lo mejor sería seguir con el plan original y llevarlo a casa. Miró en su cartera y encontró la dirección en el carnet de la biblioteca. Tras meterlo en el coche y acomodarlo para que no se hiciera daño, puso rumbo a casa de Misha. Antes de llegar, paró junto a una acera e intentó despabilar al chico. Si intentaba llevarlo a casa en esas circunstancias, podía acabar siendo blanco de la ira de su madre, que posiblemente no habría visto a su niñito en esas circunstancias jamás.

                Misha recobró el conocimiento e intentó centrar la vista. Cuando vio a Jensen, pareció reaccionar de algún modo.

                -¿Dónde estamos?

                -En mi coche. A una manzana de tu casa. – Misha se estremeció. – Tranquilo, no pensaba dejarte allí hasta asegurarme de que podías llegar a tu habitación por tu propio pie y sin que tu madre monte un cisco.

                -Uf, gracias. No sé qué le habría dicho a mi madre si me ve llegar borracho. – se acomodó la ropa y el pelo y siguió hablando. – ¿He hecho alguna tontería?

                -No sé. ¿A qué llamas tú tontería?

                -Yo que sé. No recuerdo nada.

                -¿Nada de nada?

                Misha abrió mucho los ojos y mudó el color de la cara.

                -¡Ay, Dios! ¿Qué he hecho? Dímelo, sea lo que sea dímelo.

                Jensen estuvo a punto de contarle la verdad. Tal vez fuera mejor que no lo supiera. Era lo mejor para los dos.

                -Tranquilo, no has hecho nada malo. Bueno, te has subido a la barra a bailar con Chad.

                -Joder…

                -No te preocupes. Al menos tú llevabas los pantalones puestos.

                Misha se rió y el esfuerzo le produjo una punzada en la cabeza. Se llevó una mano a la sien e hizo una mueca de dolor.

                -Será mejor que te lleve a casa.

                -Sí, será lo mejor.

                Arrancó y condujo los escasos metros que los separaba de la casa. Paró un poco apartado de la puerta, para que su madre o cualquier otra vecina noctámbula no pudiera verlos. Misha salió del coche y se asomó por la ventanilla para despedirse de Jensen.

                -Muchas gracias.

                -No hay por qué darlas. Ha sido divertido.

                -Sí, desde luego que lo ha sido.

                Se dedicaron unas sonrisas tímidas antes de que Misha dijera algo más antes de irse.

                -Nos vemos el lunes, Jensen.

                -Claro. Hasta el lunes, Misha.

                Jensen lo vio ir hasta la puerta. Esperó a verlo entrar para arrancar y marcharse de allí con algo parecido a un remordimiento de conciencia oprimiéndole el pecho.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 **Título:** Air on the G string

 **Capítulo:** 5/9 + Epílogo

 **Autoras:** Flexikuki y Taolee

 **Beteado:** Flexikuki y Taolee

 **Pairing:** Jensen/Misha

 **Fandom:** RPS. AU.

 **Personajes secundarios que irán saliendo:** Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Jared Padalecki, Chad Lindberg, Christian Kane, Steve Carlson, Jason Manns, Traci Dinwiddie, Richard Speight Jr, Kurt Fuller, Lauren Cohan, Robert Benedict…

 **Rating:** Nc-17

 **Disclaimer:** Ellos no nos pertenecen. No hay ánimo de lucro. Esto está hecho por fans y para fans.

 **Art:** Shirleypaz es un amor y nos ha hecho unos separadores preciosos. Seguro que van a gustaros. Muchas gracias, amor. Eres un cielo!!!  <3

 **Resumen:** Es el último curso en el instituto para Jensen. Un curso que pretende pasar como todos los demás; estudiando lo justo y divirtiéndose bastante. Pero el director del centro aprovecha la ventaja de ser la pareja de su madre para chantajearlo: si no se presenta a las pruebas de alta capacitación que se hacen cada año con vistas a la universidad, haría pública su relación con su madre, cosa que Jensen quiere evitar en lo posible. Misha es un chico inteligente y peculiar. Un buen estudiante con grandes aspiraciones de futuro. Las clases avanzadas son una gran oportunidad para él, pero no sólo por cuestiones académicas. Ese chico nuevo, Jensen, tan reticente a aceptar pertenecer a un grupo del que se siente avergonzado, será la llave para abrir la puerta a nuevas experiencias para los dos.

 

 

 

**5.**

 

Jensen casi abrió él mismo las puertas del instituto al siguiente lunes. Decir que estaba deseoso de ver a Misha era quedarse corto. Se había pasado todo el fin de semana pensando en él y en esos besos que se habían dado. De hecho, se había pajeado varias veces pensando en ellos. Bueno vale, muchas veces.

                Al principio pensó que lo mejor sería que Misha no se acordase de nada, como le había pasado en el coche cuando lo llevó a casa, así su integridad de machote estaría a salvo en el insti. No es que Misha fuera a chivarse, pero cuando menos gente lo supiera, mejor.

                Ahora esa idea ya no le parecía tan buena. Quería que se acordara de todo, como él, y que sólo recordar lo que pasó le hiciera notar cierta tirantez en la entrepierna, como él. Diablos, quería volver a besar a Misha.

 

 

 

 

                La primera hora fue historia del arte y Jensen no lo había pasado tan mal en su vida. Al principio todo empezó bien. Los chicos habían comenzado a entrar el clase y él espero paciente a Misha, que llegó apenas unos minutos después que él. En cuanto lo vio se sentó a su lado. Pero nada más pasó. Jensen se maldijo  por sentirse desilusionado. ¿Qué diablos quería que pasara? ¿Qué lo tumbara sobre la mesa del profesor y se lo comiera a besos? Seguramente al profesor Roché le hubiera encantado la escena, pero había que ser realistas y eso no lo era. Pero joder, con una sencilla alusión o algo se habría dado por satisfecho. Nada. Quizás Misha no se acordaba, o lo mismo era tímido y le daba vergüenza hablar de ello. Eso también podía ser. Decidió abandonar el tema, al menos por un rato y concentrarse en la clase, pero ahí empezó la tortura.

                - Hoy vamos a hablar de la erótica en la historia del arte –Sebastián se sentó sobre la mesa y miró a sus alumnos-. ¿Alguien sabe decirme algún monumento erótico o algo que esté ligeramente relacionado?

                - ¿Las esculturas romanas?

                - Richard, ¿verdad? –le guiñó un ojo cómplice-. Tú y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien este año. Y sí, Roma es un buen ejemplo para casi todo, en este caso, para la erótica y el poder, pero esa es otra historia.

                Jensen se movió incómodo cuando el profesor accionó el proyector y varias esculturas de tíos impresionantes que vivieron siglos atrás se mostraban impúdicamente mientras un tarado los esculpía en piedra.

                - Y no solo tenemos cuerpos de atletas o dioses en Roma, también hicieron objetos muy divertidos –Sebastián apretó el botón y un falo enorme de piedra apareció ante todos. Los alumnos rieron a la par que él-. Este monumento, aunque os cueste trabajo creerlo, está junto a una iglesia muy antigua en España.

                - ¿Los Romanos se dedicaron a esculpir penes por el mundo? –Jared parecía asombrado.

                - Eso parece. Recuerda que ellos no percibían el sexo como lo hacemos nosotras ahora –Sebastian se quedó unos segundos pensativo-. Ah… quién viviera ahora mismo en aquella época.

                - Murieron por beber en ánforas cubiertas de plomo –respondió Jensen cortante. A ver si así desviaba el tema.

                - Es una de las teorías, sí, pero a mí me gusta quedarme con lo bueno –apretó de nuevo el botón del proyector-. Como por ejemplo esto, un pene esculpido en una casa en Pompeya. O este otro en la muralla de Ampurias.

                Jensen apretó los dientes. Ver penes le molestaba y mucho más ahora, que cualquier cosa le hacía recordar el leve frotamiento que se había dado con Misha el sábado anterior. Recordarlo de nuevo lo puso más duro que todas esas rocas milenarias de las diapositivas.

                De reojo miraba a Misha para ver su reacción, pero éste parecía tomar apuntes y estar comportándose como siempre. ¿Qué diablos estaba escribiendo?

                Cuando la clase terminó, Jensen salió como si le hubieran dado una paliza.

                - Luego te veo –Misha le palmeó el hombro como si nada y desapareció por la esquina del pasillo.

                Genial. Su comportamiento le estaba tocando mucho la moral. ¿Y si realmente no se acordaba de nada? ¿Quería decir eso que quizás él debería refrescarle la memoria?

 

 

 

 

                El resto de la semana fue un calvario. Cierto era que Misha y él hablaban bastante y con la excusa de tener a Chad como amigo en común, habían podido charlar un par de veces en la cafetería, pero poca cosa. Cuando Jason enseñó en su teléfono móvil las fotos que había hecho de la fiesta, Misha no había dado signos de recordar esa parte de la noche. Aunque claro, tampoco iba a decir nada delante de sus amigos. El caso es que el hecho de que no recordara nada le molestaba.

                Hablaban, comentaban algunas clases y se saludaban por el pasillo, pero nada más. Misha no daba muestras de saber que se había besado con Jensen. ¿Debía entonces, recordárselo? Misha le había dicho que no había besado nunca a ningún chico. Era un buen acto que el primer beso que le dieran lo recordara, ¿no? Al final cambió de opinión cuando vio que Misha parecía ir a su bola, tratándole como a un colega más. Entonces Jensen decidió pasar de él también. No es que quisiera, es que se estaba volviendo loco. Y como era de esperar, la suerte no estaba de su lado.

                - Este año, el director nos ha pedido que colaboremos en la función de navidad –el profesor de música se sentó en el sitio que quedaba libre y los miró-. Ya tenemos a los más jovencitos cantando villancicos así que hemos pensado que para que la gente vaya y todo sea más ameno, podemos hacer una fiesta con canciones variadas que los profesores elegiremos.

                - ¿Por qué? –Lauren parecía muy interesada en el tema.

                - Porque no queremos que acabéis cantando canciones con letra inapropiada de Britney Spears o lady Gaga. Así que eso no es discutible –sentenció-. Como tampoco lo son los grupos. Vuestra actuación contará para la nota final de curso y es muy importante que todos colaboréis y lo hagáis lo mejor posible. Ya tengo los grupos hechos. Vamos a ver…

                La mente de Jensen se desconectó. Esa semana había sido larga de narices y estaba cansado. Quería llegar a casa, tirarse en la cama y dormir un mes seguido.

                - Los próximos serán Misha Collins, que tocará el piano y Jensen Ackles, que cantará. Vais a hacer “Piano Man” de Billy Joel.

                La mente de Jensen volvió a la clase.

                - Yo no canto.

                Todos se callaron y lo miraron. No fue lo que dijo sino cómo lo dijo.

                - ¿Perdón? –el profesor volvió la cabeza para mirarle.

                Jensen intentó suavizar el tono.

                - Yo toco la guitarra, pero no canto.

                - Jensen… sé que estás en un grupo, y que, aunque hagas los coros, sé que cantas. No me hagas tener que buscar la actuación de hace un par de años.

                - Pero…              

                - Suficiente, Jensen –el profesor se puso serio-. Si lo necesitáis podéis pedirle a algún compañero que toque la harmónica o algo.

                Jensen guardo silencio durante el resto de la clase. Cuando el timbre sonó, recogió su mochila, la partitura con la letra y acordes que el profesor les había facilitado y salió de allí. Llevaba tal cabreo que se hubiera puesto a dar cabezazos a las paredes sin pensarlo. No sólo le habían jodido teniendo que cantar, sino que encima tenía que ensayar con Misha. Eso significaba más horas juntos, justo ahora que había decidido pasar de él, alejarse, dejar de rallarse con el tema. De verdad, ¿por qué la vida le odiaba tanto?

 

                Las siguientes semanas no mejoraron en absoluto. Para colmo en el instituto se respiraba ya aire navideño y a él no le gustaba. No es que no le gustasen esas fechas, claro que sí, porque significaba no ir a clase por varias semanas y petardear por ahí con sus colegas, pero la gente parecía estar demasiado feliz y eso, cuando él se sentía tan miserable, le jodía mucho.

                - Jensen, tenemos que hablar.

                Jensen se dio la vuelta y vio a Misha tras él.

                - Tú dirás –se volvió para cerrar su taquilla y hacerle caso.

                - Sé que no te gusta, pero tenemos que ensayar la canción. Yo ya he practicado en casa y tengo las notas seguras, pero necesito acoplarlas a tu tono. Tenemos que quedar o no nos dará tiempo.

                - Lo siento, estoy ocupado –se colgó la mochila al hombro y se alejó de allí sin decirle nada más. No estaba siendo justo con él, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

                Aunque algo sí que podía hacer. En lugar de poner rumbo a su siguiente clase, lo hizo hacia el despacho del director. Llamó a la puerta y esperó a que Jeffrey respondiera. Hasta ese mismo día no se había percatado de una cosa, y ya era hora de que hablaran seriamente.

                - Adelante.

                Jensen abrió la puerta y entró. La cerró y se quedó esperando a que Jeffrey le diera permiso para sentarse. Cuando el hombre se dio cuenta de que era Jensen el que había llamado, dejó los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio a un lado y le indicó con una mano que se sentara.

                Esperó a que el chico estuviera cómodo para empezar a hablar.

                - Tú dirás, Jensen.

                - Esto que me has hecho ha sido una putada.

                - Creí que ya te habías adaptado a lo de las clases avanzadas.

                - Eso no –ladró mirándole fijamente-. Me refiero a lo del profesor de música.

                - ¿Qué le pasa?

                - Que ese hombre no estaba aquí hace dos años. ¿Cómo sabía que yo canté un solo en una fiesta del colegio?

                - Habrá visto algún video –se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

                - ¿Te crees que soy tonto?

                Ambos mantuvieron un pulso con la mirada durante unos segundos hasta que Jeffrey cedió y suspiró.

                - Está bien, yo le dije que cantabas muy bien.

                - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –la voz de Jensen era cortante y fría.

                - Porque realmente cantas muy bien, Jensen.

                - ¿No has tenido ya bastante jodiéndome con lo de las clases avanzadas? Ahora encima esto. Y no puedo decir que no o me suspenderán –rugió-. Sabes que no canto en público. Que soy muy tímido y no se me da bien.

                Jeffrey no toleró más quejas. Se levantó de la silla y lo miró desde arriba. La cara indicaba a todas luces que estaba muy enfadado.

                - Estoy cansado, Jensen, cansado de que no te des a valer. Jamás hubieras intentando lo de la clases avanzadas si no llego a obligarte aún teniendo cualidades de sobra para ello. Ahora con la música igual –tragó saliva y siguió hablando-. ¿Qué coño te pasa? ¿Por qué no te das a valer en nada? ¿Por qué no confías un poco más en ti y en tus cualidades?

                Jensen se mordió el labio.

                Más furioso que antes, salió de allí sin contestarle cerrando la puerta de un portazo. No estaba cabreado con Jeffrey, sino consigo mismo, porque casi todo eso que le había dicho allí dentro era cierto, pero no tenía las respuestas para nada de lo que le habían preguntado. Cabreado, se fue para casa.

 

 

 

                La actuación de Navidad estaba a punto de empezar. Habían recogido sus calificaciones y después de alguna que otra sorpresa desagradable, todos los alumnos y padres que habían sido invitados, entraron en el salón de actos para dar comienzo la celebración.

                Comenzaron los chicos del primer curso cantando un villancico navideño al que habían cambiado la música y lo habían dejado a ritmo de rap. Fue horrible, pero la gente aplaudió encantada. Los alumnos de segundo curso tuvieron mejor gusto e hicieron un teatro navideño. Fue sumamente desconcertante y la mayoría de ellos estuvieron riéndose todo el rato olvidándose de la letra, pero fue divertido. Intercalando actuaciones, los chicos de la clase de música fueron saliendo al escenario y fueron tocando y cantando según les tocaba. Hasta que el espectáculo llego al final, y Misha y Jensen tenían que salir al escenario. Misha ya había decidido salir al escenario él solo. Interpretaría un solo de piano y que fuera lo que Dios quisiera. Entendía y no entendía a Jensen. Él mismo odiaba que le mandaran hacer algo si no se encontraba preparado para hacerlo, pero Jensen podía haberse comunicado con él en todo ese tiempo y no haberle evitado como había estado haciendo.

                El último grupo de teatro actuó y tras ellos hubo una ligera pausa para que a Misha le diera tiempo de arrastrar el piano desde bambalinas hasta un lado del escenario. El día anterior lo había llevado junto con el profesor y varios alumnos hasta allí para dejarlo todo listo y no perder tiempo. Ese mismo día Misha había llegado mucho antes y se había entretenido en dejar presentable el piano, limpiarle el polvo y sacarle brillo.

                Observó las cortinas echadas y el murmullo de la gente hablando detrás. Respiró hondo y se sentó en el banco, concentrándose para empezar a tocar. Entonces notó una mano en el hombro. Volvió la cabeza y vio a Jensen.

                - Misha… lo siento.

                Misha guardó silencio esperando que el otro siguiera hablando. Y así lo hizo.

                - Estas últimas semanas he sido un capullo y no te mereces que te haya tratado así. ¿Aún estoy a tiempo de hacer esto contigo?

                - No hemos ensayado…

                - Yo he practicado en casa. Lo has hecho en la nota original ¿verdad?

                Misha asintió. No se esperaba que Jensen apareciera y que al final fuera a cantar con él.

                - Sé que no hemos ensayado juntos, pero creo que podemos hacerlo. Yo te sigo el ritmo y me amoldo a ti, ¿vale? –acercó el pie del micrófono y lo puso en el centro del escenario-. No podemos dejar que esto nos baje la nota a final de curso.

                Misha sonrió. Eso ya lo sabía él, pero no había querido presionarle.

                - Está bien –respondió no muy convencido. No le gustaban las improvisaciones y nunca había oído cantar a Jensen. Quizás el profesor había subestimado al chico y no lo hacía tan bien al fin y al cabo. O quizás Jensen era demasiado modesto. En unos pocos segundos más lo sabría.

                Jensen respiró hondo y se volvió una última vez mirando hacia Misha apartándose del micro.

                - Lo vamos a hacer que te cagas.

  1.                 Misha sonrió por su expresión. Se centró en las teclas y esperó a que los presentadores salieran a anunciarles.                 



                - Y para terminar, dos chicos de la clase de música; Misha Collins al piano y Jensen Ackles al  micrófono. Interpretarán para nosotros [“Piano Man”.](http://www.goear.com/listen/95c028d/piano-man-billy-joel) ¡Démosles un fuerte aplauso!

                El salón de actos aplaudió y pronto guardó silencio esperando a que comenzaran. Misha asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a tocar. Las primeras notas salieron fluidas y elegantes, ejecutándolas a la perfección. El intro de la canción era perfecto. Acentuó las notas y le dio paso a Jensen.

 

 

                El chico comenzó a cantar con voz segura pero débil, como si tuviera miedo de hacerlo más alto. Misha levantó la cabeza y lo miró asombrado. Estaba equivocado. Jensen no tenía una buena voz; tenía una voz increíble.

                Como si supiera que el otro lo estaba observando, giró la cabeza levemente mientras cantaba y lo miró. Misha asintió y sonrió. Fue la sonrisa más bonita que había visto Jensen en toda su vida. Parecía increíble que con un simple gesto pudiera darle tanta fuerza y confianza. Decidido, se armó de valor y alzó la voz, ajustándose perfectamente a la segunda estrofa de la canción.

                Conforme seguía, Jensen más se soltaba. Llegó a coger el pie del micro para moverse ligeramente para darle más fuerza a la letra a la misma par que desgarraba el tono, como  hacía el mismo Billy Joel.

                Eran uno. En ese mismo momento fueron uno. Y no habían necesitado ensayar ni nada, pero lo hicieron como si hubieran nacido para ello. Se complementaban en la fuerza y en la intensidad que ambos usaron para interpretar la canción. El solo del piano fue memorable y Jensen lo siguió con el mismo empuje. No sabía muy bien cómo lo había hecho, pero Misha, sin abrir la boca, estaba expresando lo mismo que él.

                Cuando acabaron y todo quedó en silencio, durante unos segundos no se oyó una mosca. El público había estado prácticamente con la boca abierta viviendo la canción con ellos, y cuando acabaron, tardaron un poco en darse cuenta que lo que acababan de vivir había sido real. Los aplausos comenzaron a sonar de golpe y  la gente se puso en pie. Jensen se asombró tanto de verles que incluso se echó un paso hacia atrás. Fue a buscar a Misha al piano y lo trajo con él al centro del escenario. La presentadora llegó y los abrazó mientras aún se escuchaban los aplausos y los vítores.

                Jensen miró a los asientos. Veía muchas caras, pero en ese momento no hubiera sido capaz de reconocer a nadie. Tan sólo se detuvo en una figura alta que había al fondo del salón de actos y que aplaudía con la misma fuerza que los demás.

                Jeffrey se  dio cuenta de que Jensen lo miraba y le sonrió. Se sentía muy orgulloso de él a pesar de que no se llevaban bien. Ojalá ese muchacho comprendiera que tenía el talento suficiente para conseguir lo que se propusiera en la vida. Si tan solo se lo creyera un poco…

 

 

 

                Arrastrar el piano de vuelta costó lo suyo. El salón de actos ya estaba vacío y todos los asistentes estaban en el gimnasio donde habían preparado unas mesas con algo para comer y beber antes de que se fueran de vacaciones. Misha, Jensen y un par de chicos más de la clase de música devolvieron el piano a clase. Gracias a Dios ese trasto tenía ruedas, sino hubiera sido una misión imposible.

                Cuando lo dejaron en el sitio de siempre, los chicos se fueron y dejaron a Misha y Jensen solos. Misha se volvió hacia Jensen para mirarle.

                - Has estado genial hoy.

                Jensen levantó la cabeza y lo miró con un brillo especial en la mirada.

                - Ha sido gracias a ti que me has guiado bien con las notas, sino me habría perdido.

                - Que tengas buena voz no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

                Jensen se sonrojó levemente.

                - Voy a buscar las llaves para cerrar la clase. Ahora vengo –Misha salió por la puerta dejando solo a Jensen un rato.

                Éste se sentó en la banqueta donde Misha había estado antes y levantó la tapa del piano. Sin apretar, acarició las teclas una a una. Finalmente comenzó a tocar aquella melodía de Bach, [“air in G string” ](http://www.goear.com/listen/bf69b3e/air-on-the-g-string-js-bach) y que había dejado a medias cuando Misha lo había pillado. Levantó la cabeza mientras dejaba pasar distraídamente los dedos sobre las teclas y entonces, al igual que la vez anterior, lo vio observarle desde la puerta. Esta vez  Jensen no paró, sino que volvió la cabeza y siguió tocando.

                Misha llegó hasta él y se sentó a su lado. Colocó las manos por su lado del piano y lo siguió. Tocar el piano de esa manera era muy complicado, pero él lo hacía como si fuera pan comido.

                Estuvieron en silencio tocando nota a nota, siguiendo el ritmo, amoldándose el uno al otro hasta que la melodía llegó a su fin. Jensen se había perdido en esos dedos largos y elegantes de Misha, y seguro que más de una vez había errado más de una nota, pero no le importó. Volvió la cabeza hacia un lado y lo miró. Miles de dudas le asaltaron. Quería recordarle que se habían besado y que había sido lo más jodidamente caliente que había experimentado en toda su vida. Pero también quería no hacerlo. En parte se avergonzaba por haberse dejado llevar, por haberse aprovechado de él cuando estaba borracho, por mucho que Misha le hubiese insistido.

                - Quiero volver a besarte, Jensen.

                Jensen se quedó sin aire. Esa frase, sencilla y simple, le daba a entender que Misha recordaba lo que había pasado y que no le echaba en cara nada.

                Sin decir si sí o si no, Jensen se inclinó hacia él y Misha le salió al encuentro. Se besaron como esa primera vez pero sin alcohol de por medio. La pasión fue la misma y el atrevimiento también. Rozaron los labios y se mordisquearon en el acto. Una lengua salió al encuentro de la otra y de pronto el suave sonido de los besos se convirtieron en esporádicos jadeos.

                La posición era incómoda, así que Misha se levantó y se puso entre el piano y la banqueta, justo entre las piernas de Jensen. Esperaba que este se levantara y siguiera besándole, pero a la cuenta los planes de Jensen eran otros; Le levantó la camiseta y dejó al descubierto el abdomen, plano y firme. Tenía los vaqueros caídos por debajo de las caderas y los huesos se marcaban seductoramente bajo la piel. Sin demorarse y sin esperar respuesta, Jensen arrimó los labios a la suave piel y le besó las caderas, dejando un reguero húmedo tras de sí que encendía más aún todos los sentidos de Misha.

                - Jensen… -jadeó cuando notó que los labios de éste se habían deslizado peligrosamente hacia abajo, hacia el borde del pantalón.

                Finalmente Jensen se levantó y lo arrinconó contra el piano. Algunas teclas sonaron al azar sonando algo mal cuando Misha se dejó de caer levemente sobre ellas. Había vuelto a besarlo y a apretar su cuerpo contra el suyo, pero ésta vez Jensen no se conformó con eso. Volvió a deslizar la mano por debajo de la camiseta de Misha y le acarició de nuevo la misma zona, apretando ligeramente con la yema de los dedos.

                Misha gimió entre sus labios. Sentía cómo la mano del otro se deslizaba perezosamente había abajo por dentro de su ropa. Joder, eso no se lo esperaba, pero ni loco iba a detenerlo. Siguió besándole, dejándose arrastrar por esa sensación.

                Jensen apartó el elástico del calzoncillo de Misha y siguió su avance. Encontrarle ya duro y dispuesto provocó la misma sensación en él, que alivió momentáneamente restregándose contra una de las caderas de Misha, tal y como había hecho en la fiesta semanas atrás.

                Ésta vez Misha actuó y acercó la mano hacia él para acariciarle, primero por encima de los pantalones y luego por dentro. Ambos con las manos comprometidas siguieron besándose y devorándose un rato más, hasta que un sonido de pisadas y voces por el pasillo los alertaron.

                Se separaron en cuestión de segundos. Jensen casi se cayó de culo al tropezar con la banqueta. Por suerte, las pisadas y las voces pasaron de largo, así que se quedaron allí en medio mirándose a la cara logrando recuperar la respiración.

                - Creo que deberíamos ir a la fiesta. Seguro que habrá gente buscándonos.

                Jensen asintió. Iba a necesitar un par de minutos más para recuperar la calma para que su cuerpo le hiciera caso y volviera a su estado normal. Cerraron la puerta de clase con llave y caminaron hacia la fiesta. Jensen iba dándole vueltas al coco. Su cuerpo seguía protestando. Y él también. Necesitaba más, necesitaba a Misha y no iba a poder esperar tanto como la última vez.

                - Misha –tosió al ver que la voz no le salía del todo natural al tener la boca seca-. Había pensado que estas vacaciones podríamos quedar para tomar algo, o para repasar algunos apuntes. Lo que prefieras.

                Misha se volvió y lo miró con una mirada extraña en el rostro. Durante unos segundos guardó silencio, cosa que puso terriblemente nervioso a Jensen. Finalmente le respondió.

                - Me encantaría, Jensen, pero me voy mañana a Boston de vacaciones. A mi madre le debían días en el trabajo y vamos a aprovechar para ver a la familia, que hace mucho tiempo que no la vemos.

                Jensen asintió. Claro, la familia era muy importante. Era lógico.

                - Pero podemos quedar a la vuelta –Misha se volvió hacia él antes de entrar en la fiesta-. Sólo serán un par de semanas.

                Jensen volvió a asentir. Sí, un par de semanas. Se podía decir pronto, pero ojalá sus pelotas fueran tan comprensivas.               

 

                Estuvo en la fiesta un rato, aceptando elogios y admiraciones por parte del resto de sus compañeros y alumnos del colegio. Menos mal que su grupo no había asistido, porque ya lo que le faltaba era tener que aguantarles con sus bromas y comentarios.    




                Cuando al cabo de un rato, su humor empeoró, se quitó del medio. Ni siquiera se despidió de Misha. No podía hacerlo sin suplicarle que se quedara aunque fuera unos días más, así que camino cansado hacia su coche y se largó de allí. Seguro que iban a ser las navidades más largas de toda su vida.

 

 

 

 

                Jamás había deseado tanto que acabaran las vacaciones de Navidad como ese año. Se le habían hecho largas, pesadas y aburridas. Ni la fiesta de Fin de Año con los chicos le había conseguido animar más que el rato que estuvo considerablemente apartado de la realidad gracias al alcohol. Aparte de eso, el resto de las fiestas habían tardado demasiado en pasar y ni la generosidad de su madre, y sospechaba que la de Jeff también, a la hora de los regalos navideños le habían servido de distracción.

                Lo más preocupante fue cuando comenzó a estudiar sin que nadie le amenazara. Se lo achacó al aburrimiento supino que se cernía sobre él, pero mucho temía que se estuviera  convirtiendo en un cerebrito en toda la plenitud de la palabra a mayor velocidad de la que esperaba. Por eso celebró el día que había que regresar el colegio en privado. Que nadie supiera que le hacía feliz volver al instituto.

                Estaba realmente nervioso. En la primera clase iba a ver a Misha por fin. Después de esas semanas sin verlo, ansiaba el encuentro más que cualquier otra cosa. Estuvo en el aula el primero y esperó a que Misha llegara con impaciencia. Pero no llegó. Y eso le preocupaba.

                Salió de clase con la sensación de haber perdido totalmente el tiempo allí dentro. No había dejado de pensar en él y en que no faltaría voluntariamente a clase jamás.  Tal vez le había pasado algo. O tal vez estaba sacándolo todo de madre sin motivos. Misha podía haberse quedado dormido o estar envuelto en algún proyecto importante que requería que sacrificara alguna clase o estaba cuidando de su hermana o… Podía haber mil y un motivos para que Misha no estuviera allí aquella mañana, el problema era que no era capaz de imaginar un motivo que no le hiciera preocuparse terriblemente por él.

                Cuando Misha faltó a la segunda clase que compartían, la preocupación se transformó en miedo. ¿Y si estaba enfermo? ¿Y si había pasado algo terrible en casa? Dios, no podía dejar que su imaginación tremendista se apoderara de la situación o acabaría llamando a todos los hospitales y movilizando al ejército.

                Sólo había una forma de saber lo que podía haber pasado, pero no sabía el número de Misha. No había sido capaz de pedírselo y ahora se arrepentía. Si al menos hubiera una forma de contactar con él. De pronto se le ocurrió algo. La madre de Misha podía haber llamado al colegio para avisar de que no iba a asistir a clase. Sería lo más normal si el problema era una enfermedad o cualquier otra cosa que atañera a la familia. No veía a Misha capaz de faltar a clase por cualquier cosa. Algo debía de haber pasado y nunca faltaría sin avisar de que iba a hacerlo.

                Lo más rápido y seguro era hablar con Jeffrey. Odiaba tener que recurrir a él, pero si así conseguía noticias de Misha podría pasar ese dato por alto. Su casi padrastro estaba en su despacho, revisando expedientes con cara de haber preferido estar en cualquier otra parte.

                -¿Puedo pasar? – Jensen asomó la cabeza por la puerta del despacho tras dar unos golpecitos. Ni siquiera esperó a que respondiera.

                -Claro. – dijo Jeff soltando los papeles sobre la mesa pesadamente. - ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

                -Verás… Bueno, es complicado. – Jensen se tocó la cabeza sin estar del todo seguro de lo que iba a decir. – Es un compañero. De las clases avanzadas.

                -Um… ¿Qué pasa con él? Espero que no te hayas metido en ningún lío, Jensen.

                -¡No, no es eso! – se apresuró a decir. – Es que no ha venido hoy a clase y… Bueno, digamos que eso no es muy normal en él.

                Jeffrey sonrió y enlazó las manos sobre la mesa.

                -¿Tú preocupándote por un compañero? Y encima de los empollones. Alguien está empezando a comportarse como un chico bueno sin que nadie le haga chantaje.

                -Uf, no empieces, joder. ¿Me puedes ayudar o no?

                -Depende. ¿Qué te pasa exactamente?

                -Quería saber si por casualidad ha llamado para decir que está enfermo o algo así. Es muy responsable y no faltaría sin avisar de que iba a hacerlo.

                -¿Y se puede saber cuál es tu interés en todo esto?

                Jensen dudó. No podía decirle que aquel chico le gustaba y que estaba preocupado por él. Cuánto menos supiera Jeff de su interés por Misha, mejor.

                -Estamos juntos en un trabajo. Hay que presentarlo esta semana y no puedo hacerlo sin él. Si no piensa venir, necesito tiempo para avisar el profesor de que lo voy a presentar solo. No pienso llevarme un suspenso por culpa de un pringado.

                -Bien. – Jeff analizó a Jensen unos segundos y continuó hablando. – A ver, cómo se llama ese “pringado”. Si ha llamado, alguien debe de haberlo atendido.

                -Collins. Misha Collins.

                Jeff descolgó el teléfono y marcó un número interno.

                -Sí, buenos días. Mira, quiero saber si alguien ha llamado para avisar que un alumno va a faltar hoy. Sí… Collins, Misha. Ajá… Ah, es cierto. Sí, sí, tranquilo, ya lo recuerdo. Gracias de todas formas. Hasta luego.

                Colgó despacio y con el semblante serio.

                -¿Y bien? – le preguntó Jensen.

                -No recordaba el caso. Efectivamente, la madre de este chico llamó esta mañana para decir que Misha no asistirá a clase durante varios días. Parece ser que un accidente les ha impedido regresar a tiempo de Boston.

                -¿Un accidente? – Jensen se alarmó mucho. - ¿Ha tenido un accidente? Pero… ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Él está bien? ¿Y su familia? Joder… Sabía que pasaba algo grave, lo sabía.

                -Tranquilo, hombre, tranquilo. El accidente no lo han sufrido ellos. Al parecer ha habido un accidente sin importancia en las vías del tren, algo relacionado con un choque de dos trenes de mercancías por un problema de guardagujas o algo así, y han tenido que retrasar la vuelta. Tu amigo se incorpora el jueves.

                Jensen soltó un suspiro. No pretendía dejar ver sus emociones delante de Jeff, pero el alivio que sintió fue tal que no pudo contenerse.

                -Parece que ese chico es muy importante para ti.

                -¿Cómo? ¡Qué va! Es por el trabajo, ya te lo he dicho. No pienso hacer yo todo el curro solo.

                -Ya veo, ya.

                -Bueno, gracias. – Jensen salió de allí antes de que ese idiota siguiera mirándole como si pudiera leerle la mente. Lo veía muy capaz, así que mejor alejarse de él antes de que se enterara de algo que no quería que supiera.

 

                Con la tranquilidad de saber que Misha regresaría pronto, Jensen se esmeró más que nunca en clase. Tomó un millón de apuntes en las avanzadas para poder pasárselos cuando volviera. Seguro que le agradecía el detalle. Y se le ocurrían varias formas de gratificación para sugerirle en el caso de que él no tuviera claro qué tipo de compensación le complacería más.

                Así que el jueves se levantó tan nervioso que no sabía ni lo que ponerse. Tampoco tenía demasiado donde elegir, pero le apetecía estar presentable para Misha. Aunque no pudiera estar tan impecable como él, Misha se merecía que al menos no le miraran como si su acompañante hubiera salido de una película de Tim Burton.

                Revisó todo su armario, pero no tenía nada que se pudiera salvar. Tal vez alguna de las camisetas que le habían regalado por Navidad y los últimos vaqueros que se había comprado. Eran de su estilo pero algo menos penoso. Estaba hecho un lío. Se tocó la barbilla en un gesto de indecisión, acariciándose la perilla espesa y rubia. Algo debía haber que impresionara a Misha, pero ¿qué?

                De pronto lo vio. Claro, eso era. Si quería causar impacto con su aspecto no tenía que centrarse únicamente en la ropa. Había otras cosas. Corrió al baño, decidido a hacer lo que tenía en mente antes de cambiar de opinión. Se miró al espejo y volvió a mesarse la perilla. La había dejado crecer demasiado y casi le tapaba media cara. Lo cierto es que le gustaba; le daba un aire peligroso y de tipo duro y a la vez se encargaba de disimular aquella horrible cara de nena que tanto le molestaba.

                Sin pararse a pensar lo que hacía, cogió unas tijeras y se recortó la perilla rubia hasta dejar el vello muy corto. Lo suficiente como para que la cuchilla no le destrozara la cara al afeitarse. En menos de diez minutos tenía la cara libre de todo rastro de pelo y volvía a ver su rostro al completo. Seguía siendo tan delicado como cuando se dejó crecer la barba, desgraciadamente, pero no podía hacer gran cosa con eso.

                Satisfecho con los resultados, a pesar de todo, salió de su cuarto y bajó a la cocina. Aún no había terminado el trabajo y tenía que encargarse de que estuviera listo antes de que empezara la primera clase. Su madre arrastraba los pies por la cocina, aún en bata y con los ojos pegados.

                -Jensen, hijo, ¿dónde vas tan temprano? ¿Has vuelto a mirar al revés el despertador?

                -No, mamá. Hoy tengo cosas que hacer antes de ir a clase así que me tengo que marchar más temprano. – cogió una manzana del frutero y le dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo. – Ya desayunaré por ahí. Hasta luego.

                -Adiós, hombre… Uy, un momento. – la mujer se tocó la cara, justo donde Jensen le había dado el beso. – Me ha dado un beso. ¡Y se ha afeitado! Dios. ¡Jeff, - gritó subiendo las escaleras deprisa. – no te vas a creer lo que ha hecho Jensen!

                Jensen puso rumbo a casa de Chad. No es que se le hubiera ocurrido ponerse en manos de Chad a pesar de conocer la destreza que su amigo tenía con el cuchillo cebollero, pero su hermana era peluquera. Ojalá la chica estuviera en casa y quisiera prestarse a ayudarle.

                Como era de esperar, a esas horas Chad estaba aún sobado a pesar de que su casa era un hervidero de actividad. Siempre le había resultado chocante el ambiente familiar en el que vivía su amigo. Cualquiera habría pensado encontrarlo en un piso desangelado y sucio, viviendo en el seno de una familia desestructurada y sufriendo una terrible falta de atención. Pero no era así. Chad vivía en una preciosa casa con unos padres responsables, trabajadores y volcados en sus hijos. El ambiente de esa casa era tan diametralmente opuesto a la imagen que daba Chad que cualquiera habría pensado que no era cierto que su amigo viviera allí.

                Llamó a la puerta trasera que comunicaba con la cocina antes de entrar. La madre de Chad preparaba tostadas y freía beicon como para un regimiento mientras su marido, un hombre alto y delgado, servía café en una taza. Mirando al hombre, uno podía imaginar cómo sería Chad dentro de treinta años ya que eran asombrosamente parecidos.

                -Vaya, Jensen. Cuánto tiempo sin verte. – el hombre se le acercó y le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro y lo empujó ligeramente al interior, invitándolo a pasar.

                -Sí, mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo están?

                -Muy bien, cielo. ¿Y tú? – le respondió la madre. – Estás muy guapo, ¿lo sabías?

                -Vaya, gracias. – Jensen se puso colorado. - ¿Chad aún está en casa?

                -En casa… Aún está en la cama. – protestó la mujer. – Este chico duerme demasiado. Voy a tener que llevarlo al médico.

                -Que no, mujer. Al chico no le pasa nada. – dijo el padre con un tono que dejaba claro que habían tenido aquella conversación más de una vez antes de esa. – Está pasando una etapa de muchos cambios, eso es todo. ¿Verdad, Jensen?

                El hombre le guiñó un ojo cómplice y Jensen no tuvo más remedio que sonreír, entendiendo lo que el hombre estaba queriendo decir.

                -La verdad es que a quién busco es a su hija. ¿Está ella en casa? – Jensen se moría de vergüenza allí de pie preguntando por la hermana de su amigo. Si sus padres hubieran sido otros, posiblemente habrían malinterpretado su interés y lo habrían echado de allí. Pero los padres de Chad no.

                -¿Sally? Sí, aún sigue en casa. ¿Quieres que la vaya a buscar?

                -Si es tan amable.

                La mujer subió la escalera de la cocina hasta el primer piso y cuando bajó, lo hizo acompañado de una chica rubia y esbelta. La hermana de Chad era una belleza de piel blanca y ojos verdes. Tenía varios años más que él y había sido animadora del instituto. Su amor por la estética y la moda al habían llevado a estudiar Peluquería y Estética y ahora trabajaba en un prestigioso salón de belleza de la ciudad.

                -Hola, rubito. – lo saludó la chica llamándolo como cuando eran críos. – Dice mi madre que preguntas por mí. A ver, - la chica entrelazó las manos sobre el pecho, como si fuera a rezar. – dime que me quieres para lo que yo imagino.

                Jensen dudó. Sally siempre había sido muy amble con él, incluso cuando ella estaba en el último curso en el instituto y era una animadora admirada por todos los chicos de cualquier curso y ellos unos enanos de primero con la cara llena de granos. Sabía que podía confiar en ella.

                -¿Querrías cortarme el pelo?

                -¡Siiiiii! – chilló la chica dando saltitos. – Dios, las ganas que tenía de quitarte esas greñas que te tapan esa cara tan rica.

                La chica le pellizcó los mofletes como cuando tenía ocho años y tiró de él hasta sentarlo en una silla en medio de la cocina.

                -Siéntate aquí. Voy por mis utensilios. No te muevas, ¿me oyes?

                Ni se le ocurriría.

                Unos minutos después bajó Chad, con la cara surcada por las marcas que le habían dejado las sábanas al dormir y los ojos llenos de legañas. Arrastraba los pies descalzos y se rascaba el trasero por dentro de los pantalones de chándal que usaba como pijama.

                -Tú, antes de sentarte a mi mesa lávate las manos. – su madre le amenazó con la espumadera. – Buenos días, hijo.

                -Buenos días, mami. ¿Qué haces tú aquí, tío? – le preguntó extrañado.

                -Le voy a cortar el pelo. – respondió Sally, que en ese momento llegaba con los brazos cargados con utensilios de peluquería. Llevaba puesta una bata de color rosa donde se podía leer su nombre bordado en bonitas letras cursivas en un tono de rosa más fuerte.

                -¿Cómo? ¡Venga ya! ¿Qué has hecho para convencerlo de que se ponga en tus manos? ¿No le habrás enseñado las peras?

                -¡Chad, cuida tu lenguaje! – le recriminó su madre.

                -Pues no, listo. Ha sido él quien ha venido a pedirme que lo libre de esa horrible maraña que le tapa media cara.

                -¿Es eso cierto, Jen?

                Jensen miró a su amigo medio azorado. No temía la reacción de Chad, la verdad, pero eso de dar explicaciones siempre se le había dado muy mal.

                -Pues sí. Ya me he cansado de tanto pelo.

                -¿Ves? – le dijo Sally con mofa. – Ahora apártate y déjame trabajar, enano.

                Quince minutos después, Jensen había cambiado totalmente su aspecto. Sally había hecho un magnífico trabajo y ahora lucía un peinado muy favorecedor, con el pelo muy corto por la nuca y las patillas y algo más largo y peinado de punto arriba. Le había puesto gomina y se lo había dejado calculadamente despeinado. Jensen no podía creerse que aquel que le miraba desde el espejo era él. Estaba genial.

                -Estás guapísimo, Jensen. – le dijo la chica quitándole unos restos de pelo pegados al cuello. – El cambio es increíble.

                -Pues sí. La verdad es que no está mal. Me gusta.

                -Y seguro que a ella también le gusta. – le susurró al oído.

                Jensen se sonrojó hasta las orejas, mucho más visible ahora que no tenía ni la perilla ni la melena para esconder sus expresiones. En una cosa sí que tenía razón Sally; lo había hecho  por alguien especial.

                Después de desayunar con la familia de Chad, condición puesta por la madre para poder salir de esa casa, se fueron juntos al instituto. Iban con los segundos contados, pero al menos su viejo coche se estaba portando esa mañana y los llevó al colegio antes de que sonara la campana.

                Con el timbre retumbando por los pasillos, Jensen corrió escaleras arriba hasta la clase de Teoría de la Música. La puerta ya estaba cerrada, pero por el cristal pudo ver que el profesor estaba soltando sus libros sobre la mesa, señal de que acababa de llegar, y los alumnos aún se estaban acomodando en sus asientos. Sin llamar previamente, abrió la puerta.

                Todas las miradas se centraron en él, incluida la del profesor, que parecía no reconocerlo como alumno suyo.

                -Lo siento. No llego tarde, ¿verdad?

                -Ackles. Vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa. No lo he reconocido a primera vista. Pase y siéntese por favor.

                Jensen entró en la clase consciente de que todos los ojos estaban puestos en él. Sus compañeros lo miraban con la boca abierta, incapaces de creer que aquel chico fuera Jensen, el melenudo que tocaba la guitarra. Escuchó algunos cuchicheos a su paso y vio alguna sonrisa en las caras de las chicas, pero no les prestó atención. Su interés estaba en otra parte; intentaba localizar a Misha entre los compañeros.

                Cuando por fin se tropezó con su mirada, Misha tenía la boca abierta, literalmente, y lo miraba como si no pudiera creerse lo que veía. Afortunadamente había un asiento vacío junto a él y Jensen lo ocupó de inmediato.

                -Hola. – le susurró, ya que el profesor ya había empezado con la lección.

                -Hola. – respondió Misha impresionado.

                Había notado su expresión de asombro. Justo lo que él quería; lo había impresionado. Jensen le lanzó una sonrisa sobrada y Misha apartó la mirada, víctima de un incipiente sonrojo. Crecido por el éxito conseguido, Jensen se centró en lo posible en las explicaciones del profesor y esperó que la clase terminara lo antes posible para poder saludar a Misha como realmente deseaba.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 **Título:** Air in the G string

 **Capítulo:** 6/9 + Epílogo

 **Autoras:** Flexikuki y Taolee

 **Beteado:** Flexikuki y Taolee

 **Pairing:** Jensen/Misha

 **Fandom:** RPS. AU.

 **Personajes secundarios que irán saliendo:** Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Jared Padalecki, Chad Lindberg, Christian Kane, Steve Carlson, Jason Manns, Traci Dinwiddie, Richard Speight Jr, Kurt Fuller, Lauren Cohan, Robert Benedict…

 **Rating:** Nc-17

 **Disclaimer:** Ellos no nos pertenecen. No hay ánimo de lucro. Esto está hecho por fans y para fans.

 **Art:** Shirleypaz es un amor y nos ha hecho unos separadores preciosos. Seguro que van a gustaros. Muchas gracias, amor. Eres un cielo!!!  <3

 **Resumen:** Es el último curso en el instituto para Jensen. Un curso que pretende pasar como todos los demás; estudiando lo justo y divirtiéndose bastante. Pero el director del centro aprovecha la ventaja de ser la pareja de su madre para chantajearlo: si no se presenta a las pruebas de alta capacitación que se hacen cada año con vistas a la universidad, haría pública su relación con su madre, cosa que Jensen quiere evitar en lo posible. Misha es un chico inteligente y peculiar. Un buen estudiante con grandes aspiraciones de futuro. Las clases avanzadas son una gran oportunidad para él, pero no sólo por cuestiones académicas. Ese chico nuevo, Jensen, tan reticente a aceptar pertenecer a un grupo del que se siente avergonzado, será la llave para abrir la puerta a nuevas experiencias para los dos.

 

 

**6.**

 

                Misha estaba deseando llegar al instituto. Para un adicto a las clases como él, faltar tres días había sido todo un suplicio. Al menos tenía la tranquilidad de saber que en el colegio sabían el motivo de su retraso y no repercutiría en su impecable hoja de asistencia. Estaba más que justificado y eso lo tranquilizaba. Pero no era eso lo que le emocionaba de su vuelta. Era Jensen.

                Bastante duro había sido ya no tener contacto con él durante todo ese tiempo como para haber tenido que aguantar también ese retraso. Se arrepintió de no pedirle su teléfono, aunque tampoco tuvo demasiada oportunidad, ya que la última vez que lo vio fue en la fiesta de Navidad y lo perdió de vista. Ni siquiera sabía si le había pasado algo para haberse marchado así. Pero todas esas dudas iban a quedar resueltas en cuestión de minutos, en cuanto empezaran la clase.

                Tenía toda una lista preparada de cosas que le gustaría preguntarle, contarle, saber de él. Su último encuentro bien valía para empezar a entender su relación como “algo más que amigos”. Aunque no hubieran sido amigos realmente. Bueno, otra cosa más extraordinaria que vivir con Jensen. En el camino de conocerse, podían aprender a ser amigos también. Eso de que las parejas no pueden ser amigos siempre le había parecido absurdo. ¿Quién puede conocerte mejor que alguien que comparte contigo un sentimiento tan grande como el amor? ¿Quién mejor para contarle tus problemas, tus inquietudes? ¿Quién mejor para depositar tu confianza y tus secretos más íntimos?

                Se sintió absurdo pensando en Jensen en esos términos. No era su novio, ni su chico, ni nada que se le pareciera. No había razón para hacerse ilusiones porque no habían hablado del tema y lo mejor era no montarse películas que aún no se habían empezado a rodar. Para él, aquellos besos junto al piano fueron increíbles y maravillosos, pero no sabía qué habían significado para Jensen. Tal vez para él no había sido más que un rollo pasajero. Esa idea le entristeció un poco, pero igual que no se hacía ilusiones, no descartaba nada hasta tener el no retumbándole en los oídos.

                Llegó a clase, ocupó una silla y esperó. Sus compañeros llegaron.  El profesor también llegó. Pero Jensen no llagaba. Se impacientó un poco. Tranquilo, llegará tarde otra vez, se dijo. Justo cuando el profesor se deshacía de los pesados libros que portaba, la puerta volvió a abrirse. Como si supieran que aquel momento iba a ser extraordinario, todos se giraron a la vez para ver quién entraba en clase después que el profesor. Y entonces lo vio.

                Jensen estaba en la puerta, guapo como nunca lo había visto antes, luciendo un cambio de look tan radical que hasta el profesor tuvo que esforzase en reconocerlo. Se había cortado el pelo y afeitado la perilla. Ahora podía verse su cara en toda su plenitud. Una cara creada para enamorar a cualquiera. Por fin podía verle los ojos verdes claramente y admirar los labios que había sentido contra los suyos. Aunque se había imaginado que serían así de sensuales a pesar de estar ocultos por la barba, ver su boca sin ningún obstáculo le encogió el corazón. Y las pecas. Cientos, miles de pecas salpicando la piel suave de su rostro.

                Dios, era perfecto. El pelo corto mostraba las orejas, curiosamente llenas de pecas también, y el cuello. Habría pasado el resto de la mañana besando ese cuello, mordiendo esas orejas. Se habría pasado el resto de su vida besando a Jensen en cualquier parte de su anatomía. Hasta parecía más adulto. Más alto. No estaba seguro, pero el chico que había entrado en la clase traía consigo una estela de magnetismo al que no podía resistirse.

                Contra todo pronóstico, ambos aguantaron estoicamente toda la clase sin perder los nervios. Se echaban miradas furtivas y se sonreían tontamente, pero aguantaron el tipo. A pesar de eso, ambos ansiaban que se acabara la clase cuanto antes. Casi les da un infarto cuando sonó la campana.

                Recogieron sus libros sin hablarse y salieron, uno unos pasos por delante del otro. Se aseguraron de que nadie les prestaba demasiada atención antes de hablarse, como si los demás pudieran descubrir lo que estaban sintiendo con solo mirarlos. Ellos se sentían como si fuera así.

                -Te he echado de menos. – dijo Misha bajito, sin mirarlo.

                -Y yo a ti.

                Siguieron caminando por los pasillos hasta la segunda planta, al final del último pasillo, donde Misha tenía clase de matemáticas. Pararon unos metros antes y se miraron.

                -¿Podemos vernos luego? – preguntó Jensen casi en un susurro.

                -Si quieres…

                -Claro que quiero. Tenía tan… - unos chicos pasaron muy cerca de ellos y Jensen tiró del brazo de Misha para apartarlo un poco más del paso de la gente. – Tenía tantas ganas de verte.

                -Yo también. – Misha sonrió y se lamió los labios.

                Jensen le devolvió la sonrisa entes de tirar de él de nuevo hasta meterlo en el baño delante de él. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, lo agarró del cuello y lo besó. Misha le devolvió el beso encantado, sujetándose a su cintura.

                -Me encanta tu cambio de imagen. – dijo contra su boca.

                -¿Sí? ¿De verdad te gusta? – preguntó Jensen sin apartarse de los labios que tanto había echado de menos.

                -Ajá. Estás muy guapo.

                Se besaron un rato más, apenas unos segundos ya que Misha tenía que entrar en clase. Se soltaron a regañadientes antes de salir, asegurándose de que nada delataba lo que habían estado haciendo en el baño.

                -Misha, tenemos que vernos. – le dijo antes de irse.

                -Sí. Pero no aquí. En el colegio es complicado y peligroso. Y además no tenemos intimidad.

                -Cierto. A ver… ¿qué haces el sábado? ¿Te apetece ir al cine o ir a tomar unas birras?

                -Joder, no puedo. – Misha respondió apenado. – El sábado tengo que cuidar de mi hermana. Mi madre trabaja toda la noche.

                -Vaya. Bueno, ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

                Dicho esto, Jensen le guiñó un ojo y se marchó, dándole la espalda. Misha lo observó caminar unos segundos. Amaba su forma de moverse; cómo andaba con paso seguro y mecía los hombros al compás de sus pasos. Se obligó a entrar en clase antes de que el diablo terminara de convencerle de salir corriendo tras él y saltarse la clase.

 

 

 

 

                Apenas habían tenido tiempo de estar a solas, pero al menos habían estado juntos. Aprovecharon todo el tiempo que pudieron entre clases, en las asignaturas que compartían y en el comedor. Chad, bendito fuera, invitó a Misha a su mesa y él no se negó, así que compartieron sitio en la cafetería los dos últimos días de la semana. Era agradable comer juntos, pero era muy complicado no delatarse ante los chicos. Cualquier mirada, cualquier roce o una palabra dicha con una entonación concreta podría hacerlos sospechar.

                Se habían robado algún beso en el baño y aprovechado la tranquilidad de alguna clase para rozarse de algún modo, pero cada vez era más evidente que todo eso era insuficiente. Jensen se moría por pasar algo de tiempo a solas con Misha, algo más de cinco minutos tan cortos como frustrantes. Había descubierto que Misha también era capaz de comportarse como un cabrón cuando se trataba de defender lo suyo y se había reído cuando lo había visto enrojecer cuando alguna chica, que de pronto habían descubierto su existencia desde que se había cortado el pelo, le ponía ojitos o se insinuaba más de la cuenta.

                Aquella chica de avanzados, Lauren, había sido especialmente descarada acercándose demasiado, sentándose a su lado rozándole la pierna contra la suya y poniéndole el escote delante de la cara sin ningún pudor. La reacción de Misha a aquel despliegue de frescura había sido meterle un bolígrafo, al que previamente había quitado la protección del capuchón, en el bolsillo trasero de la falda que llevaba. En cuestión de segundos la tinta había arruinado por completo la tela vaquera de color celeste. Entonces Misha finalizó su labor.

                -Perdona, Lauren. – la llamó dándole un golpecito en el hombro desde atrás, donde había quedado relegado cuando la chica le robó el único asiento libre junto a Jensen. – Creo que tienes una mancha en la falda.

                -¿Cómo? ¿Una mancha? – la chica se puso de pie y giró medio cuerpo para poder observar la prenda por detrás. - ¡Oh, Dios mío, mi falda!

                Salió corriendo al baño. Desgraciadamente, aquella mancha sería imposible de quitar, pero al menos estaría un buen rato entretenida en el baño intentándolo. Misha aprovechó la ocasión para sentarse en el sitio vacío junto a Jensen, que había adivinado la jugada.

                -Eres un poco puta cuando quieres, ¿eh? – le dijo bajito.

                -Podría serlo más.

                La mirada sugerente de Misha le dejó claro a lo que se refería y se estremeció ligeramente. Seguramente no era consciente de lo erótico que podía llegar a ser si se lo proponía, pero Misha era cada vez más directo y aquello lo excitaba mucho. Ojalá pudieran disponer de algún tiempo a solas; le iba a exigir que cumpliera cada una de las promesas mudas que le había hecho sólo en los dos últimos días.

                Desafortunadamente, ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de verse. Jensen perdió de vista al chico durante lo que restó del día. Imaginó que andaría metido en la biblioteca o preparando algún trabajo. Cuando se cansó de buscarlo sin éxito, se marchó a casa, lamentando haber olvidado pedirle el teléfono de nuevo.

 

 

 

                Misha estaba muy ocupado calentando el puré de verduras y pescado que debía darle de cenar a su hermana mientras sujetaba a la cría con un solo brazo. La pequeña debía de olerse que la hora de la cena estaba cerca y estaba totalmente frenética. No porque se sintiera feliz por la inminente ingesta, sino todo lo contrario. Su hermana era la criatura más complicada para comer del mundo.

                La cría protestaba y se retorcía mientras él hacía malabares para no dejar caer el pequeño cuerpecito al suelo.  No podía soltarla porque entonces tendría que pasar otros veinte minutos intentando atraparla, se volvería a enfriar el puré y tendría que volver a empezarlo todo desde el principio. Odiaba los turnos de noche de su madre y no por el hecho de quedarse con la niña. Era porque había un millón de cosas más interesantes que podía estar haciendo una noche de sábado que cambiar pañales.

                Como una señal divina, el timbre de la puerta sonó entre los berridos de la niña. Luchando por mantener las manos alejadas de su pelo, Misha abrió la puerta y se llevó una grata sorpresa.

                -¡Jensen! ¿Qué haces aquí?

                Misha seguía su ardua batalla contra el monstruo en pijama que sostenía. La aparición de Jensen le había sorprendido tanto que había bajado ligeramente la guardia y su oreja derecha estaba sufriendo las consecuencias.

                -¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó Jensen.

                -¡Claro! Pasa, pasa. – Misha se apartó del vano de la puerta para dejarlo entrar. Cerró la puerta tras él de una patada.

                -Si quieres vuelvo más tarde. Cuando te hayas deshecho del Gremlin.

                -No, no hace falta. Lo tengo todo controlado. – dijo mientras la niña le mordía la oreja.

                -Ya veo, ya. Yo apuesto por el Gremlin, la verdad.

                -Jajá. Muy gracioso.

                -A ver, déjame a mí, anda. – Jensen alargó los brazos para agarrar por la cintura a la pequeña.

                -Cuidado que muerde. – le avisó Misha, que tenía el pelo revuelto y la respiración sofocada, como si hubiera estado luchando con un gorila en lugar de con una niña de poco más de un año.

                Cuando Jensen cogió a la niña, ésta se calmó milagrosamente. Redujo sus movimientos hasta relajarse en brazos del rubio, que la sostenía con un brazo. Al segundo siguiente, Megan dejó de caer su cabecita contra el hombro de Jensen con actitud relajada.

                -No me lo puedo creer. Porque lo estoy viendo con mis propios ojos, sino no lo creería jamás. – dijo Misha asombrado.

                -Me parece que este pequeño bichito te tiene cogido por los huevos, Misha. Por eso se porta así.

                -¿Cómo? ¡Qué va! No quiere comer, eso es lo que le pasa. Sabe que yo le voy a dar la cena se ponga como se ponga y para ella eres el príncipe azul que viene a rescatarla del terrible monstruo de puré de verduras.

                -En ese caso, aprovechemos que la tengo engañada y trae ese puré. A ver si consigo que coma.

                Misha fue a la cocina a por la cena de su hermana. Aún estaba caliente, afortunadamente. Colocó un plato en una bandeja junto a una cuchara de plástico y un biberón con agua.

                -Si consigues que abra el pico y se deje meter la cuchara, seré tu esclavo durante una semana. No, un mes.

                -¡Ah… hombre de poca fe!

                Jensen se sentó en el sofá y acomodó a la niña sobre una de sus rodillas. Empezó a hablarle de comics, de los X-Men y de La Liga de la Justicia. La cría no debía de entender nada, pero lo miraba embobada como si lo que le estaba contando fuera lo más interesante que había oído jamás. Aprovechando aquel encandilamiento, Jensen fue metiendo una tras otra cucharadas de puré en la pequeña boquita. La niña cooperaba sin saber que lo estaba haciendo, embelesada con las historias del chico.

                -¿Cuánto pides por venir a darle de cenar cada noche? Pide lo que sea, te lo daré encantado. – Misha no salía de su asombro y los observaba con la boca abierta.

                -Cuidado, chiquitín. – le respondió Jensen mirándolo sin romper el contacto visual con la niña. – No sea que no seas capaz de darme lo que pida.

                El tono íntimo y sensual de Jensen le despertó cierto anhelo. Por descontado que le daría lo que pidiera. Lo que fuera.

                -¿Has cenado? – preguntó Misha.

                -No, me he bebido dos birras, pero no he comido nada.

                Eso explicaba el tono encendido de sus mejillas. Estaba tremendamente guapo, con aquel peinado y todas aquellas pecas a la vista, ligeramente coloreadas por un favorecedor tono rosado. Llevaba una camiseta demasiado ajustada para los gustos del chico y un vaquero desgastado. Lo que ya había dicho; tremendamente guapo.

                -Si te parece puedo preparar algo mientras terminas de domar a la mocosa.

                -Perfecto.

                Durante media hora, Misha se encerró en la cocina y revolvió todos los muebles y cajones, la nevera y la despensa, buscando algo especial que ofrecerle a Jensen. No había nada que se pudiera llamar extraordinario, pero había pollo frito y algo de lechuga. Preparó una ensalada y una salsa de vino y mostaza para el pollo. Cuando lo tenía todo casi listo, Jensen se asomó a la cocina con la pequeña casi dormida en sus brazos.

                -Creo que he vencido al monstruo.

                -Ya veo, ya. Te mereces un premio.

                Misha le quitó a la niña de los brazos y se la acomodó contra su propio hombro. La niña reconoció al instante la postura y se acopló al hueco de su cuello para dormir. Cuando la acostó en su cuna ya estaba totalmente dormida.

                -Bueno, pues ya está dormida.

                -¿Y mi premio?

                -¿Cómo?

                -Has dicho que merezco un premio. – Jensen se acercó un poco más a él. – Y lo quiero ahora.

                El tono utilizado era tan claramente sensual que Misha se sintió invadido antes de que Jensen lo besara, utilizando la lengua para enloquecerlo. Tras un largo y ardiente beso, Misha se apartó de él, consciente de que si seguían así terminarían perdiendo la cabeza. Mejor hacerlo con el estómago lleno, por si acaso.

                -¿Cenamos?

                -Yo ya estoy cenando.

                -A ver, te propongo algo. – dijo Misha frenando al chico que se lanzaba de nuevo a por su boca. – Comemos algo, nos vamos a la sala, ponemos una peli, bajamos un poco la luz… y vemos a ver qué pasa.

                -Umm… - Jensen fingió sopesar la propuesta de Misha, pero ya había decidido antes de que terminara de hablar que era una buena idea. – Vale. Trato hecho.

                La charla durante la cena fue tan natural que bien podría parecer que lo hacían cada día. Aunque los temas de conversación eran totalmente neutrales, la atracción entre ellos era demasiado evidente. Por eso recogieron en tiempo record los platos sucios de la cena y la cocina. A los pocos minutos estaban sentados en el sofá, con la única luz de una lámpara de pie situada en un rincón.

                -Bien, ¿qué te apetece ver? – preguntó Misha mientras cogía el mando de la tele.

                -No quiero ver nada, Misha.

 

               Jensen el quitó el mando y lo tiró sobre la mesa de cualquier forma. Después lo atrajo hasta tenerlo pegado al pecho y comenzó a besarlo. Misha reaccionó enseguida y le devolvió los besos multiplicados por dos. Agradeciendo la forma en que Misha respondía a sus besos,      Jensen se dejó llevar. Estaban solos, lo que habían querido durante los dos últimos días, y desaprovechar esa oportunidad sería una locura.




                Metió las manos por debajo de su camiseta y Misha se estremeció al sentir las palmas calientes contra su piel. Jadeó en su boca y lo dejó que explorara su cuerpo a placer. Durante un rato, Jensen acarició al chico sin descanso. El pecho, los brazos, la espalda. Todo sin dejar de besarlo excepto en el segundo que tardó en sacarle la camiseta y hacer lo mismo con la suya propia.

                -Tenía muchas ganas de tocarte, Jensen. – dijo Misha en un susurro mientras arrastraba los dedos por sus costillas. – Desde que te vi aquel primer día. ¿Te acuerdas?

                -¿El primer día de clase? Lo recuerdo. ¿Entonces ya pensabas en tocarme así? Eres un depravado, tío. – bromeó Jensen.

                -No. Soñaba con tocarte así.

                Misha colocó la mano sobre el bulto de los pantalones y Jensen dio un respingo. No se esperaba aquello y la entrepierna le dio un saltito contra la mano de Misha.

                -¡Joder! – sollozó.

                Dejó que el chico lo acariciara mientras él controlaba las ganas de correrse allí  mismo, dentro de los pantalones. Él también le dedicó la misma atención a Misha y disfrutó viéndolo echar la cabeza hacia atrás entregándose por completo a él. Perdidos en un mar de sensaciones totalmente nuevas para ambos, se desabrocharon los pantalones el uno al otro, actuando de igual modo.

                -Es la primera vez que toco a otro tío. – dijo Jensen extasiado.

                -Yo también. – respondió Misha.

                Jensen comenzó a mover la mano sobre la erección de Misha y éste hizo lo mismo. Ambos se estremecieron a la vez al rozar la piel húmeda de la punta, la fina piel del tronco surcado de eróticas venas y la aterciopelada envoltura de los testículos.

                -Pues vaya dúo que formamos tú y yo. – Jensen rió contra la boca sensible por los besos.

                -Me alegro de que seas tú el primero, Jensen.

                -Yo también. – respondió mucho más serio.

                Hizo que Misha se recostara sobre el sofá y lo libró del todo de la ropa. Después comenzó un examen exhaustivo del cuerpo desnudo ante él con las manos, los labios, la lengua. Los suaves jadeos de Misha sólo servían para excitarlo más. Se retorció sobre él buscando alivio y Misha entendió enseguida el mensaje.

                Cambió posiciones con Jensen y le hizo lo mismo que había hecho con él. Lo desnudó y le dejó una miríada de besos y caricias por todo el cuerpo. Pero no paró ahí. Sin ningún tipo de pudor, se acomodó entre sus piernas y movió el miembro de Jensen ante su cara. Tras echarle un vistazo rápido para asegurarse de que tenía toda su atención, lamió la punta húmeda sin apartar los ojos de los suyos.

                Jensen casi soltó un grito. No podía haber nada mejor que la lengua de Misha lamiendo su polla, de arriba abajo, como si fuera un caramelo. Pero se equivocaba. Mucho más placentero fue enterrarse en su boca hasta más de la mitad.

                -¡Joder, joder, jo… oh, Dios!

                Misha no tuvo misericordia de sus gemidos y siguió torturándolo con la lengua y los labios. Se ayudaba con la mano, masturbándolo mientras lo engullía hasta casi rozarse la campanilla. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así y no estaba seguro de que Jensen gimiera de placer o de dolor.

                -¿Te gusta? – le preguntó.

                -¿Tú que crees? – respondió el rubio con la respiración alterada.

                -Es la primera vez que hago una mamada. Podía estar haciéndolo mal, no sé.

                Jensen suspiró como si le faltara el aire y le acarició la cara. Secó con un dedo la humedad de su labio inferior, brillante por la saliva utilizada para darle más placer.

                -También es la primera vez para mí. Nunca me la había chupado nadie y no sé si lo estás haciendo bien o no, pero estoy a punto de morirme aquí mismo.

                Misha rió y volvió a meterse la polla en la boca, ganándose un quejido de placer por parte de Jensen. Saber que lo estaba haciendo disfrutar le hizo volverse más osado y jugó con sus testículos y su miembro sin descanso durante unos minutos más, chupando y lamiendo como si tuviera los minutos contados.

                Y en realidad los tenía, porque él mismo se había estado tocando mientras se la chupaba a Jensen y estaba tan terriblemente cachondo que sabía que se correría en cuanto él lo hiciera.

                -¡Para! – el grito de Jensen lo sobresaltó. Se apartó de él y vio cómo el chico se masturbaba violentamente hasta descargarse sobre su vientre.

                Con los sollozos de Jensen en los oídos, se puso de rodillas entre sus piernas y comenzó a pajearse. Iba a correrse en cuestión de segundos, pero Jensen tenía otros planes para él.

                -No corras tanto, nene. Yo aún no te he probado.

                Se agachó delante de él y se metió la erección en la boca, entera y de un solo envite. Misha jadeó al notarse totalmente rodeado por la calidad humedad de su boca y apoyó una mano sobre su cabeza. No hizo falta marcarle el ritmo; Jensen comenzó a chupársela con ímpetu y llegando a rozarle las pelotas con los labios. Maldita fuera, aquel tío tenía una boca enorme y una garganta profunda capaz de abarcarlo entero y eso era… Oh, Dios, eso era el paraíso.

                Jensen parecía muy entregado a su labor y jamás hubiera dicho que nunca había hecho eso antes. Sin proponérselo, embistió con las caderas contra su boca y esperó a que el chico protestara. Pero no lo hizo. Jensen lo tragaba entero, arrancándole sollozos de puro placer cada vez que se deslizaba por todo el largo de su polla. Aquel tío había nacido para hacer mamadas y él no iba a aguantarse mucho más o se correría en su boca.

                Pensar en derramarse entre sus labios fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Le apartó la cabeza sin ninguna delicadeza y se masturbó frenéticamente hasta que se corrió, manchando a Jensen a su paso. Cuando el chico estuvo del todo incorporado, vio cómo su semen le resbalaba por el cuello y el pecho.

                -Ha faltado poco, ¿eh? – le dijo sin rastro de enfado.

                -Lo siento, es que eso ha sido… Ha sido… Joder, ha sido una mamada de primera, Jensen.  – Misha estaba exhausto y se dejó de caer en el sofá. Instintivamente extendió los brazos, reclamando un abrazo de Jensen.

                -Pues también era la primera vez que lo hacía, fíjate. – dijo tumbándose sobre él y acomodándose con pereza entre sus brazos.

                -Joder… Pues no quiero pensar lo que puedes llegar a hacer con un poco de práctica.

                Jensen levantó la cabeza y lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios que le llenó el pecho de mariposas.

                -¿Qué te parece si vamos al baño, a quitarnos toda esta pringue, y hablamos de esas clases prácticas?

                Misha se levantó del sofá a la vez que él, contagiado de la felicidad que de pronto parecía desprender Jensen por cada poro. Se agachó a recoger la ropa tirada en el suelo y Jensen le dio una palmada en el culo.

                -Olvídate de la ropa ahora, Misha. Yo no pienso ponérmela aún.

                Lo vio correr como un crío hasta el baño y lo siguió. Si quería jugar, eso harían.

 

 

 

                Jensen había escuchado decir en alguna ocasión que el amor cambiaba a las personas y tal vez fuera verdad. A lo mejor llamarlo amor era muy precipitado, pero por alguna razón se negaba a llamar sólo sexo a lo que tenía con Misha. No quería ni pensar en que estuviera confundiendo una cosa con la otra y que en realidad lo que le pasaba era que había empezado a disfrutar de una serie de cosas desconocidas para él hasta el momento que estaban influyendo en su vida. La casualidad o el destino habían querido que las estuviera experimentando con Misha en lugar de con cualquier otro, pero puestos a quedarse únicamente con el sentimiento más fuerte, el amor ganaba por goleada. Oficialmente, estaba loco por Misha.

                El fin de semana había sido increíble a pesar de haber tenido que marcharse de casa de Misha cuando mejor estaban; a esas horas del día en que él sol está a punto de salir y todo está en silencio, abrazados en la cama de Misha, a medio vestir por si llegaba su madre y no les daba tiempo a adecentarse lo suficiente, disfrutando del placer de los besos y las caricias recién descubiertas.

                Fue una pena tener que abandonar su cama antes de que su madre regresara del trabajo para evitar dar explicaciones y escenas molestas. Después de lo que habían hecho, se sentía tan a gusto y tan desinhibido en su compañía que se habría quedado allí para siempre. Su compañía era todo un regalo aunque lo del sexo tampoco estuvo mal. Cada vez que pensaba en lo que habían hecho se excitaba. Recordaba a Misha complaciéndolo como no lo había hecho nunca nadie y cómo no había tenido reparo en hacer lo mismo por él. Afortunadamente ambos estaban de acuerdo en que no había prisa en llegar hasta el final y que era mejor ir poco a poco. De todas formas, en esos momentos daría cualquier cosa por hacerlo con Misha.

                No era de extrañar que pensando en todo eso se hubiera levantado con semejante erección. No es que fuera tan raro, pero desde que había probado algo más que la masturbación, su cuerpo parecía pedirle sexo en todo momento. Cada mañana desde el pasado fin de semana había tenido que aliviarse rápidamente, ya que cuando despertaba del todo, después de un sueño repetitivo en el que Misha le lamía la polla durante horas, ya estaba casi a punto de explotar. Apenas necesitaba un par de caricias con la presión justa para dejarse arrastrar por un orgasmo que no había sentido nunca tan intensamente.

                Levantarse, ducharse y preparase para ir al instituto no había sido nunca una tarea tan amena. Hasta su madre había notado el cambio y lo que era más preocupante, también lo había notado Jeffrey. Tal vez levantarse por las mañanas silbando y saludando con tanta energía a su madre con un cariñoso beso y a Jeff con una palmada en la espalda, no había sido la mejor idea. Ahora ambos se empeñaban en descubrir qué leches le pasaba. Su madre quería pensar que se había enamorado por primera vez y Jeff no quería ni pensar en que esa felicidad se debiera al consumo de drogas. En cierto modo, ambos estaban bien encaminados: lo que sentía por Misha era casi como una droga.

                Le encantaba llegar al cole y verlo en la entrada, charlando con algún compañero o con Chad, que seguía viéndolo como a un ángel de la guarda. Nadie podía imaginar que estaba esperándolo a él, que aquello de entretenerse en la puerta del instituto no era más que una forma de hacer tiempo hasta que él llegaba. A veces era al revés, él llegaba antes y se divertía mucho viéndolo llegar unos minutos después corriendo para no perderse el encuentro. Lo importante era lo que se decían con sólo mirarse. Nadie a su alrededor se hacía una idea de lo que sentían al verse de lejos, lo importantes que eran esas miradas que a simple vista no significaban nada y esas palabras mudas que cada uno leía en la expresión y en los movimientos del otro.

                Las clases compartidas eran lo mejor del día. Se sentaban juntos y aprovechaban cualquier momento para dedicarse alguna caricia, siempre imperceptible para los demás. Jensen adoraba la forma en que Misha se lamía los labios, por ejemplo. Para cualquiera que lo viera, lo suyo no era más que un problema de sequedad labial, pero él sabía leer bien el rostro de Misha. Sabía lo que le quería transmitir con esa mirada perezosa usada mientras se pasaba la lengua por el labio superior. Y lo que le prometía con cada mordisco que se daba en el labio inferior. El simple hecho de verlo asomar la punta rosada de la lengua entre los labios era toda una declaración de intenciones por su parte. El chico había resultado ser puro fuego y a Jensen le encantaba eso.

                Pero nunca se es del todo feliz. O al menos eso dicen.

                El viernes supo que algo no andaba bien en cuanto llegó al instituto. Chris estaba muy serio y Jason tenía cara de preocupación. Como siempre, Jensen le echó una mirada a Misha antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa. Necesitaba ese contacto visual para empezar bien el día. Después, siempre se reunían con los chicos, entre los que a veces estaba Misha, y la jornada empezaba, pero ese día era distinto. Chris y Jason estaban apartados mientras Steve y Chad charlaban con Misha y otro chico más.

                -Hey. ¿Cómo va eso? – dijo Jensen al llegar junto a sus amigos.

                -Bien. ¿Y a ti que tal te va?

                Notó de inmediato el tono sarcástico de Chris, que no sabía ni quería disimular sus estados de ánimo fueran cuales fueran.

                -¿Pasa algo? – preguntó algo receloso.

                -No sé. ¿Qué crees tú que puede pasar?

                Jensen resopló. No tenía ganas de adivinanzas a esas horas.

                -Oye, si pasa algo dímelo. Es muy temprano para gilipolleces, ¿vale?

                -Vale. ¿Si es lo que quieres? – Chris se levantó del capó del coche donde había estado sentado hasta ese momento y lo encaró a pesar de ser varios centímetros más bajo que Jensen. – Nos has mentido.

                -¿Cómo? – preguntó Jensen después de unos segundos de estupefacción.

                -Eso. Nos has estado mintiendo. ¿Cómo nos haces eso, tío? Somos tus amigos, o eso creíamos. – Chris miró a Jason que aún no había abierto la boca. – Los amigos confían los unos en los otros, ¿no? Nos ha jodido enterarnos por otras personas de lo tuyo, Jensen. Muy fuerte, tío. Muy. Fuerte.

                Jensen estaba seguro de que había mudado todo el color de la cara. No sabía lo que decir. No estaba preparado para aquella conversación y mucho menos en aquel sitio y rodeado de gente a la que no le importaba su vida. Aguantó las ganas de mirar a Misha, únicamente para coger fuerzas para enfrentarse a aquello. Lo mejor era no llamar demasiado la atención sobre él. Puede que sus amigos hubieran descubierto su secreto, pero eso no quería decir que supieran con quién la estaba viviendo.

                -¿Cómo… cómo os habéis enterado?

                -No somos tontos, Jen. No había más que mirarte bien para saber que algo no iba como siempre. Hemos atado cabos, eso es todo.

                Joder, vaya mierda. No era así como tenía pensado sincerarse con sus amigos. Sabía que tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano, pero ¿así?

                -Mira, Chris… Esto es muy difícil para mí, así que déjame que os lo explique bien, ¿vale? Este no es el momento ni el lugar. Después, a la hora del almuerzo…

                -A la hora del almuerzo… - rezongó Chris. – No nos marees más, Jensen. Sé sincero de una vez, joder.

                Jensen tragó saliva. No tenía ni idea de qué coño decirles. Se quería morir allí mismo y miró por instinto a Misha, que ya había advertido que algo pasaba y lo miraba con cara de preocupación.

                -Veréis… yo… Supongo que os habrá chocado saber que soy… distinto. Pero sigo siendo yo, tíos. Hemos compartido muchas cosas importantes y yo ya era así cuando todas ellas sucedieron. No tiene que cambiar nada entre nosotros. Nada.

                -Eso no le quita importancia al hecho de que nos has mentido.

                -Ya, y lo siento, pero entendedme. ¿Cómo les contaríais una cosa así a vuestros mejores amigos?

                -¡Joder, yo nunca me voy a ver en esa situación, tío!  ¿Por quién me has tomado?

                Jensen se indignó por el comentario. No podía admitir que su amigo lo insultara de ese modo por una estúpida cuestión de prejuicios.

                -Oye, tampoco hay de lo que avergonzarse. Lo mío no es tan raro, ¿sabes? Es una opción, tan válida como la vuestra, y no le hago daño a nadie. – le soltó de golpe, intentando controlar la rabia de ver cómo sus amigos se ponían en su contra. – Podría pasarte a ti.

                -¿A mí? ¡Venga ya, chaval! – dijo Chris indignado. - ¿Yo en avanzados? Ni muerto, vamos.

                Jensen abrió la boca, mudo de asombro. Durante unos segundos fue incapaz de procesar la información. Le daba la sensación de que todo aquello había sido un malentendido, pero…

                -¿Cómo dices?

                -Avanzados, Jensen. Eso digo. Yo jamás me metería en una clase llena de empollones por decisión propia. Así que empieza a contar qué coño haces en esas clases.

                Entonces estalló en carcajadas. Se estuvo riendo como un poseso durante un minuto mientras sus amigos lo miraban como a un loco peligroso. Durante un rato había creído firmemente que sus amigos habían descubierto que era gay y había preferido que la tierra se lo tragara antes de afrontar aquello de aquella forma tan agresiva. Ahora, sabiendo la verdad, lo de las clases avanzadas era una estupidez tan grande que estaba dispuestos a contarles hasta lo de Jeffrey.

                -Vale, lo siento. – dijo intentando recuperarse del ataque de risa. – Es cierto, sí. Estoy en avanzados desde principio de curso y estoy muy contento, la verdad. Lo hago por mi futuro, porque tengo aptitudes para hacerlo y porque no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad que me han ofrecido. Si no sois capaces de entenderlo… bueno, me dolerá mucho vuestro rechazo, pero es mi futuro. Tenéis que entenderlo.

  1.                 Chris y Jason lo miraron muy serios. Aquella parrafada los había dejado descolocados.                Afortunadamente, Jason, que se había mantenido callado todo el tiempo, reaccionó de pronto.



                -¿Qué dices, Jensen? Nadie te está rechazando. Lo que nos ha jodido ha sido que no nos lo contaras. Creíamos que confiabas en nosotros. Somos tus colegas, tío. ¿Lo recuerdas?

                               Jensen suspiró profundamente. Aquellos botarates le estaban provocando ganas de echarse a llorar, maldita sea. Parpadeó un par de veces, conteniendo las lágrimas, y aguantó como pudo las ganas de echarles los brazos al cuello a los dos y darles el abrazo más grande que les hubieran dado a cualquiera de ellos.

                -Sí, lo sé. Y soy el tío más afortunado del mundo por teneros como colegas. Perdonadme, por favor. Pensaba que os ibais a meter conmigo y eso, ya sabéis.

                -Bueno, de eso no te creas que te vas a librar, cerebrito. – le dijo Chris dándole una colleja.

                No le importaba. Sabía que los tenía de su lado y le daba igual tener que aguantarlos mofándose de él hasta que acabara el curso. Miró hacia donde estaban Misha, Chad y Steve. En un segundo estaban los tres a su lado, aunque Misha no se enteraba de nada de lo que pasaba. Al menos los veía sonreír y eso era buena señal.

                -¿Puedo preguntar qué pasa? – preguntó Misha.

                -¿Que qué pasa? – le dijo Chris muy serio. – Anda, no te hagas el tonto. Sabemos que este idiota está contigo en avanzados y no nos ha dicho nada. ¡Y tú lo has estado encubriendo! Te mereces el mismo castigo que él.

                Chris le dio una colleja suave y todos se rieron. Misha también rió. Verse involucrado en un grupo tan compacto de amigos como uno más era una novedad y le hacía sentir muy bien.

                Sonó la campana y todos entraron al colegio. Esta vez, Jensen acompañó a Misha hasta la clase sin hacer el numerito de siempre de ir hacia cualquier sitio hasta que los chicos no podían verlo y volver sobre sus pasos hasta la clase de avanzados. Caminó junto al chico con una sonrisa en la cara que iluminaba todo a su paso.

                -Me encanta verte así. – le dijo.

                -¿Así cómo? – le preguntó Jensen.

                -Así de feliz. – respondió Misha con una sonrisa casi tan resplandeciente como la suya.

                -Pues deberías estar acostumbrado. – le dijo acercándose un poco a su oreja. – Estoy así desde que te conozco.

                Misha creyó explosionar de amor allí mismo. Se habría tirado a su cuello y le habría estado besando hasta la siguiente clase. Jensen leyó la contención y la promesa muda en la cara de Misha.

                -Sé lo que estás pensando y vas a tener oportunidad de demostrarme todo lo que estás pensando cuando salgamos. Hoy te llevo a casa en coche.

                -¿Estás seguro?

                Jensen no contestó. Le dedicó una sonrisa que le hizo temblar las piernas y le abrió la puerta de la clase para que pasara delante de él. Misha no podría quererlo más que en ese momento. En aquellos momentos no imaginaba nada que pudiera empañar la felicidad que le producía tener a su lado a un chico como Jensen.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 **Título:** Air on the G string

 **Capítulo:** 7/9 + Epílogo

 **Autoras:** Flexikuki y Taolee

 **Beteado:** Flexikuki y Taolee

 **Pairing:** Jensen/Misha

 **Fandom:** RPS. AU.

 **Personajes secundarios que irán saliendo:** Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Jared Padalecki, Chad Lindberg, Christian Kane, Steve Carlson, Jason Manns, Traci Dinwiddie, Richard Speight Jr, Kurt Fuller, Lauren Cohan, Robert Benedict…

 **Rating:** Nc-17

 **Disclaimer:** Ellos no nos pertenecen. No hay ánimo de lucro. Esto está hecho por fans y para fans.

 **Art:** Shirleypaz es un amor y nos ha hecho unos separadores preciosos. Seguro que van a gustaros. Muchas gracias, amor. Eres un cielo!!!  <3

 **Resumen:** Es el último curso en el instituto para Jensen. Un curso que pretende pasar como todos los demás; estudiando lo justo y divirtiéndose bastante. Pero el director del centro aprovecha la ventaja de ser la pareja de su madre para chantajearlo: si no se presenta a las pruebas de alta capacitación que se hacen cada año con vistas a la universidad, haría pública su relación con su madre, cosa que Jensen quiere evitar en lo posible. Misha es un chico inteligente y peculiar. Un buen estudiante con grandes aspiraciones de futuro. Las clases avanzadas son una gran oportunidad para él, pero no sólo por cuestiones académicas. Ese chico nuevo, Jensen, tan reticente a aceptar pertenecer a un grupo del que se siente avergonzado, será la llave para abrir la puerta a nuevas experiencias para los dos.

 

 

 

**7.**

 

 

 

 

                Misha llegó a casa antes de lo previsto. Jensen lo había acercado con el coche y no había tenido que esperar a que llegara el bus que hacía la ruta para llevarle a casa. En cuanto abrió la puerta, la voz de sus padres les llegó desde el dormitorio. Hablaban muy bajito pero aún así Misha los oyó desde el salón. Parecían preocupados, pero desde donde estaba no podía distinguir bien las palabras. Cuando oyó a su madre salir del cuarto, dejó la maleta sobre el sofá y la miró.

                - ¿Ha llegado papá?

                Su madre, ojerosa, levantó la cabeza asustada porque no esperaba verle allí tan pronto. Traía a Megan en los brazos medio dormida.

                - Sí. Ha llegado hace una hora. Mañana tiene que volver a irse para hacer otra ruta con el camión –se acercó hasta él y le dio un beso-. Has llegado pronto. ¿Va todo bien?

                Misha asintió.

                - Si. Me ha traído un compañero en coche.

                Ambos entraron en la cocina para darle de cenar a la niña.

                - ¿Quién? ¿Jensen?

                Misha se sonrojó un poco y asintió con la cabeza. Su madre sonrió y durante un par de minutos no dijo nada. Cogió el biberón de la niña que previamente había dejado enfriando sobre la encimera y se volvió hacia él.

                - ¿Te gusta ese chico?

                Misha se tenía que haber visto venir la pregunta. Ya conocía a su madre y sabía que solía ser muy directa, fuera cual fuera el tema. También era su mejor amiga y a la que acababa contándoselo todo tarde o temprano. Nunca se había parado a pensar en ello, pero la relación que tenía con ella rozaba más la amistad que lo familiar.

                - Sí –respondió tímidamente-. Jensen es un chico de las clases avanzadas.

                - Lo sé –palmeó la espalda de la niña suavemente-. Con el que tocaste el piano en la función de navidad, ¿no? Estoy deseando ver el video.

                Misha sonrió.

                - Te lo buscaré. Por cierto, mamá, ¿de qué hablabais tú y papá?

                La expresión de la mujer cambió, pero lo disimuló rápidamente cuando Megan tiró el biberón al suelo.

                - ¡Megan! –la riñó sin mucho entusiasmo. Luego se volvió hacia Misha-. De nada en concreto. Ya conoces a tu padre. Llega cansado y no tiene muchas ganas de hablar.

                Misha no pareció muy convencido pero no quiso insistir. Si su madre no se lo quería contar, no iba a obligarla.

                - Voy a hacer la tarea de clase.

                Misha fue a salir de la cocina pero su madre lo detuvo.

                - Cariño. ¿Por qué no traes a Jensen a cenar mañana? Si venís a esta misma hora podemos cenar los tres juntos antes de que me vaya al trabajo.

                - Le preguntaré si puede.

                Su madre asintió. Lo vio salir de la cocina y cuando se quedó mirándole desde la puerta de la cocina, su expresión cambió. Sabía que tenía un hijo increíble y ojalá pudiera darle todo lo que el necesitaba. Pensar que si las cosas se torcían podía quitarle lo que él más quería le rompía el alma. No. Tenía que solucionarlo como fuera.

 

 

 

 

                - Que, ¿qué?

                - Que mi madre quiere que vengas a cenar esta noche.

                - Te he oído la primera vez –Jensen estaba sentado a su lado en la clase de historia del arte esperando a que comenzara la clase-. ¿Por qué quiere conocerme?

                Misha se encogió de hombros.

                - Le he dicho que somos amigos –lo miró fijamente cuando vio que Jensen se le había quedado  mirando sin pestañear-. Porque somos amigos, ¿no?

                - Sí, somos amigos –se rascó el puente de la nariz intentando distraerle-. ¿No?

                Afortunadamente el profesor llegó y tuvieron que guardar silencio. Jensen se quedó rallado pensando en la pregunta de Misha. ¿Eran amigos o eran algo más que amigos? Desde luego algo había, porque también era amigo de Steve, Jason y los demás, y ni por asomo se le ocurriría pensar en ellos de la misma forma en que pensaba en Misha. Ni hablar. Así que por lo tanto algo debía de haber, ¿no? La pregunta era, ¿el qué?

 

 

 

                Jensen avisó a su madre de que no le esperase para cenar. Le dijo que tenía que preparar un trabajo con un compañero de clase y se quedaría hasta tarde. Su madre no le puso ninguna traba y tras la breve llamada telefónica, ambos se montaron en el coche y fueron hasta la casa de Misha. Cuando llegaron, Misha pasó primero y Jensen caminó despacio tras él. No conocía a esa mujer y no sabía si se iban a odiar o no. Muchas relaciones se habían ido a pique por ese tipo de cosas.

                Apenas habían llegado al salón cuando Jensen vio aparecer a una mujer rubia de ojos casi tan bonitos como los de Misha aparecer por una de las puertas con Mega en brazos. En cuanto lo vio, la niña echó los brazos hacia delante para que Jensen la cogiera.

                - Ya veo que vosotros dos os conocéis –llegó hasta ellos y dejó a la pequeña en brazos del recién llegado-. Hola Jensen, me llamo Samantha y soy la mamá de Misha.

                - Buenas tardes, señora Collins.

                - Llámame Samantha, por favor –frunció el ceño gratamente sorprendida por los buenos modales de Jensen-. Veo que Megan te adora.

                - Ya te comenté que Jensen estuvo aquí para traerme los apuntes que me faltaban.

                La mujer asintió.

                - Es cierto –sonrió-, pero no sabía que eras tú.

                Jensen no supo qué decir. Afortunadamente la pequeña eligió ese momento para moverse inquieta contra su pecho y vomitar sobre su camiseta.

                - ¡Oh, vaya por Dios! –Samantha cogió a la niña que había empezado a llorar y caminó hacia la cocina para traer algo y limpiar a Jensen-. Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad.

                - No pasa nada –sonrió mientras intentaba coger el trapo que esa mujer ya había empezado a frotar contra su pecho-. Está bien.

                - Misha, déjale una camiseta tuya mientras intento lavar esta.

                - Señora Collins, está bien. De verdad. Era una camiseta vieja. Da igual.

                La mujer lo miró con ojos agradecidos y meció a la niña que parecía tener un mal día.

                Misha llegó con una camiseta con un velero, palmeritas y un arcoíris y Jensen se lo quedó mirando. Sonrió sabiendo que ese capullo lo había hecho a propósito. Cogió la camiseta de su mano y fue hacia el cuarto de baño. Apenas tardó medio minuto. Cuando volvió, Misha y su madre estaban sentados en el sofá y la mujer servía algo que parecía té frío en unos vasos.

                - He hecho pizza casera para cenar. Espero que te guste, Jensen.

                - Estoy seguro de que sí –aceptó el vaso de las manos de Misha y le dio un sorbo-. Gracias por invitarme.

                Los tres estuvieron un rato charlando hasta que el horno anunció que ya estaba la pizza. Cenaron y les dio tiempo de hablar un poco más. Samantha era una mujer increíble. Les estuvo contando sobre su época hippy y lo bien que lo había pasado de fiesta en fiesta en la universidad. Jensen sonrió pensando en las historias que le había contado su madre de cuando era joven, que se parecían bastante, salvo que esta mujer parecía haberlo vivido más plenamente y sin tapujos.

                - Chicos, tengo que irme ya –Samantha se puso el abrigo y caminó hacia Misha para despedirse-. No te olvides de darle el jarabe a Megan y no hagáis mucho ruido, ¿vale? –luego se volvió hacia Jensen y le dio dos besos-. Ha sido un placer, Jensen. Por favor, vuelve pronto.

                El muchacho se sonrojó ligeramente.

                - El placer ha sido mío. Gracias.

                Misha cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia Jensen mirándole fijamente con un brillo extraño en la mirada. Jensen sabía de sobra lo que significaba esa cara. Era la que Misha ponía justo antes de abalanzarse sobre él y dejarle el cerebro sorbido por sus besos. Y así habría sido si Megan no hubiera elegido ese momento para despertarse. Misha maldijo por lo bajo y fue a por la niña. Le dio el jarabe e intentó calmarla, pero no hubo manera. Jensen terminó por cogerla en brazos y mecerla. Cuando empezó a susurrar una canción, Megan pareció calmarse y se calló.

                - No sé qué mañas te das, Jensen, pero si sigues teniendo tan buena mano, no voy a dejar que te vayas en toda la noche.

                Jensen levantó la vista para mirarle. Esas palabras podían tomarse por varios sentidos y ambos lo sabían, aunque si Misha había elegido hacerse el despistado, él le seguiría el juego.

                - Bueno, todo dependerá de cómo se me dé y de las exigencias que me pongan.

                Misha sonrió. Se fue a la cocina para fregar los platos y Jensen, mientras tanto, se quedó por el piso meciendo a la niña y cantándole canciones de su grupo que, aunque por el tipo de letra no era la más indicada para un bebé, parecía ser lo único que calmaba a Megan. Misha lo oía a lo lejos y sonreía cada vez que Jensen intentaba cambiar la letra para suavizar las rimas. Cuando terminó, se secó las manos con el trapo de la cocina y salió a buscarle. No lo encontró en el salón, ni el cuarto de Megan. ¿Dónde se había metido? Una luz tenue proveniente de su habitación le llamó la atención. Abrió la puerta entreabierta poco a poco y desde allí se quedó mirando la escena. Jensen estaba tumbado sobre su cama con la niña sobre su pecho, ambos completamente dormidos.

                Se hubiera quedado mirando la escena un par de horas más, pero no era justo que Megan estuviera sobre ese pecho que él había reclamado para sí mismo mucho antes que ella. Se acercó a ellos y con cuidado levantó a la pequeña. La sostuvo entre los brazos y la llevó hasta su cuna. La acostó y encendió el intercomunicador que había enganchado en la cuna. Cogió el aparato y caminó de nuevo hacia su cuarto.

                Jensen ni siquiera se había movido. Seguía tumbado boca arriba con las piernas cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos y la cabeza ligeramente vuelta hacia un lado. Misha se quitó las zapatillas de deporte y se echó en la cama a su lado, tumbándose parcialmente sobre él. Jensen se amoldó a su cuerpo y siguió durmiendo. Sin poderlo evitar, Misha cerró los ojos y se durmió junto a él.

 

 

 

                Poco a poco se fue despertando. Notaba mucho calor y su cuerpo sólo quería restregarse contra el que tenía al lado. Comenzó a ronronear y cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con unos ojos verdes y grandes que le miraban.

                Misha intentó incorporarse, pero Jensen estaba prácticamente sobre él. Le había puesto una pierna sobre las suyas y su torso aplastaba levemente el suyo. La mano que había deslizado por dentro de los pantalones de pronto le llamó la atención y sin poderlo evitar, exclamó un jadeo cuando la muñeca de Jensen dio un giro para comenzar a masturbarle desde otro ángulo.

                - Jensen… -Misha echó la cabeza hacia atrás hundiéndola más en la almohada cuando el otro comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello y la clavícula-. ¿Qué haces?

                La pregunta era tonta en sí porque era más que obvio lo que estaba haciendo Jensen, pero éste decidió contestarle como si no estuviera tan claro.

                - Me dijiste que tengo muy buena mano –le mordió el hombro y recorrió con la lengua la suave hondonada de piel que allí se le formaba-. Y no quiero que se me otorgue ningún título sin ser merecedor de ello –dejó de lamerle el cuello para mirarle fijamente a los ojos-. Dime Misha, ¿crees que tengo buena mano?

                A Misha le faltó poco para correrse. Tener esos ojos y esos labios tan cerca y oírle hablar con ese doble sentido fue demasiado para él. Solo atinó a asentir levemente con la cabeza y a levantar las caderas para salirle al encuentro de esa mano.

                - Me lo tomaré como un sí –Jensen sonrió mientras bajaba la cabeza para besarle.

                Sus labios se fundieron y en la habitación sólo quedó el tenue jadeo de ambos al besarse y el sonido de la mano de Jensen adquiriendo más velocidad sobre el excitado miembro de Misha.

                - Jensen, para –Misha se agarró a su brazo e intentó separarle, pero el otro no se dejó. Estaba peligrosamente cerca del borde y veía como poco a poco se deslizaba por él.

                - No –fue la única respuesta que escapó de los labios de Jensen antes de morderle la barbilla y seguir bajando luego hacia una parte de la clavícula que quedaba al descubierto por el cuello de la camiseta.

                No podía más. No había marcha atrás. Arqueó la espalda y se agarró a él firmemente mientras intentaba no perder del todo el control, consiguiéndolo a medias. Se corrió entre sus dedos en cuestión de segundos, empujándole con las caderas y ahogando un sonido sordo al final de la garganta. Jensen sintió la mano húmeda y caliente y eso le excitó mucho. No dejó de mover la mano hasta que Misha no paró de estremecerse bajo él.

                Se levantó de un salto de la cama y fue al baño a limpiarse la mano. Luego trajo toallitas húmedas y las uso con Misha, para limpiarlo lo poco que se había manchado sobre el vientre. Jensen le apartó bastante la ropa interior y le dio con la toallita hasta que lo consideró oportuno. La zona en cuestión parecía limpia desde un principio, pero no iba a ser Misha el que le dijera nada si ese era el pretexto que había encontrado para verle con menos ropa.

                En silencio, Jensen terminó, tiró las toallitas a la papelera y volvió a tumbarse en la cama junto a él. Misha se incorporó y se puso de lado. Sin preámbulos le levanto la camiseta hasta el estómago y luego comenzó a abrirle los botones del pantalón.

                - Levanta –ordenó cuando vio que no podía seguir desnudándole si Jensen no levantaba las caderas y deslizaba la ropa hacia abajo.

                Le obedeció sin oponerse y Misha tiró de los pantalones y los calzoncillos hacia abajo, casi hasta las rodillas. Jensen se sintió un poco expuesto, pero confiaba en Misha, así que se dejó hacer. Éste no paró hasta que la ropa estuvo enrollada y hecha un ovillo a la altura de los tobillos. Comenzó a subir la mano por la pierda de Jensen, fuerte y también salpicada de varias pecas.  Al llegar a la altura de las rodillas, tiró de ellas desde la parte de atrás hasta hacerle doblar las piernas. Cuando consiguió lo que deseaba, siguió recorriéndole con la mano la suave zona de los muslos hasta llegar a su ingle. Allí una creciente erección parecía darle la bienvenida.

                Sin hacerse de rogar, Misha lo agarró y comenzó a masturbarle abiertamente. Deslizó la mano arriba y abajo mientras oía la respiración de Jensen hacerse más profunda.

                Misha no apartaba la mirada de su pene. Jensen era grande y hermoso. Sus dedos largos apenas le abarcaban por completo y la lubricación que había empezado a aparecer por la punta lo volvió brillante y más rosado. Sin tapujos, llevó el dedo índice hacia el glande y jugó con las gotitas que allí se habían formado. La esparció por la hendidura y los círculos de alrededor.

                Jensen tuvo que cerrar los ojos unos segundos o se correría en ese preciso instante.  Ver a Misha jugar con su polla era mucho más de lo que podía soportar. Al menos por el momento.

                Quizás haber cerrado los ojos no fue una buena idea porque cuando los abrió, descubrió que esa mano se deslizaba por entre sus piernas según la perspectiva que él tenía. Lo notó hacerle cosquillas con la yema del dedo sobre sus testículos y acariciar suavemente la zona del perineo, pero siguió. Misha siguió bajando bastante más.

                Aprovechando que tenía el dedo humedecido, lo acarició entre las nalgas y rodeó su entrada sin hacer presión en ningún momento por entrar en él.

                Jensen tenía los nervios a flor de piel y aunque nunca había hecho eso antes, sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de Misha.

                Como si este supiera que estaba pensando en él en ese mismo momento, levantó la cabeza y buscó su mirada.  No hizo falta que se dijeran nada para saber qué opinaba cada uno. Jensen respiró hondo y asintió, significara eso lo que significara. No tenía del todo claro lo que iba a sentir, si le iba a gustar o si por el contrario iba a doler, pero alguna vez tenían que dar el siguiente paso y ese era un buen momento como cualquier otro para hacerlo. También otro dato importante era que confiaba en Misha y si tenía que hacer eso, él era la persona más indicada.

                Se relajó y se concentró en ese dedo que jugaba en esa zona tan íntima de su anatomía. El dedo de Misha se movía en círculos, apretándose ligeramente contra su entrada, haciendo que se relajara y todo fuera más placentero. Jensen bajó la cabeza y observó la escena; Misha estaba medio sentado al lado de su cadera mientras una mano se perdía entre sus muslos. Ver esa escena, con las piernas dobladas y separadas hacia los lados por el placer que comenzaba a sentir, lo puso de cero a mil en un segundo. Eso y ver cómo Misha, consciente de que lo estaba mirando, se agachó y lo envolvió por completo con su boca comenzando a chuparlo mientras deslizaba, ahora sí, bastante más el dedo hasta colar la primera falange.

                Jensen arqueó las caderas y se sostuvo a la cama fuertemente con los puños cerrados mientras comenzaba a correrse sin control en la boca de Misha.

                - ¡Dios!

                Una serie de jadeos y gruñidos fueron acompañados de esa única palabra a la par que todo su cuerpo se estremecía y explotaba de placer. Se sentía arder y joder, tardó toda una vida en volver a la realidad, totalmente saciado y sudoroso.

                Misha sonrió al verle. Se levantó y fue al baño a enjuagarse la boca y lavarse las manos. Cuando volvió, Jensen seguía tumbado, medio desnudo y con una innegable cara de felicidad en el rostro. Caminó de nuevo hacia él y se tumbó a su lado.

                - ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó dudando cuando vio que Jensen no se movía.

                - Estoy más que bien –Jensen al fin se movió. Con pereza se puso la ropa algo torcida y rodó hasta ponerse de costado mirando al otro a la cara-. Estoy en la puta gloria ahora mismo.

                Misha sonrió tímidamente.

                - Bien, porque es la primera vez que hacía esto y estaba algo preocupado porque no fuera a gustarte o te doliera.

                Jensen se dejó de caer sobre él y le pasó una mano sobre el estómago.

                - A ti y a mí nos quedan todavía muchas primeras veces, Misha. Y espero durar algo más que un crío de trece años la próxima vez.

                - Yo hubiera durado menos –se sinceró a medias, porque el día anterior, cuando su madre le había dicho que invitara a Jensen a cenar, su mente comenzó a maquinar y se encontró a media noche probando eso que había hecho con Jensen pero consigo mismo. Incluso él había durado bastante menos. El día que Jensen se le acercara de verdad, iba a ser un triste espectáculo.

                - Lo perfeccionaremos –murmuró medio dormido.

                Misha lo miró y, efectivamente, Jensen se estaba quedando dormido.

                - Jensen. ¿No íbamos a estudiar?

                - Sí –ni siquiera abrió los ojos-. Ve sacando los apuntes.

                Pero Misha no lo hizo porque Jensen cayó profundamente dormido. No quería despertarle para una mierda de ejercicio que bien podrían hacer al día siguiente. Amoldó la almohada bajo su cuello y él también se quedó dormido.

                A las dos de la mañana el llanto de Megan se oyó a través del intercomunicador despertándoles a ambos.

                - ¡Joder! –Jensen se levantó de un salto para ponerse las botas y adecentarse la ropa-. Mi madre me mata.

                Misha, que había ido a por la niña, la traía en brazos mientras el otro terminaba de quitarle las arrugas a la ropa.

                - ¿Crees que te dirá algo? –Misha le puso el chupete a la niña y ésta se dejó caer sobre su hombro quedándose dormida casi en el acto.

                - No lo sé. Normalmente si la aviso no pasa nada, pero es que le dije que sólo vendría a cenar y a estudiar un rato.

                Misha encogió la cara. Su madre era igual. Él podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero tenía que avisar primero.

                - Me voy –recogió su mochila y caminó hacia la puerta del piso con Misha pisándole los talones. Antes de irse se volvió-. Te veo mañana en clase.

                - Sí. No te duermas.

                Jensen asintió. Se agachó para darle un beso rápido en los labios y de paso otro a la pequeña en la cabeza. Luego salió cerrando poco a poco la puerta.

                Cuando llegó a casa, aparcó el coche con cuidado de no hacer ruido como la última vez, que tiró el cubo de la basura, y caminó hacia la casa por el patio trasero.

                Todo estaba a oscuras. Buena señal. Abrió la puerta de la cocina y entró. Cuando ya iba a mitad de camino hacia las escaleras, una voz grave lo detuvo.

                - ¿Tu madre te ha dado permiso para llegar tan tarde?

                Jensen dio un salto asustado y se dio la vuelta. Caminó de vuelta hacia la cocina y encendió la luz. Con las prisas, no había visto a Jeffrey apoyado al lado de la nevera bebiendo un vaso de leche.

                - Me han invitado a cenar, luego a estudiar y nos quedamos dormidos.

                Jeffrey levantó  una ceja y lo miró de arriba abajo. La verdad es que la ropa de Jensen daba pena verla. Daba la impresión que había estado revolcándose por ahí en la cama de alguien en lugar de haber estado estudiando.

                - ¿Seguro?

                Jensen apretó la mandíbula y se acercó a él.

                - La teoría musical es un campo de estudio que tiene por objeto la investigación de los diversos elementos de la música, entre ellos el desarrollo y la metodología para analizar, escuchar, comprender y componer música –le soltó la misma parrafada que Misha días atrás cuando estaban estudiando en la biblioteca. No sabía cómo, pero con solo escucharle, Jensen podía memorizar cualquier cosa que el otro dijera.

                - Impresionante –Jeffrey dejó el vaso vacío en el fregadero y pasó por su lado rumbo a la escalera-, pero la verdad es que no me hacía falta, Jensen. Con tu palabra me vale.

                Jensen lo siguió varios escalones por detrás pensando en lo capullo que era ese tío.

 

 

 

                Estudiar con Misha era un lujo. Al menos eso pensaba Jensen. Conforme fueron pasando las semanas y pasaban más tiempo en la biblioteca preparándose para los exámenes finales, más se preguntaba cómo había podido estar todos esos años sin él. Se había acostumbrado tan rápido a su presencia que ya no podía imaginarle fuera de su vida. Sin él, posiblemente, seguiría siendo ese rockero melenudo, mal estudiante  y mal ejemplo para el colegio y para la sociedad. Ahora se había convertido en uno de los mejores alumnos de esa escuela y él sabía que en gran parte se lo debía a Misha.

                Conforme pasaban los días, Jensen también se dio cuenta de que el carácter de Misha había cambiado, volviéndose algo más serio y pensativo. Jensen había querido preguntarle un par de veces, pero nunca llegaba a formular la pregunta. Posiblemente estuviera preocupado por los exámenes de final de curso. Sabía que necesitaba unas calificaciones excelentes si quería entrar en la universidad que él quería, y eso era mucha presión. Por eso Misha estaba a veces distante y distraído, serio y en su mundo, como podía estar a su lado atento a todo. No había nunca un término medio. Como ese mismo día en la cafetería. Jensen había llegado a su mesa de siempre acompañado de Steve, Jason y Chad. Se sentaron y comenzaron a comer y a gritarse entre ellos. Algo que sucedía todos los días a la misma hora, por eso los alumnos de alrededor ya ni les prestaban atención.

                Jensen en realidad estaba ajeno al barullo que se había formado en su propia mesa porque estaba pendiente de Misha. Éste parecía hablar muy animadamente con el grupo ese de frikies verdes. Debían de estar tramando algo porque estaban todos apoyados con medio cuerpo sobre la mesa y mirando de cerca lo que parecía ser un cartel. Había nueve culos en pompa rodeando a una mesa, pero Jensen sólo tenía ojos para uno. Para el suyo. Misha tenía el mejor trasero de todos. Firme, redondo y prieto. Deseó pasar por su lado y acariciárselo o al menos palmeárselo con ganas. El pantalón se le había deslizado por las caderas  y mostraba un poco más de su ya no tan espalda. Jensen se imagino pasando sus dedos por ahí, lamerle, subir hasta… Bien. O paraba o no iba a poder levantarse de esa mesa en un buen rato. Y lamentablemente esa no era la primera vez que le pasaba. Sin contar además la cara de panoli que debía de tener, babeando sobre la mesa en plan extraterrestre de los Simpson.

                - ¿Qué? ¿Hay buenas vistas? –Steve, que parecía haber abandonado el intento de despertar a Chad a base de gritos, se volvió hacia Jensen y lo  miró divertido.

                Jensen agarró su refresco con fuerza casi volcándolo. Le dio un trago y carraspeó.

                - ¿Vistas de qué? –buscó por la cafetería hasta que encontró a Amanda.

                Amanda era una belleza de chica, jefa de las animadoras que lucía con orgullo su talla cien de sujetador y algo liberal. Los chicos ya habían escrito varias canciones dedicadas a ella. Sin decir su nombre, por supuesto, pero la verdad es que pocas chicas más del instituto tenían esos pechos y esa boca.

                - Ah, Amanda –Jensen se relajó pensando que Steve se refería a eso.

                Su amigo lo sacó de su error inmediatamente.

                - No joder, el culo de Misha. Era eso lo que estabas mirando, ¿no?

                Jensen estuvo seguro que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se detuvo. De hecho  supo que su corazón jamás volvería a latir como antes. Esbozando una sonrisilla tonta, se volvió hacia Steve para mirarle e intentar disimular.

                - Tío, ¿te gusta el culo de Misha?

                - No, a mi no –sonrió más abiertamente viendo que Jensen se ponía más y más nervioso-, pero a ti sí.

                - ¡Qué! ¿Cómo? –se rió como si lo que acabara de decir fuera la chorrada más gorda del mundo-. Tío, ¿hace falta que os recuerde que yo escribí la letra de “crazy vaginas” y  “Tit Tit Titleholder”?

                - Bah, y Jason ha escrito sobre los porros de Hamaica y nunca ha fumado nada tan bueno en su lamentable vida.

                Jason le hizo la señal de la paz con los dedos desde el otro lado de la mesa y siguió con su empeño de despertar a Chad. Finalmente lo consiguió.

                - Cabrones, estaba soñando con Angelina Jolie –bostezó ruidosamente mientras se llevaba las patatas de Jensen a la boca-. ¿De qué hablabais?

                - De que a Jensen le gusta el culo de Misha –esta vez fue Jason el que contestó.

                - Ah, ¿solo eso? –Chad se acurrucó de nuevo sobre la mesa poniendo la cabeza sobre los brazos y cerrando los ojos-. Avisadme cuando habléis de algo que yo no sepa.

                A Jensen estaba a punto de darle una apoplejía.

                - Tíos, que yo no…

                - Niégame que no le estabas mirando el culo a Misha hace un minuto –Steve señaló hacia la mesa de al lado. Todos volvieron la cabeza a la vez y se quedaron mirando los nueve traseros que aún seguían en la misma posición de antes-. Joder, van a pesar que somos bujaras o algo.

                Como si lo hubieran ensayado, apartaron a la par la mirada y se miraron entre ellos. Jason esperaba tranquilo desde su asiento a que Jensen dijera algo y Steve comía tranquilamente la mezcla extraña de comida que había en su plato.

                La verdad es que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para decirles la verdad, aunque sus amigos parecían conocerla mejor que él.

                - Mira Jensen, sabemos que eres gay, o al menos lo sospechábamos. Y desde que te juntas con Misha nos quedó claro.

                Jensen miró a Jason que era el que había hablado y no dijo nada, esperando a que su amigo se explicara. Y lo hizo.

                - Para empezar nunca te hemos visto con una tía. Siempre dices que te tiras a miles, pero lo dudamos seriamente. Sobre todo por cómo te miran las titis y tú no las haces ni caso.

                - ¿Cómo me miran las tías? –Jensen se había perdido.

                - Te miran como si fueras la última coca cola del desierto –Steve siguió comiendo como si nada-. Recuerdo a más de una haberte plantado las tetas en la cara al salir de un concierto y tú no hacerlas ni puto caso.

                - Ya bueno, pero eso es porque salgo cansado de tocar…

                - Yo también salgo cansado de tocar, pero nunca le digo que no a una tía cachonda, ¡por Dios! –Steve gruñó como si decir que no en esas circunstancias fuera en contra de la biblia de los roqueros-. Tendría que estar muerto y a dos metros bajo tierra para que no se me empinara ante la presencia de dos buenas tetorras en la cara.

                - Jensen –Jason seguía en la misma postura como si lo hubieran pegado a la silla-, eso es porque eres gay. Pero oye, que  no nos importa, ¿eh?

                La cabeza le dio vueltas. En su mente aparecieron varias excusas para soltarles y seguir disimulando, pero desistió. Sus amigos ya lo sabían y parecía que antes que él y todo. Y se lo habían tomado asombrosamente bien que era lo importante. No podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad, así que finalmente asintió.

                - Vale –alejó su plato del borde y los miró a ambos-. Es cierto. Soy gay y me gusta Misha.

                Decirlo en voz alta sólo sirvió para que el sentimiento que revoloteaba dentro de él se hiciera más grande. Una sensación de felicidad le embargó y le hizo sonreír como un tonto.

                - Gracias por habéroslo tomado tan bien. Sois los mejores.

                - Lo sabemos –Jason le dio un codazo a Chad cuando éste comenzó a roncar y el muchacho se despertó.

                - Joder tíos, no me dejáis descansar tranquilo. Vais a afectar a mi crecimiento.

                - Tú ya has crecido todo lo que tenías que crecer, tarado –Steve le tiró una patata que rebotó contra su cabeza y cayó a la mesa.

                Chad la cogió y se la llevó a la boca.

                - ¡Al fin pude escaparme de la clase de castigo! –Chris se sentó de pronto entre ellos, trayendo consigo una bandeja repleta de cosas-. No he visto tía con más mala leche que la profe de francés, hija de puta –abrió la anilla de su coca cola y le dio un sorbo-. Bueno, ¿de qué hablabais?

                - De que Jensen es gay y le gusta el culo de Misha.

                - ¡Tío! –Jensen miró a Chad como si tuviera el poder de fulminarle con la mirada.

                Contra todo pronóstico, Chris se volvió hacia su derecha y le dio dos palmadas demasiado sonoras a Jensen en medio de la espalda.

                - ¿A fin has tenido huevos de contárnoslo? Menos mal tío, porque ya empezaba a aburrirme.

                Jensen flipó.

                - ¿Se puede saber desde cuándo lo sabéis?

                - Yo desde hace dos años –Steve levantó la mano como si eso fuera un concurso de la tele.

                - ¿Y por qué no me habíais dicho nada?

                - Hombre, el “Jensen, creemos que eres gay” no nos sonaba demasiado bien cuando lo ensayamos –Chad parecía haberse despertado finalmente y parecía algo más centrado-. Así que esperamos a que estuvieras preparado para decírnoslo tú.

                - Y has tardado, cabrón –Steve le guiñó un ojo-. Pero oye, fijo a que ahora te sientes mejor que antes.

                - Y podemos charlar del culo de Misha si quieres.

                Cuatro cabezas se volvieron hacia Chad, todas indicándole claramente que ni de coña iban a hablar del culo de otro tío. Ni siquiera Jensen iba a hacerlo.

                - Tío, ¿cómo diablos consigues tanta comida? –Jason había comenzado a hurgar en la bandeja de Chris, que prácticamente traía de todo.

                - ¿Veis a la chica de la cafetería? La rubita que está sirviendo tras la barra –Chris esperó a que todos la visionaran para seguir hablando-. Anoche la hice muy feliz –sonrió-. Dos veces.

                - Joder tío, pues está tremenda –Chad ni pestañeaba mirando a la rubia de pelo largo y sonrisa encantadora.

                Todos asintieron menos Jensen.

                - Bah, no es para tanto.

                Sus amigos se volvieron hacia él pero sólo Steve negó con la cabeza.

                - ¿Ves, Jensen? Por comentarios como ese sabíamos que eras gay.

                El resto de la hora lo pasaron escuchando las hazañas sexuales de Chris del día anterior. Jensen lo escuchó porque no le quedaba más remedio y porque ya estaba acostumbrado a las historias gráficas de su amigo. Él no se imaginaba contando sus intimidades con Misha así como así. De hecho contar lo que Misha le había hecho días atrás le hizo enrojecer levemente. No porque se avergonzara, sino porque lo consideraba un acto demasiado íntimo y había disfrutado tanto que no veía el momento de seguir experimentando con él.

                ¡Mierda! Se había vuelto a empalmar otra vez.

 

 

 

 

                Cuando la clase de álgebra terminó, Jensen corrió hacia la clase de arte donde Misha seguramente ya le estaría esperando. Y así fue. Cuando llegó, lo encontró en su asiento de siempre. Jensen llegó y se sentó a su  lado.

                - Voy a ir luego a tomar algo con los chicos. ¿Te apuntas?

                Misha se volvió. Le sonrió tristemente y negó con la cabeza.

                - Tengo mucho que estudiar –se excusó-. Otro día voy con vosotros.

                El ánimo jovial de Jensen se le cayó a los pies cuando vio el estado tan triste y decaído de Misha. Esta vez no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de hablar sobre ello.

                - Misha, llevas varias semanas triste. ¿Qué te ocurre?

                - Estoy cansado y agobiado por los exámenes, es todo –le sonrió con desgana intentando que dejara de preocuparse.

                Jensen no lo vio tan claro.

                - ¿Seguro? ¿Estás bien conmigo? –una alarma se le encendió en la cabeza pensando que pudiera tratarse de algo que no fuera bien entre ellos-. Si es algo entre nosotros, me lo dirías, ¿verdad?

                - Jensen –Misha lo miró seriamente a los ojos y se lo confirmó-. Tú eres lo único que me mantiene a flote ahora mismo. Estaría hundido en este colegio y en estas clases sin tu presencia.

                Jensen lo creyó. Conocía la mirada de Misha y sabía que no le mentía. Él sentía lo mismo, pero aún no tenía valor de decírselo.

                El profesor entró en clase y con él gran parte de los alumnos. Jensen cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, como solía hacer a menudo en las clases y bajo su propio brazo acariciaba con sus dedos a escondidas la piel del brazo de Misha.

                Misha cerró los ojos un segundo y suspiró. Sí, desde luego que Jensen le estaba salvando la vida.

 

 

 

 

                Había sido muy duro mantener el tipo delante de Jensen todo el día. Estaba especialmente feliz y no había podido participar de su alegría ni un solo segundo. Tan solo de pensar que muy pronto dejaría de verlo a diario, de comer con él, de sentirlo sentado a su lado, le hacía abstraerse de cuanto ocurría a su alrededor. No tenía ni idea de lo que hacía tan feliz a Jensen, pero era incapaz de encontrar lo ánimos para acompañarlo.

                Misha salió de su última clase con la sensación de que no había pillado nada. Estaba tan en blanco que no recordaba nada de lo que el profesor había dicho. Lo mejor era irse a casa y buscar una solución al problema que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos antes de que la presión le hiciera ponerse a gritar en medio de la calle.

Habría preferido volver a casa sin que nada ni nadie le interrumpiera, no tenía cuerpo para socializarse con nadie, pero al salir del colegio se encontró con que Jensen le estaba esperando. Apoyado en su coche, con esa seguridad y ese encanto natural que tanto mostraba últimamente, Jensen lo esperaba sonriente para llevarlo a casa. No podía negarse. Aquella mirada y aquella sonrisa lánguida lo arrastraban como una corriente en el mar. ¿Cómo negarse a pasar con él lo que podía ser su último día juntos? Tenía que aprovechar cada segundo, por eso se acercó a él muy resuelto y tiró los libros por la ventanilla de atrás del coche antes de pararse frente al chico.

-Creía que te ibas a tomar algo por ahí con tus amigos – le dijo.

-He cambiado de idea. Prefiero pasar la tarde contigo.

-Espero que hayas inventado una buena excusa para pasar de ellos. – le dijo Misha acercándose un poco. Para su sorpresa, Jensen no hizo ademán de apartarse, más bien parecía a punto de eliminar el espacio vacío entre ambos de un momento a otro.

-Claro, la mejor de las excusas. – respondió Jensen con una sonrisa pícara. – Les he dicho que me iba contigo a meternos mano por ahí.

Misha estalló en carcajadas. Era la primera vez que reía así en días y bendijo a Jensen por ello. Siempre le ponía de buen humor, no sabía bien por qué.

                -Ya, claro, y a ellos les habrá encantado oír eso, ¿verdad?

                -Bueno, ya se irán acostumbrando.

                La forma de hablar de Jensen era muy sospechosa, como si estuviera diciendo la verdad.

                -Jensen, tú… ¿Se lo has contado? – preguntó Misha con incredulidad.

                -No ha hecho falta. Se han dado cuenta ellos solitos. – Jensen se incorporó y caminó rodeando el coche hasta la puerta del conductor. Cuando estuvo sentado al volante, abrió la puerta del copiloto, invitando a Misha a entrar.

                -No puede ser. ¿Lo saben? – Misha lo vio asentir con la cabeza y la sonrisa aún dibujada en la cara. – Pero… pero…. ¿cómo? Quiero decir, ¿quién se lo ha dicho, cómo lo han descubierto, cómo se lo han tomado?

                -Uf, esas son muchas preguntas seguidas. – dijo Jensen arrancando el coche y poniéndose en marcha. – Mejor vamos a un sitio tranquilo y te cuento.

                Jensen condujo durante un rato antes de internarse en una calle tranquila, justo detrás del edificio vacío del viejo teatro. Misha no podía dejar de mirarlo, tan seguro y sereno. Sin duda, deshacerse de esa carga le había sentado muy bien. Ahora que no tenía nada que ocultar parecía más contento y relajado, después de haberse librado de la carga de estar ocultando algo tan importante a sus mejores amigos.

                Misha maldijo su suerte. Eso tenía que suceder justo en ese momento, con lo feliz que le habría hecho poder pasear tranquilo con Jensen por la escuela sin temor a perjudicar su reputación con alguna mirada o roce fortuito. Decidido a aprovechar el poco tiempo que le quedaba, esperó a que Jensen parara el motor para echarse sobre él y besarlo apasionadamente. Fue rudo y exigente. Acorraló a Jensen en su propio asiento y lo asaltó como si fuera su última comida.

                -Eh, eh, un momento. – lo interrumpió Jensen a duras penas ya que Misha le metía la lengua en la boca cada vez que separaba los labios aunque fuera para coger aire.

                -¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?

                -Sabes que sí, Misha. Me encanta verte tan cachondo, pero sé que te pasa algo. ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?

                Misha lo miró un momento con una buena dosis de desconcierto antes de volver al asalto.

                -Luego. – le dijo mientras le levantaba la camiseta y atrapaba un pezón con demasiada ansia. – Ahora quiero lamerte entero. Ábrete el pantalón.

                -Misha, para ya, por favor. – Jensen le agarró las manos que jugaban con su bragueta y se las sujetó en alto. - ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

                -Nada.

                -Misha…

                -Oh, venga ya. No seas pesado y déjame que te la coma, anda.

                -¡He dicho que ya basta, joder!

                Misha se quedó pasmado. No esperaba que Jensen le gritara. Se soltó del agarre que le mantenía inmovilizado por las muñecas de un tirón y se sentó derecho en su asiento, enfurruñado y con la cabeza baja como un niño pequeño.

                -Misha, tú no eres así. Por favor, dime qué te pasa. – le suplicó Jensen con tono apenado.

                Dudó mucho si decírselo. Aquello era más duro de lo que pensaba y las ganas que tenía de echarse a llorar no hacían más que empeorarlo todo. Cerró los ojos intentando controlarse y sintió la mano de Jensen posarse con suavidad sobre su rodilla. Era una caricia inocente y pensada para consolarlo, para apoyarlo. Tenía que confiar en él. Tarde o temprano tendría que decírselo de todas formas.

                -Voy a dejar el instituto.

                Jensen tardó en reaccionar. No podía haberlo escuchado bien.

                -¿Cómo? Estas de broma, ¿verdad? – al ver que Misha no levantaba la vista, supo que hablaba en serio y le entró un miedo terrible, miedo a perderlo. – No puede ser. No puedes irte, Misha. ¿Por qué? ¿Te vas a otro colegio o qué?

                -No, simplemente dejo los estudios.

                -¿¡Pero qué cojones dices!? No puedes hacer eso. ¿Estás loco? Eres un estudiante modelo. Tienes un futuro fantástico, Misha. No puedes hacer eso. No puedes abandonar. No puedes abandonarme.

                Misha levantó la vista al oír esa última frase. Mirar a Jensen en ese momento fue un gran error. El chico tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas y los labios apretados, luchando como podía por no derrumbarse.

                -No te abandono. No podría hacer eso jamás. Pero tengo que ponerme a trabajar. – hizo una pausa para coger aire. – Han despedido a mi madre. No podemos permitirnos un sueldo menos en casa así que tengo que dejar los estudios y ayudar en casa. No me queda otra.

                -Pero eso es injusto. No puedes sacrificarte de ese modo, Misha. Tienes un futuro brillante y lo vas a tirar por la borda. Por favor, piénsalo bien.

                -No tengo nada que pensar, Jensen. Tengo que hacer esto. No es por gusto ni es un capricho. Soy una persona responsable y me veo en la obligación de hacer esto. Por mi familia, por mis padres. Por Megan.

                Jensen se sentó mirando al frente. No podía creerse que aquello estuviera pasando. Tenía ganas de golpearse la frente contra la luna delantera hasta hacerla estallar o hasta que sangrara hasta por los ojos, lo que sucediera primero.

                -Pero podemos seguir viéndonos, si quieres. – habló Misha intentando quitarle importancia al asunto. – Podemos quedar cuando yo salga del trabajo o cuando tú salgas de clase. No sé. Será cuestión de cuadrar horarios y…

                -No puedes dejar de estudiar. – espetó Jensen muy seriamente. – No voy a permitir que destroces así tu futuro.

                -Joder, no me lo pongas tan difícil.

                -Mira, puedes buscarte algo por las tardes. No tendrías que faltar a clase. A última hora tal vez, pero podemos arreglarlo.

                -No puede ser. Ya he encontrado algo y es en horario escolar.

                Jensen no disimuló su desilusión. Así que ya había encontrado algo. Eso quería decir que tenía los días contados en la escuela. Dios, aquello no podía ser verdad.

                -¿Cuándo te vas?

                Misha titubeó antes de hablar.

                -Ahora que ya lo sabes nada me impide hacerlo cuanto antes así que… mañana.

                -¿Mañana? ¿Te vas mañana? ¡¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo?!

                Misha se tapó la cara con las manos. Ya no podía más. De pronto escuchó que el coche se ponía en marcha.

                -Será mejor que te lleve a casa. – escuchó decir a Jensen en un tono seco y amargo.

                Durante el trayecto hasta su casa ninguno de los dos dijo nada. La tensión entre ellos se podía cortar con un cuchillo y parecían haberse distanciado kilómetros enteros aún estando sentados el uno junto al otro. Cuando Jensen paró el coche frente a su casa, Misha salió y sin decir una sola palabra recogió sus libros del asiento trasero. Apenas cerró la puerta, el coche se puso en marcha de nuevo con un chirriar de ruedas y sólo entonces dejó escapar las lágrimas que le habían estado quemando los ojos. Entre la nube vidriosa de las lágrimas, vio marcharse a Jensen mientras su corazón se retorcía de dolor.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Título:** Air on the G string

 **Capítulo:** 8/9 + Epílogo

 **Autoras:** Flexikuki y Taolee

 **Beteado:** Flexikuki y Taolee

 **Pairing:** Jensen/Misha

 **Fandom:** RPS. AU.

 **Personajes secundarios que irán saliendo:** Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Jared Padalecki, Chad Lindberg, Christian Kane, Steve Carlson, Jason Manns, Traci Dinwiddie, Richard Speight Jr, Kurt Fuller, Lauren Cohan, Robert Benedict…

 **Rating:** Nc-17

 **Disclaimer:** Ellos no nos pertenecen. No hay ánimo de lucro. Esto está hecho por fans y para fans.

 **Art:** Shirleypaz es un amor y nos ha hecho unos separadores preciosos. Seguro que van a gustaros. Muchas gracias, amor. Eres un cielo!!!  <3

 **Resumen:** Es el último curso en el instituto para Jensen. Un curso que pretende pasar como todos los demás; estudiando lo justo y divirtiéndose bastante. Pero el director del centro aprovecha la ventaja de ser la pareja de su madre para chantajearlo: si no se presenta a las pruebas de alta capacitación que se hacen cada año con vistas a la universidad, haría pública su relación con su madre, cosa que Jensen quiere evitar en lo posible. Misha es un chico inteligente y peculiar. Un buen estudiante con grandes aspiraciones de futuro. Las clases avanzadas son una gran oportunidad para él, pero no sólo por cuestiones académicas. Ese chico nuevo, Jensen, tan reticente a aceptar pertenecer a un grupo del que se siente avergonzado, será la llave para abrir la puerta a nuevas experiencias para los dos.

 

 

**8.**

 

 

 

 

                Decir que las semanas se habían hecho inmensamente largas era ser demasiado generoso. Aún tenía grabado en la mente la forma en Misha salió de su coche, recogió sus libros y lo perdió de vista. Cada día se arrepentía más de que ese hubiera sido su final porque no tendría que haber sido así. Si él se sentía mal, no podía ni imaginar cómo se tendría que sentir Misha, que había tenido que sacrificarse por el bien de su familia. Sabía cuánto le gustaba estudiar, cuánto deseaba ir a la universidad, lo que disfrutaba aprendiendo cosas nuevas. Y ahora encima llegaba él y se enfadaba.

                Jensen se maldecía por haberse comportado como un capullo egoísta e intentó ponerse en contacto con él varias veces, incluso condujo un par de veces hasta donde vivía. Pero nunca se atrevió a subir. Ni a llamarle.

                La verdad es que durante esas semanas que habían transcurrido sin él, Jensen siempre había conservado la esperanza de que Misha regresara en cualquier momento y que todo fuera como antes, pero no lo fue. De hecho, cuando empezaron los exámenes finales y Misha seguía sin estar ahí, fue consciente de que no volvería nunca.

                Las clases normales eran igual de aburridas que siempre, pero al menos no eran una tortura como las avanzadas. Sentía la ausencia de Misha como un enorme agujero a su lado imposible de llenar. Iba de clase en clase sentándose en la silla, ocupando un lugar en el espacio y teniendo la mente ida a kilómetros de allí.

                Con frecuencia se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Misha en ese momento, porque ni siquiera sabía de qué era el trabajo que había encontrado. A esas alturas y sabiendo lo sociable que era, posiblemente ya tuviera amigos nuevos y, por qué no, alguien que le gustase.

                Eso le hizo recordar el principio de curso, cómo Misha se presentó ante él, la forma tan natural de hacer amigos, cómo se había ganado a su grupo y se había hecho colegas suyos también. Ahora todo aquello quedaba tan lejano, que incluso se preguntaba si alguna vez había llegado a ocurrir.

 

 

 

 

                La clase de estudio de arte se le estaba haciendo eterna y eso era muy raro, porque a Jensen le encantaba dibujar y aplicar nuevas técnicas a los dibujos que hacía, pero últimamente hasta esa clase se le hacía un horror. Se acomodó en su asiento e intentó prestar atención al profesor que hablaba de sombras y líneas en un ejemplo en la pizarra, pero le fue imposible. Poco a poco notó cómo se le iban cerrando los párpados hasta que se durmió.

                - Comencé a sentir algo por ti cuando te escuché aquella vez tocando la melodía de Bach.

                Jensen se volvió. Misha avanzaba por el pasillo hasta llegar junto a él. Sonreía y los ojos azules brillaban de una manera especial.

                - ¿En serio? –Jensen no podía evitar sentirse obnubilado por ese rostro casi perfecto-. Porque por la mirada que me echaste, pensé que querías matarme por haber tocado el piano.

                - Bueno –se acercó mucho más hasta casi rozarle-, me jodió que lo tocaras a él y no a mí. Pero ya se me ha pasado.

                Jensen aprovechó la cercanía para hundir la cabeza en su cuello y desperdigar varios besos húmedos sobre su piel.

                - Mis dedos son todos tuyos si los quieres –murmuró casi sin dejar de besarle, calentándole la piel con su aliento.

                - Genial –Misha se dejó besar. Incluso echó la cabeza hacia atrás proporcionándole más accesibilidad a los labios de Jensen-. Aunque me conformo sólo con un par de ellos.

                Jensen sonrió por esa respuesta tan descarada, pero así era Misha; ligeramente tímido y arrolladoramente atrevido a la vez.

                - Misha… -susurró su nombre sobre su piel-. Te he echado tanto de menos…

                - ¡Jensen!

                Jensen pegó un bote de la silla. De pronto se encontró sentado en su asiento en la clase de dibujo con el profesor mirándole seriamente y sus compañeros ahogando risitas entre ellos.

                - ¿Está usted cansado, señor Ackles? –el profesor Fuller, un cabrón de los gordos, lo miraba detenidamente casi sin pestañear-. Lo mismo quiere que le traigamos de la clase de hogar un par de almohadas para que se sienta usted más cómodo y eche una cabezadita más larga.

                Jensen suspiró.

                - No gracias, estoy bien así.

                La clase rió y Fuller mudó el gesto de la cara a otro mucho más amenazador.

                - Igual se despejaría un poco por el pasillo de camino al despacho del director –lo dijo con una sonrisilla triunfal, como si en lugar de mandarlo al despacho de Jeffrey lo fuera a mandar al infierno de cabeza.

                Jensen tardó varios segundos en responderle, pero no porque le tuviera miedo o se lo estuviera pensando, sino porque sabía que Fuller odiaba esperar, así que lo hizo adrede. Recogió sus libros, se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo, se puso la chaqueta y todo en silencio mientras el resto de sus compañeros le miraban. Finalmente, cuando estuvo listo, se volvió tranquilamente hacia el profesor.

                - Creo que tiene razón. Me daré una vueltecita hasta el despacho del dire.

                Los alumnos rieron de nuevo y le vieron salir de clase. Cuando Jensen cerró la puerta, quitó esa sonrisilla picarona que solía poner cuando hacía alguna maldad. Durante unos segundos se lo había pasado bien, pero ahora que todo había pasado, volvía a comerse el coco con lo de siempre.

                Sin darse demasiada prisa, caminó hacia el despacho de Jeffrey. Fuller seguramente ya  habría dado el aviso de que un alumno iba para allá y seguramente ya lo estuviera  esperando.

                Podría atravesar la cafetería y acortar camino hacia el despacho, pero Jensen decidió dar un pequeño rodeo. Le iba a venir bien estirar las piernas y pensar qué diablos iba a decirle a Jeffrey. Sí, se había quedado dormido en clase, pero esa no era razón para que lo ridiculizara como ese mamón había intentado hacer.

                Cuando iba a mitad de camino, las notas de un piano le llamaron la atención. Levantó la cabeza y giró el cuello hacia su derecha donde se abría un pasillo que desembocaba a la clase de música. Al fondo, la puerta estaba abierta, por lo que el sonido del piano le llegaba alto y claro.

                Como atraído por una luciérnaga hacia la luz, Jensen caminó por el pasillo directo a la clase. Reconocía esa melodía, era la melodía de ellos. El corazón comenzó a latirle dentro del pecho pensando que quizás Misha había vuelto y estaba allí esperándole.

                Aceleró el paso para llegar lo antes posible, pero cuando ya casi iba a alcanzar la puerta, la persona que estaba tocando el piano se equivocó de tecla y un sonido estridente y errado retumbó en el pasillo. Lo enmendó y siguió tocando, pero volvió a equivocarse.

                Eso le hizo entender a Jensen que la persona que estaba ahí dentro no era Misha. Él jamás habría fallado una nota tan fácil y si lo hubiera hecho, habría practicado esa parte de la partitura mil veces antes de seguir adelante como intentaba hacer el que estaba tocando el piano en ese momento.

                Sólo para cerciorarse, Jensen se asomó ligeramente por un lado de la puerta y vio a Lauren practicando. Retiró la cabeza antes de que le viera y volvió por donde había venido. Eso le hizo recordar el día en que Misha le metió el boli en la falda para vengarse de ella. No podía evitar una sonrisa cuando rememoraba ese momento. Ahí se dio cuenta de que jamás volvería a vivir nada así con Misha. Y mucho se temía que con nadie más.

                Pestañeando furiosamente para evitar que se le notasen los ojos vidriosos, Jensen dio tres golpes en la puerta y esperó a que Jeffrey le contestara.

 

 

 

 

                Después de varias semanas alejado del colegio, Misha aún seguía manteniendo su rutina de estudio en casa. Como si todo lo que le pasaba no fuera más que una broma pesada, esperaba despertar un día y descubrir que nada había cambiado. Que seguía yendo al colegio, asistiendo a las clases avanzadas, compartiendo su tiempo libre con sus nuevos amigos. Que seguía teniendo a Jensen a su lado.

                De todo lo que había perdido en ese tiempo, lo que más le dolía era Jensen. Curiosamente, siempre había pensado que abandonar su educación sería lo peor que podía pasarle en la vida, pero se equivocaba. Lo peor había sido dejar a Jensen atrás. Si tuviera que elegir una sola cosa para recuperar de su vida anterior sería a él, sin dudarlo un segundo.

                Afortunadamente había muchas formas de instruirse y él siempre había sido bastante autodidacta.  Podría sacar tiempo para finalizar sus estudios en algún momento, aunque le llevara más años de los previstos, pero Jensen… ¿Cómo iba a vivir sin él? ¿Qué podía encontrar lo suficientemente bueno como para sustituirlo? Jamás podría llenar su vacío.

                Había tenido la esperanza de poder continuar con su relación aunque no siguiera asistiendo al instituto, pero había cometido el error de no confiar en él. Se había visto muy capaz de solucionar el problema antes de tener que tomar medidas desesperadas. Y no había sido así.  Si hubiera confiado en Jensen desde el primer momento, haberle hecho partícipe de sus problemas y haber buscado juntos una solución factible, tal vez ahora estaría igual de jodido pero con Jensen a su lado. No lo había hecho y ahora no tenía nada.

                Bueno, tenía un trabajo que solucionaba en parte el problema económico por el que atravesaba su familia ya que su sueldo no era ninguna maravilla, pero al menos era algo.  Trabajar de reponedor en un supermercado de barrio no era ni mucho menos su empleo soñado, pero no había otra cosa. Pasaba el día entero allí metido, reponiendo estanterías, ayudando a llenar las bolsas de los clientes, limpiando los pasillos cada vez que algún crío tiraba un tarro de mayonesa o un yogurt.  Hacía de todo lo que le mandaran. No tenía más remedio.

                No se avergonzaba de lo que hacía ya que lo hacía por una buena causa, pero aún recordaba el día en que Jensen se había plantado allí. Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde aquella triste tarde en que lo había dejado en casa y se había marchado con el coche sin decir adiós y tenía que reconocer que el corazón le dio un vuelco al verlo. Habría preferido que le hubiera llamado y haber quedado al salir del trabajo o después de que se hubiera adecentado un poco, pero que fuera a buscarlo era tan importante para él que poco le importó llevar el uniforme del súper y estar sudoroso y sucio.

                -Jensen. – le había dicho al verlo, sin creerse aún que estuviera delante de él.

                -Misha. Tenemos que hablar.

                -Ahora mismo no puedo. ¿Puedes esperar a que termine? Podrías esperarme en…

                -No, no puedo esperar.

                La respuesta tajante de Jensen le dio mala espina. Todas sus esperanzas de tener una reconciliación tranquila y romántica se desvanecieron al instante.

                -Bueno, podemos hablar mientras hago mi trabajo. Pero date prisa. Si me ven de charla pueden despedirme.

                Misha comenzó a andar por el pasillo ordenando los productos que estaban mal colocados o fuera de su sitio.

                -Misha, tienes que volver a la escuela. – empezó Jensen con tono serio. – Sí, ya sé que tienes que trabajar, pero podemos buscar una solución.

                -No hay solución posible, Jen. Tengo que trabajar me guste o no.

                -Vale, pero no tienes que sacrificarte del todo. ¿Y si buscas algo a media jornada? Si trabajas sólo por la tarde puedes asistir a clases por la mañana. Tal vez tendrías que sacrificar una o dos horas de las últimas, pero no creo que sea un problema.

                -Jensen…

                -También podría ayudarte yo. Puedo conseguir un trabajo también y colaborar un poco. No me importa darte mi sueldo para que los lleves a casa…

                -¡Jensen! – lo cortó Misha. – No hace falta que hagas eso. Ya nos las apañamos solos.

                Jensen lo vio hacer su trabajo con la cara seria y los labios apretados. Si empezaban así, mal asunto.

                -No seas orgulloso, Misha. Yo sólo quiero que vuelvas al cole.

                -¿Por qué? – le preguntó Misha parándose frente a él.

                Jensen hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando.

                -Porque eres un gran estudiante y no es justo que abandones tu educación, por eso.

                Misha se sintió algo decepcionado. Había esperado una declaración de amor, una muestra del afecto que pensaba que sentía por él. Pero no fue así.

                -No te preocupes por mí. Me las apañaré.

                -¿Y si te presenta por libre a los exámenes? – continuó Jensen persiguiéndolo por el pasillo de los productos de limpieza.

                -Eso cuesta dinero, Jensen.

                -Ya, pero yo podría…

                -¡Que no! ¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga? No quiero tu caridad, Jensen.

                Jensen se quedó pasmado. No esperaba una contestación así por parte de Misha. ¿No entendía que él sólo quería que volviera con él, tenerlo cerca cada día como antes? Las clases sin Misha habían sido infernales y no quería seguir sintiéndose así de mal al ver su asiento vacío.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos. Posiblemente aquella salida de tono le había afectado a Misha tanto como a él.

                Mientras sentían que el tiempo se había detenido, una señora entrada en años, vestida con un chándal con la chaqueta floreada, se les acercó.

                -Chico. ¿Me puedes decir dónde están las compresas?

                Ambos miraron a la señora como si fuera de otro planeta. Lo cierto era que con semejante indumentaria lo parecía.

                -Segundo pasillo a la izquierda, señora.

                La mujer se marchó tras darle las gracias y regresaron a la realidad.

                -No sabes lo que estás haciendo, Misha. Lo estás jodiendo todo.

                -Es mi vida, Jensen. Si lo jodo todo… pues mala suerte.

                -Joder, Misha…

                -Chico, chico… Las compresas no están donde me has mandado. – les interrumpió la misma señora. Jensen la miró desde arriba como si fuera un bicho ya que no debía de medir más de metro y medio.

                -Se habrá confundido de pasillo, señora. Están en el segundo pasillo a la izquierda. – esta vez acompañó la información con un giro de la mano hacia la izquierda.

                -Miraré de nuevo. – dijo la mujer sin mucho convencimiento.

                -A ver, escúchame bien, ¿vale? – continuó Jensen. – Tienes un futuro prometedor. Si lo dejas ahora vas a arrepentirte toda tu vida. Por favor, Misha.

                -Deja de insistir, ¿quieres? Tengo que afrontar mis responsabilidades. Soy responsable y no podría ir a estudiar cada día sabiendo que en casa no se pueden pagar las facturas.

                -Eres cabezota, ¿eh? Te estoy dando soluciones…

                -Nada. Donde tú me dices no están las compresas, chico. ¿Cómo es posible que no sepas dónde están las cosas, niño? – la señora se volvió a meter en la conversación, riñendo a Misha como si la culpa de su ineptitud la tuviera él.

                -¡Señora, deje de dar por culo, ¿quiere?! – le gritó Jensen harto de interrupciones. – Pregunte a otro o yo que sé. De todas formas, ¿para qué quiere usted compresas, so momia? ¿Las va a usas de posavasos?

                -¡Jensen!

                -¡Oh, Jesús bendito, qué grosero! Ahora mismo voy a hablar con el dueño.

                -¡Vaya usted a hablar con el Papa, si quiere! ¡A ver si hace un milagro y consigue que vuelva a usted a menstruar para poder usar las putas compresas! – le gritó Jensen mientras la diminuta mujer corría por el pasillo hacia la zona de cajas.

                -Me vas a meter en un lío, Jen.

                -¡Me la suda! – gritó. - ¿Vas a aceptar alguno de mis ofrecimientos o a pensarlo al menos?

                -Ya te he dicho que no necesito tu limosna, Jensen.

                -¡A la mierda! – gritó y se marchó con paso airado, tirando a su paso un paquete de bayetas al suelo de un manotazo.

                Misha lo siguió, preocupado por el estado en que se marchaba. Al llegar a las cajas, por donde se podía salir sin compras, la señora de antes volvió a pasar junto a ellos corriendo. Si su suerte para encontrar lo que buscaba era siempre así, seguramente seguiría corriendo por el supermercado buscando al encargado cuando llegara la hora de cerrar. Jensen frenó en seco y se dio la vuelta. Entró en un pasillo y cuando regresó traía un paquete de compresas en la mano.

                -¡Toma, bruja! – le dijo a la mujer lanzándole el paquete a la cara. – Déjate de comprar compresas y cómprate unas gafas, joder.

                Con esta última frase gloriosa, Jensen salió del supermercado y no lo había vuelto a ver hasta la fecha. Ojalá las cosas no hubieran sido así. Ojalá pudiera volver a la escuela, junto a Jensen. Allí era donde quería estar.

 

 

 

                Jensen estaba repantingado en la silla que había libre enfrente de la mesa de Jeffrey. Miraba hacia el suelo y distraídamente tamborileaba con los dedos índice y corazón el brazo de madera. Jeffrey lo miraba sin decir nada. El muchacho llevaba allí sentado casi cinco minutos y ninguno de los dos había dicho nada aún. La verdad es que estaba esperando a que dijera algo porque estaba seguro que algo le pasaba. Jensen llevaba un tiempo muy extraño, tanto en el instituto como en casa. Al principio pensó que se había enfadado con sus colegas de siempre, pero cuando los vio juntos en la cafetería almorzando como todos los días, pensó que tenía que ser otra cosa. También era muy extraño que lo  mandaran a su despacho así porque sí. Al menos en ese último año. Todo había ido tan bien hasta ahora…

                - Jensen… -carraspeó un poco antes de seguir hablando-. ¿Qué te ocurre? No es normal verte por aquí porque te haya mandado un profesor. Al menos no últimamente.

                El muchacho siguió tamborileando como si estuviera solo y Jeffrey tuvo la paciencia de dejarle hasta que finalmente reaccionó. Dejó de mover los dedos y levantó la cabeza para mirarle.

                - ¿Cuándo supiste que te gustaba mi madre?

                Jeffrey lo miró fijamente. No se esperaba esa pregunta y la verdad es que lo había pillado por sorpresa. ¿Para qué diablos quería saber eso? Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y supo que esa respuesta era importante para él. Asintió e hizo un chasquido con la lengua antes de hablar.

                - En cuanto la vi –sonrió como si estuviera reviviendo ese recuerdo en ese mismo  momento-. Tú acababas de entrar en primero, junto con tus amigos esos macarrillas que tienes, y no se os ocurrió otra cosa que echar tierra en los sanitarios del baño de los chicos.

                Jensen sonrió a la par.

                - Había olvidado esa broma.

                - Yo no –Jeffrey cambió el ceño y lo miró como si de pronto se hubiera enfadado con él-. Las cañerías del baño explotaron y estuvimos recogiendo aguas fecales de la clase de la señora Gordon durante dos semanas. En todo el curso escolar no se pudo usar esa aula por el hedor, Jensen –luego volvió a relajar el rostro-. Recuerdo que llamé a vuestros padres y también recuerdo cuando tu madre se citó conmigo. La vi llegar por el pasillo de la entrada contigo a rastras porque no querías entrar en mi despacho. Te dijo una frase de esas suyas solemnes y directas y tú te pusiste más recto que una vela. Entonces lo supe.

                Jensen se lo quedó mirando. No recordaba ese momento, pero eso de las frases directas y rotundas era algo muy característico de su madre. Era curioso que gracias a ese incidente esos dos se hubieran conocido.

                - ¿Por qué querías saberlo, Jensen? –Jeffrey se reclinó en su asiento y se balanceó ligeramente-. ¿Qué tiene que ver con que estés aquí?

                - Misha ya no está –fue lo único que pudo decir sin que se le quebrara la voz.

                Jeffrey dejó de balancearse y lo miró preocupado.

                - Misha… -murmuró pensativo, hasta que cayó en quién era-. Ah, Misha Collins. El chico que estaba contigo en las clases avanzadas, ¿no? Es una pena que tuviera que dejar el instituto. Era un gran estudiante –añadió-. Creo que era compañero tuyo. ¿Es eso? ¿Le echas de menos?

                Echarle de menos era quedarse muy corto. Echarle de menos no era ni la sombra de lo que realmente sentía, pero no conocía otra palabra para explicarlo. Sentía un nudo en el pecho y la sensación de que se ahogaba cada vez era más continua. Inconscientemente se puso a hablar.

                - Al principio me enfadé porque me lo dijo justo antes de marcharse. Le eché en cara que no había tenido cojones de decirme nada –murmuró-. Luego, pensando y poniéndome en su lugar, me di cuenta de que quizás yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo. No sé cuántos días estuve enfadado, no me acuerdo y cuando se me pasó, me hundí -había tenido la cabeza gacha mientras hablaba y sólo en ese momento levantó la vista para ver que Jeffrey le miraba atentamente esperando a que continuara-. Intenté arreglarlo. Fui a donde trabaja y le ofrecí ayudarle económicamente, trabajar incluso media jornada para que él pudiera trabajar la otra media y no perderse todas las clases, pero…

                - Pero no dio resultado, ¿verdad? –sentenció-. Jensen, sé que tu intención era buena y querías ayudarle, pero las cosas no se hacen así.  Normalmente no son tan fáciles. Tú conoces mucho mejor a Misha que yo, pero por lo poco que sé de él, no me da la impresión de que sea un muchacho que deje que los demás arreglen sus problemas.

                Jensen hizo un gesto con la cara. Eso lo sabía él de sobra. Misha era muy testarudo y con un sentido de la responsabilidad muy desarrollado.

                - No te preocupes. Quizás Misha esté enfadado ahora, pero él sabe que eres su amigo y que lo has hecho por su bien. Cuando termine el curso quedareis para tomaros algo y retomar vuestra amistad.

                Los ojos de Jensen se tornaron vidriosos pero no llegó a llorar. Tragó saliva y respiró hondo antes de hablar.

                - Jeffrey. Mi… mi relación con Misha es algo más profunda que una amistad –contuvo el aliento hasta que lo dejó ir poco a poco-. Soy gay. Y Misha también. Somos… bueno, éramos algo más que amigos.

                El director no dijo nada. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que a Jensen le pudieran gustar los chicos, pero la verdad es que no le sorprendió.

                - ¿Es la primera vez que se lo dices a alguien?

                - Se lo dije a mis amigos hace un tiempo. Bueno, en realidad me lo dijeron ellos a mí, porque ya lo sabían. Así que sí, es la primera que se lo digo a alguien.

                Para Jeffrey eso fue todo un honor. Su relación con Jensen nunca había sido del todo buena. No porque se odiasen, sino porque él era el director del instituto y Jensen estaba en la edad ideal para vengarse del mundo. Ahora presentía que las cosas iban a cambiar.

                - Ahora entiendo  mucho más como te sientes –la voz del hombre parecía haber bajado varios tonos-. Sólo puedo decirte que tengas paciencia. Misha tiene que adaptarse a su nueva situación y reconstruir su vida. Dale tiempo.

                Jensen asintió sabiendo que no tenía que ser fácil para él haber dejado lo que más quería para ponerse a trabajar.

                - Todo es tan injusto –rascó con la uña la madera de la silla sacando una pequeña lasca. Intentó ponerla en su sitio para que no se notara y miró de nuevo a Jeffrey-. No te puedes hacer una idea de las ganas que tenía de ir a la universidad y de estudiar una carrera –sorbió por la nariz-. Nos han jodido a ambos.

                - La vida da muchas vueltas, Jensen. No te hundas –fue lo único capaz de decir. La madre de Misha había hablado personalmente con él y le había contado cómo estaba la situación familiar y por todos los apuros que habían pasado. Que Misha estuviera en las clases avanzadas era casi un milagro porque eso le aseguraba una buena beca para pagar la universidad.  Pero no podían hacer nada. Eso era lo que había y no se podía luchar contra el destino.

                - Supongo que necesito tiempo, eso es todo –Jensen se levantó del asiento y lo miró-. Dime cuántas horas tengo que pasar en el cuarto de castigo por haberle contestado al profesor Fuller y me iré para allá.

                - Déjalo. Otro día te pasaré la factura –sonrió perezosamente, porque la situación de Jensen lo había dejado más triste y pensativo de lo que había esperado en un principio-. Fuller es un chulo y no es justo tu castigo al fin y al cabo.

                Jensen lo miró asombrado. Asintió con la cabeza y caminó hacia la puerta para asir el pomo cuando la voz de Jeffrey lo detuvo.

                - Gracias.

                El muchacho se volvió con el ceño fruncido sin comprender a qué venía eso. Jeffrey se lo explicó.

                - Por confiar lo suficiente en mí para contármelo, Jensen. Te lo agradezco.

                Jensen asintió. Fue a salir por la puerta, pero cambió de parecer y volvió a entrar.

                - Jeffrey… hace un tiempo te dije que no necesitaba que hicieras de padre conmigo –levantó la vista y lo miró fijamente a los ojos-. Estaba equivocado. Lo necesito.

                Jeffrey asintió emocionado, aunque se aseguró bien de ocultar lo que sentía.

                - Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, Jensen. Siempre.

                El muchacho sonrió y asintió, y tras eso salió cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Jensen se quedó mirando el espacio vacío que había dejado, recordando. Cada vez que Jensen había entrado en ese despacho había dado unos portazos tremendos al marcharse. Tanto era así que Jeffrey había tenido que arreglar esa puerta un par de veces. Cuando le anunció a Jensen a principio de año que estaría en las clases avanzadas, se gastó una pasta en reforzar las bisagras y el pomo… ahora que Jensen parecía haber aprendido cómo cerrarla. Sonrió por la ironía.

                Intentó sacar los problemas de Jensen y de Misha de su cabeza y volver al trabajo cuando de pronto se le ocurrió algo. Alcanzó el teléfono, apretó una tecla de marcación rápida y espero respuesta.

                - Hola ¿Te interrumpo? –asintió, escuchando lo que la otra persona le decía al otro lado de la línea-. Quería comentarte una cosa…

 

                Jensen había llegado a pensar que jamás volvería a la vieja rutina. Recordaba los días en que remoloneaba en la cama hasta que su madre venía a sacarlo a rastras o se levantaba de malos modos precisamente para evitar eso. Se había acostumbrado a enfrentarse al día con ilusión y buen humor, además de haber aceptado la rutina de estudio y clases como si se hubiera estado perdiendo lo mejor del mundo durante todo ese tiempo. Ahora estaba seguro de que lo que le hacía saltar de la cama cada mañana lleno de energía no eran las clases, ni el colegio.

                Desde que Misha había dejado de asistir al instituto, las clases se habían vuelto aburridas y eternas. Por eso se había planteado seriamente no ir al colegio. ¿Para qué? ¿Qué podía encontrar allí que pudiera levantarle al ánimo? Lo cierto era que no creía posible encontrar nada que le arreglase el día, ni en el colegio ni fuera de él, pero al menos en casa no tendría que escuchar memeces ni aguantar a más de un imbécil.

                Cuando su madre llamó a su puerta para recordarle la hora que era y que llegaría tarde le dijo que no se encontraba bien y que no saldría de la cama. Como era de esperar, la mujer entró al cuarto preocupada, dispuesta a tomarle la temperatura, examinarle la garganta, buscar irritaciones o sarpullido por cualquier parte de su cuerpo, tomarle el pulso y hacerle un escáner cerebral si era necesario para diagnosticar lo que pudiera tener su pequeñín. Jensen se tuvo que librar de ella casi a manotazos y jurarle que no le ocurría nada preocupante, que tan sólo tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza causado por una noche de mal sueño.

                Escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Su madre se había ido al trabajo. Jeffrey lo había hecho diez minutos antes. Estaba solo. De hecho, estaba más solo que nunca.

Aquel día lo pasó durmiendo casi íntegramente y nadie le dio demasiada importancia. Tener al director del colegio en casa tenía la ventaja de que no hacía falta llamar para decir que estaba enfermo así que se podía decir que contaba con la venia del jefe para saltarse las clases y eso fue lo que hizo durante dos días amparado en un inexistente dolor de cabeza.

Durante la cena del segundo día, Jeffrey lo había estado observando con demasiado interés. Estaba seguro de que no se creía lo de su jaqueca pero no dijo nada. El cuarto día entró en su cuarto mientras jugaba a la consola y se sentó en su cama, a su lado. Esperó unos minutos viéndolo jugar a Zelda antes de hablar.

-¿Cuándo piensas volver a clase, Jensen?

No contestó. Al menos no enseguida. Sabía que no se marcharía hasta que le respondiera.

-No sé. ¿Por qué?

Jeff suspiró con fuerza. Parecía cansado.

-No puedo justificarte más, Jensen. No tienes certificado médico y no puedo seguir mintiendo.

Jensen no le preguntó cómo sabía que no estaba realmente enfermo. Jeff era muy listo y sabía que no lo había engañado en ningún momento. Intentar convencerlo de lo contrario no haría otra cosa que enojarlo.

-¿Por qué no? Eres el director. Nadie te va a llevar la contraria.

-En el instituto, con el curso normal, es posible, pero la comisión del curso de colocación avanzada no va a permitir más faltas de asistencia sin justificación.

Jensen se quedó helado por unos segundos. Sabía que abandonar las clases no era buena idea, pero poco le importaba. Lo que no esperaba es que doliera tanto saber que estaba poniendo en juego una de las dos únicas cosas que le habían hecho tener ilusión. Una de ellas la había perdido ya y la otra la perdería muy pronto si seguía así.

-¿Merece la pena, Jensen? Piénsalo bien, por favor. Desamores hemos tenido todos, pero un fallo en esta etapa de tu educación puede echar a perder tus posibilidades de futuro.

Jensen lanzó el mando de la consola sobre la cama y miró a Jeffrey por primera vez. Lo hizo con ira contenida y con algo de dolor. Jeff entendió enseguida que le había hecho pensar en Misha. Le había recordado sin proponérselo que su amigo, algo más según Jensen, había visto hundirse todas las ilusiones puestas en la extraordinaria oportunidad que le brindaba el curso de colocación avanzada. Él más que nadie, desde el punto de vista de docente, veía injusto que un chiquillo de diecisiete años llevara sobre sus jóvenes hombros la responsabilidad de sacar de un problema tan serio a su familia.

-Jensen, - le dijo colocándole una mano en el hombro con camaradería. – tal vez se arregle todo…

-Márchate, Jeff. – Jensen se libró de la mano del hombre de un tirón.

-¿No ves que así no solucionas nada?

-Te he dicho que te marches.

                Jensen cogió de nuevo al mando de la consola, dispuesto a ignorarlo, pero en lugar de ponerse a jugar, se quedó mirándose las manos, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Estaba actuando como un gilipollas y lo sabía. No era justo que él, que podía ir y aprovechar las clases, se estuviera quedando en casa en plan drama queen. Estaba haciendo lo peor que podía hacer y lo peor de todo es que faltando a las clases le estaba faltando el respeto a Misha, porque sabía que si pudiera, no habría dejado de ir así como así.

                - Mañana tienes que volver a clase, ¿entendido? –la voz de Jeffrey no sonó dura, pero sí le dio un toque de autoridad.

                Jensen asintió levemente aún con la vista perdida en el mando. Jeffrey se levantó de la cama en silencio y salió sin decirle nada más.

 

                A la mañana siguiente se despertó temprano para ducharse, vestirse e ir a clase, pero primero bajó a la cocina a desayunar. Allí su madre y Jeffrey ya estaban vestidos y listos para marcharse. Jensen levantó una ceja al verles tan elegantes a una hora tan temprana.

        - ¿A dónde vais?

        Traci lo miró con cara de disgusto y una mano apoyada en la cintura.

        - Cariño, te dije hace una semana que me iba a ir el fin de semana a acompañar a Jeff al congreso que tiene en Los Ángeles. ¿Te has olvidado?

        Jensen la miró con cara de pez. Pues sí, se había olvidado, pero era normal puesto que últimamente no tenía la cabeza donde debería tenerla.

        - Bueno da igual –Traci cogió el bolso, las llaves y las gafas de sol y se acercó para darle un beso en la cabeza a su hijo-. Dúchate y vete a clase, ¿entendido? A la vuelta hablamos.

        Jensen asintió. Jeff pasó por su lado y se paró un instante junto a él.

        - Es importante que vayas a clase, Jensen.

        - ¡Joder, que ya me he enterado! –se levantó de mala gana y salió al pasillo. Les deseó buen viaje medio enfurruñado y subió a su cuarto para coger ropa limpia y ducharse.

        O al menos esa fue su intención en un principio, pero cuando se tumbó en la cama, un ligero sopor comenzó a envolverle. Intentó desperezarse, pero su cuerpo lo ignoró. La puerta de la entrada se cerró, informando de que su madre y Jeff se habían ido. ¿Y si dormía un rato? Un poco sólo. Total, los viernes no tenía gran cosa y tampoco tenía ningún examen. Se acomodó mejor entre las sábanas y cerró los ojos hasta que finalmente se abandonó al sueño.

 

        El teléfono hizo que se diera la vuelta en la cama y alargara la mano para cogerlo.

        - ¿Hmmm?

        - ¿Qué diablos haces ahí? ¿No has ido a clase? ¿Te has quedado dormido? ¡Jensen!

        Jensen abrió los ojos de golpe y miró el reloj de la mesilla de noche. Joder, las tres de la tarde. ¿Cómo diablos podía haber dormido tanto?

        - ¿Jensen? – su madre parecía muy disgustada al otro lado del aparato-. ¡Jensen, reacciona!

        - Lo siento mamá, fui a ducharme y me quedé dormido. No volverá a pasar.

        - ¿Cómo se puede ser tan tonto? Hijo, de verdad… -Traci había comenzado a decir un montón de cosas muy seguidas una detrás de otra y el cerebro de Jensen no estaba aún del todo despierto para semejante velocidad-. ¿Sigues ahí?

        - Sí. Sí. Lo siento –se pasó la mano por la cara mientras se levantaba y se miraba al espejo. Tenía una pinta horrible; el pelo lo tenía sucio y pegado a la frente. La barba de varios días le salía tricolor y de forma desordenada por el mentón y ni hablar de lo pastosa que tenía la boca. Parecía que se había llevado años hibernando.

        - Hijo –Traci parecía a punto de perder la paciencia de un momento a otro-. Tanto Jeff como yo te hemos dicho esta mañana que era muy importante que fueras hoy al instituto. ¿Es que no escuchas?

        - Ya lo sé. Lo siento, ¿vale? –Jensen caminó por el pasillo directo a la ducha mientras el teléfono inalámbrico se escuchaba peor-. El lunes iré sin falta. Te lo prometo. Además, hoy no era tan importante ir. No había ningún examen y las clases ya son de repaso.

        - ¿Qué no era importante ir hoy? –Traci bufó y se cambió el teléfono de oreja. De fondo se oyó que Jeffrey decía algo, pero Jensen no pudo apreciar qué era porque su madre parecía haberse tomado su falta de asistencia como algo personal-. ¡Qué no era importante! –gritó-. Para tu información, Jensen, Misha iba a ir hoy al colegio y se iba a encontrar contigo en clase.

        Jensen había alargado el brazo para abrir el grifo de la ducha, pero las palabras de su madre lo detuvieron. Caminó de nuevo hacia su cuarto para recuperar la cobertura del teléfono.

        - ¿Qué? –preguntó pensando que no había oído bien.

        - Que Misha ha vuelto hoy a las clases –se escuchó alto y claro. También escuchó lo último que dijo su madre-. Eres tonto.

        - Pero… -no atinaba a hablar. Primero… ¿qué era eso de que Misha había vuelto a clase? Y segundo, ¿cómo diablos se había enterado su madre de lo suyo con Misha y desde cuando le importaba tanto?-. No entiendo… ¿Cómo?

        - Jensen… ¿prefieres quedarte charlando conmigo al teléfono antes de ir a buscar a Misha?

        - No –jadeó medio sin voz porque el corazón le había empezado a ir demasiado deprisa y las piernas le había comenzado a temblar. Qué más daba el cómo, lo importante era que Misha había vuelto y él estaba ahí como un tonto perdiendo el tiempo.

        - ¡Pues corre, ve a buscarle! –su madre parecía más emocionada que él. De hecho lo estaba-. Pero dúchate antes, por dios hijo, que te huelo desde aquí.

        Jensen se activó. Se despidió de su madre no supo muy bien cómo porque no recordaba lo que le había dicho y tiró el teléfono sobre las sábanas antes de salir corriendo hacia el baño. Se duchó en cuestión de segundos y se afeitó también en un tiempo record. Al principio había pensado dejarse la barbita, por eso de ahorrarse tiempo, pero recordó lo mucho que le había gustado a Misha verle sin ella, así que se tomó un par de minutos más para repasarla bien y que el afeitado le quedara como a Misha le gustaba.

        Aún con la camisa medio abierta y el pelo mojado, se puso las primeras zapatillas deportivas que encontró y salió corriendo escaleras abajo. Agarró el pomo de la puerta y tiró de ella para salir como un rayo a coger el coche, cuando de pronto tuvo que frenar en seco. Y menos mal que lo hizo porque si no se lo habría llevado por delante.

        Frente a la puerta, sonriente y con esos ojos tan grandes y azules que él conocía bien, se encontraba Misha. Lo miró de arriba abajo por su atuendo a medio abrochar y finalmente le sonrió más ampliamente cuando sus ojos encontraron los irises verdosos de Jensen.

        - Hola Jen.

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 **Título:** Air on the G string

 **Capítulo:** 9/9 + Epílogo

 **Autoras:** Flexikuki y Taolee

 **Beteado:** Flexikuki y Taolee

 **Pairing:** Jensen/Misha

 **Fandom:** RPS. AU.

 **Personajes secundarios que irán saliendo:** Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Jared Padalecki, Chad Lindberg, Christian Kane, Steve Carlson, Jason Manns, Traci Dinwiddie, Richard Speight Jr, Kurt Fuller, Lauren Cohan, Robert Benedict…

 **Rating:** Nc-17

 **Disclaimer:** Ellos no nos pertenecen. No hay ánimo de lucro. Esto está hecho por fans y para fans.

 **Art:** Shirleypaz es un amor y nos ha hecho unos separadores preciosos. Seguro que van a gustaros. Muchas gracias, amor. Eres un cielo!!!  <3

 **Resumen:** Es el último curso en el instituto para Jensen. Un curso que pretende pasar como todos los demás; estudiando lo justo y divirtiéndose bastante. Pero el director del centro aprovecha la ventaja de ser la pareja de su madre para chantajearlo: si no se presenta a las pruebas de alta capacitación que se hacen cada año con vistas a la universidad, haría pública su relación con su madre, cosa que Jensen quiere evitar en lo posible. Misha es un chico inteligente y peculiar. Un buen estudiante con grandes aspiraciones de futuro. Las clases avanzadas son una gran oportunidad para él, pero no sólo por cuestiones académicas. Ese chico nuevo, Jensen, tan reticente a aceptar pertenecer a un grupo del que se siente avergonzado, será la llave para abrir la puerta a nuevas experiencias para los dos.

 

 

**9.**

 

 

 

 

                - Hola Jen.

                Jensen se lo quedó mirando. Era Misha. Era él. En la puerta de su casa. Tan sonriente y tan guapo como siempre.

                - Misha –fue lo único que atinó a murmurar antes de tirar de su brazo y arrastrarle con él dentro de la casa. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, lo abrazó fuertemente y se quedó así un rato. Aún sin creerse que fuera real.

                Misha se dejó abrazar y le devolvió la muestra de cariño. Él también lo había echado de menos, muchísimo de  menos, y que estuviera abrazándole de nuevo era como un sueño hecho realidad. Se había pasado tantas noches en su cama pensando en ese momento…

                - Estás aquí –Jensen se alejó un poco, pero sólo el suficiente para poder mirarle a los ojos sin bizquear.

                - Sí –Misha sonrió por la conversación de besugos que estaban teniendo-. En realidad fui a buscarte a clase, pero no estabas –frunció el ceño-. ¿Me explicas que haces faltando a clase?

                Jensen eligió ese momento en concreto para besarle. Le mordió los labios cogiéndole de ambas mejillas y sometiéndole a sus besos. El caso es que Misha se dejó llevar, al menos los primeros minutos. Luego insistió en seguir hablando.

                - Jensen, contéstame, por favor.

                - Te he echado mucho de menos, Misha –le susurró sobre los labios mientras tironeaba del labio inferior-. Mucho.

                - Yo también –Misha logró echarse un poco hacia atrás y le miró fijamente-. Por favor. Contéstame.

                Jensen hizo un chasquido con la lengua.

                - He estado… un poco desganado, ¿vale? Pero ya me han sermoneado ayer y hoy, así que ya he tenido bastante y he aprendido la lección –sonrió al ver la expresión en los ojos de Misha-. Además hoy tenía pensado ir a clase, pero estaba tan cansado que me dormí. Lo siento. Si llego a saber que ibas a estar tú allí, habría abierto yo las puertas del colegio personalmente.

                Misha sonrió y le besó. Ésta vez fue él el que profundizó el beso y el que avasalló esos carnosos labios. Jensen se dejó llevar sin más. Dio un par de pasos hacia delante y apoyó con cuidado la espalda de Misha contra la pared más cercana. Enterró los dedos en su alborotado cabello y se dejó besar.

                Un jadeo, no se supo muy bien de quién, les hizo abrir los ojos y mirarse. Se deseaban, lo necesitaban. Ese era el momento. Jensen enterró la cabeza en su cuello, dejando un reguero de besos húmedos hasta su clavícula. Con la mano que no le acariciaba la cabeza, comenzó a abrirle la camisa y en cuanto un trozo de piel quedaba al descubierto, Jensen depositaba sus labios y lamía la piel. Había echado de menos su olor y su sabor. Tenía la piel salada a la par que olía al gel con el que se duchaba. Lo sabía porque habían compartido ducha y jabón en su casa más de una vez, sólo que sobre su piel no olía ni la mitad de sexy que sobre la de él. Quizás fuera Misha. Todo él le volvía loco y se podía pasar horas besándole. De pronto pensó que, quizás, no tenían tanto tiempo como a él le gustaría, así que decidió cerciorarse para que le diera tiempo de hacerle todo lo que tenía en mente.

                - ¿A qué hora tienes que volver?

                Misha bajó la cabeza porque Jensen iba ya con sus besos a la altura del estómago.

                - ¿A dónde?

                - Al trabajo –siguió bajando hasta que llegó al ombligo. Allí lo rodeó con la lengua e incursionó en él. De pronto levantó la cabeza y lo miró-. ¿Vas a trabajar ahora sólo media jornada por las tardes para poder terminar el curso?

                Misha negó con la cabeza y Jensen se lo quedó mirando. Se levantó y se puso a su altura porque se estaba empezando a poner nervioso.

                - No entiendo.

                - ¿No te han contado nada?

                Jensen meneó la cabeza. Ahora fue el turno de Misha de pillarle por sorpresa. A diferencia de Jensen, que tuvo que abrirle toda la camisa, él ya tenía eso ganado, por lo que fue directo a su entrepierna. Jensen estaba prácticamente erecto y el pantalón a medio abrochar le ayudaba a poder empalmarse sin sentirse oprimido.

                Cuando notó la mano sobre su erección, jadeó y se dejó de caer un poco sobre él.

                - Verás –Misha lo acarició mientras seguía hablando-. No sé muy bien cómo ni por qué, pero tu madre llamó a la mía antes de ayer para informarle de una oferta de empleo.

                - Mi madre fue ayer a la entrevista y la han cogido –volvió a apretar la mano sólo para apreciar el ligero bote que pegó Jensen-. Luego fue a hablar con el director y no hay problema con que vuelva. Los profesores me harán sin problemas los exámenes que me he perdido.

                Misha soltó el agarre únicamente para colar la mano por dentro y acariciarle ya sin ropa de por medio. Jensen jadeó confundido.

                - Joder, Misha, no me toques así cuando me hablas que no puedo pensar con claridad.

                Misha se rió y eso fue como música para sus oídos.

                La cabeza de Jensen intentaba hilar toda la información que le había dado Misha. Tenía toda la pinta a que había sido obra de Jeffrey, que se lo había dicho a su madre y ésta había llamado a Samantha. Claro, de ahí que estuvieran tan interesados en que fuera esa mañana a clase. Joder, pues podían haber sido más claros.

                Misha lo distrajo de nuevo de sus pensamientos cuando le mordió el cuello a la misma par que pasaba los dedos por la sensible piel del glande de Jensen, capturando la humedad y usándola para deslizar mejor la mano sobre él.

                - Me matas –sonrió dejándose besar por los labios del otro. Estaba tan cachondo que si seguían a ese ritmo, iba a dar un espectáculo lamentable.

                - Vamos a mi cuarto –lo cogió por la muñeca y tiró de él escaleras arriba hasta que llegaron a su dormitorio. Allí todo era un caos. Las sábanas estaban revueltas y sudadas, había ropa desperdigada por todas partes y aún no  había abierto las ventanas para ventilar la habitación-. Siento el desorden.

                - Yo no –Misha lo adelantó y se coló en la habitación de Jensen. No era como se lo había imaginado, pero le pegaba. La enorme cama a un lado de la habitación estaba hecha un desastre, pero a él no le importó. Se volvió de nuevo hacia Jensen y lo miró. Sin apartar la mirada de su cara, terminó de quitarse el último botón que le faltaba a la camisa y la tiró a un lado, sin importarle tampoco que así la habitación quedara más confusa aún. Luego siguió con los pantalones. Los abrió poco a poco, pero no se los bajó. Primero utilizó los pies para quitarse las zapatillas de deporte, pero finalmente se tuvo que agachar para quitarse los calcetines. Cuando se enderezó, comprobó que Jensen seguía en el mismo sitio en la entrada de la habitación y lo miraba fijamente-. Ven.

                Jensen acudió como si fuera un canto de sirena. Se acercó a él y lo recorrió con la mirada. Sin decir nada, llevó las manos a sus caderas y lo acarició. Misha bajó la cabeza y contuvo el aliento al ver cómo esos dedos recorrían su piel.

                Poco a poco le bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos hasta que lo dejó totalmente desnudo. Misha no sabía muy bien qué hacer ahora. ¿Se iba a la cama? ¿Lo arrastraba con él? ¿Esperaba a que se quitara la ropa o le ayudaba? Al menos parecía que Jensen tenía las ideas algo más claras que él porque, empujándole con cuidado, le indicó que se sentara en la cama, así que Misha lo hizo y se sentó en el borde.

                Estar en bolas en la cama de otro era una sensación extraña, pero a Misha le gustó. Le hacía sentirse osado a la par que nervioso. El abdomen de Jensen quedaba peligrosamente cerca de su cara, así que sin pensárselo, comenzó a desperdigar besos y caricias por toda esa sensible piel. Jensen echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mareado por el placer. Misha hacía ruido con sus labios y cada movimiento que hacía, notaba cómo se le ponía más y más dura. Tres besos más así y se correría en los pantalones.

                - Misha –jadeó agachándose y poniéndose de rodillas entre sus piernas-. Si sigues haciendo eso no voy a aguantar ni dos minutos.

                - Pues házmelo tú a mí –Misha se echó hacia atrás en la cama separando un poco más las piernas para hacerle hueco a su cuerpo.

                Jensen lo miró. Desde esa perspectiva, podía ver toda su erección. Y sus testículos. Incluso el trasero. Se obligó a cerrar los ojos y a serenarse porque correrse en los pantalones cuando te besaban era menos malo que correrse tan solo mirando.

                Respiró hondo y volvió a abrir los ojos. Bien, lo tenía todo bajo control. Echó el cuerpo hacia delante y lo lamió todo entero, desde las pelotas hasta la punta, notando como daba varios tirones al pasar la lengua caliente y húmeda sobre él.

                Misha gimió, pero no se movió. Por Dios, necesitaba sentir los labios alrededor de él, lamerle, chuparle hasta dejarle sin sentido.

                Jensen debía de estar leyéndole el pensamiento porque eso fue precisamente lo que hizo; lo sostuvo con una mano mientras se lo introducía en la boca poco a poco. Ambos jadearon por la sensación y Jensen siguió con lo suyo. Se deslizaba de arriba abajo, lamiéndole y saboreándole cuán largo y ancho era. Se acompañaba con ligeros movimientos con la mano para masturbarle a su paso. Notar la respiración entrecortada de Misha le indicaba que lo estaba haciendo bien, muy bien.

                Levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Verle con la cabeza hundida entre sus sábanas, con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, le pudo. Esa imagen le llegó directamente a la polla, que se movió incómoda dentro de los pantalones. Agachó de nuevo la cabeza para propinar un beso en uno de sus muslos.

                Se quedó un par de minutos ahí, besando esa sensible zona mientras miraba cómo su propia mano subía y bajaba masturbándole.

                Misha había separado más las piernas en una clara invitación que a Jensen no le pasó por alto. ¿Le dejaría? La única forma de comprobarlo fue poniéndose manos a la obra. Acercó el dedo corazón a la entrada y lo acarició superficialmente, sin intentar entrar ni nada.

                Los rosados pliegues de Misha se contrajeron por el contacto y a Jensen se le secó la boca imaginándose lo que seguía a todo eso. Necesitaba lubricante y lo necesitaba ya.

                Al ver que el otro había parado, Misha se incorporó apoyándose sobre los codos para ver qué hacía. Lo vio bajándose los pantalones hasta dejarlos a mitad de los muslos y con determinación comenzó a masturbarse.

                Se miraron durante una milésima de segundo, haciendo que Jensen se sonrojara hasta las orejas. Misha sonrió, conociendo la extraña timidez que a veces tenía Jensen, así que lo ayudó a desviar la atención. Levantó las piernas y apoyó los pies sobre el borde de la cama, abriéndose más y mostrándose más hacia el otro. Jensen lo vio y tuvo que parar la mano. Varias gotitas de líquido pre seminal comenzaron a brotar del glande, anunciando lo cachondo que estaba. Eso era lo que había estado intentando conseguir al masturbarse y que Misha había logrado con el simple gesto de abrir las piernas y sin tan siquiera tocarle

                Esparció las gotas sobre el dedo corazón y lo llevó de nuevo a la entrada de Misha. Esta vez haciendo un vano intento por incursionar en él, pero no demasiado.

                Misha volvió a dejarse de caer sobre la cama y se obligó a respirar hondo. Ya lo había probado consigo mismo y sabía que si estaba nervioso, la cosa no funcionaría. Cerró los ojos y pensó en Jensen. Confiaba en él y sabiendo eso, todo saldría bien.

                Jensen comenzó a sudar. Apenas había deslizado la primera falange dentro de él cuando comenzó a tener dudas. ¿Y si no lo hacía bien? ¿Y si le hacía daño? ¿Le estaría gustando? Cuando Misha se lo hizo, fue una sensación increíble, pero no sabía si él lo haría igual de bien. Para empezar no tenía tanta paciencia como Misha y sus dedos eran demasiado gruesos. ¿Y si le hacía daño?

                - Misha –jadeó con la boca más seca que antes-. Si hago algo que no te gusta o te hago daño, me lo dirías, ¿verdad?

                Misha abrió los ojos y lo miró detenidamente. ¿Se podía querer más a una persona? Posiblemente no. Eso le provocó una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago que lo puso inusualmente contento.

                - Confío en ti, Jensen. Y sé que todo lo que tengas para ofrecer va a gustarme.

                Con esas palabras retumbando en sus oídos, Jensen incursionó el dedo un poco más hasta casi la segunda falange. Luego lo retiró del todo con cuidado y volvió a adentrarse en él, ésta vez algo más rápido, hasta que cogió cierto ritmo.

                Lo cierto es que el dedo parecía salir y entrar sin demasiada dificultad. ¿Era ese el momento de probar un segundo dedo? Tragando saliva, Jensen respiró hondo y al ir a deslizar el dedo de nuevo en el orificio, cambió de idea y añadió el dedo anular. Al no estar lubricado, no se deslizó con demasiada facilidad, provocando que Misha diera un salto sobre la cama.

                - ¡Dios, lo siento, Misha! –sacó los dedos y lo miró-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te he hecho daño?

                Misha asintió. No había sido un dolor en sí, tan solo un pequeño pinchazo que ya había pasado.

                - Sí, no te preocupes –volvió a relajarse sobre la cama para esperar el siguiente movimiento de Jensen.

                - Creo que necesito más lubricante –Jensen gateó un poco por la habitación hasta el escritorio que había a un lado de la habitación. Misha lo miró divertido moviéndose con los pantalones medio caídos y enseñando parte del trasero-. Lo tengo.

                Jensen volvió hacia él con un bote en las manos. Lo abrió y se embadurnó bien las manos. Misha lo miró y levantó una ceja.

                - Me estás asustando.

                Jensen lo miró confundido hasta que cayó en lo que quería decir Misha.

                - No, joder –volvió a ruborizarse por la insinuación del otro. Iba a seguir hablando, pero sus propios movimientos lo detuvieron. Ahora con el lubricante, el primer dedo entró prácticamente solo. Cuando lo extrajo y fue a añadir el segundo, sólo tuvo que hacer una ligera presión. Durante esos escasos segundos en los que Jensen comenzaba a adentrarse en él, Misha jadeó. Estaba algo incómodo, pero la sensación cambió cuando finalmente el dedo de Jensen avanzó todo lo que pudo.

                Profundizó un par de veces en él a buen ritmo hasta que finalmente sacó los dedos, se levantó y se quitó toda la ropa hasta quedarse desnudo entre sus piernas. Puso las rodillas en el borde de la cama y lo miró.

                - Misha.

                - ¿Qué?

                - Dime que tienes un condón.

                Misha levantó una ceja y comenzó a reírse. Jensen quería asesinar a alguien en ese momento.

                - Joder, me he tirado años con un condón en la cartera dando tumbos y la semana pasada precisamente lo tiré porque total, como no iba a usarlo… -el enfado era latente en su voz.

                Misha intentó tranquilizarlo.

                - Jensen. Yo nunca he estado con nadie y tú tampoco. Y sospecho que no voy a quedarme embarazada así que, ¿por qué no lo hacemos sin condón?

                Jensen lo miró. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Hacerlo sin condón tenía que ser mil veces mejor que con él, ¿no?

                Torpemente asintió. Se acomodó entre las piernas de Misha y se masajeó la polla dándose un par de tirones. No es que se le hubiera bajado la erección, porque más duro no podía estar, lo hizo con la mano que tenía manchada de crema, para lubricarse bien y facilitar el trabajo.

                Cuando terminó, se agarró la punta y se acercó a la entrada de Misha. Se apoyó contra ella y presionó levemente. El pene de Jensen tenía bastante más diámetro que dos de sus dedos, por lo que le costó un poco a pesar del lubricante. Misha lo notó abriéndose paso dentro de él y Jensen sintió que jamás nada le había oprimido y satisfecho tanto que eso.

                Adelantó las caderas un poco más para ir introduciéndose poco a poco, para ir acostumbrando el cuerpo lentamente.

                Misha se había puesto en tensión. No le dolía exactamente, pero notaba cierta tirantez, como si su cuerpo no fuera capaz de adaptarse más a Jensen. Respiró hondo y sonrió justo en el momento en el que su cuerpo cedía a la presión de Jensen, haciendo que este resbalara finalmente y se adentrara casi en su totalidad.

                Jensen perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia adelante. Por suerte tuvo reflejos y se pudo sostener a ambos lados del cuerpo de Misha. Finalmente dejó de caer su peso sobre el suyo.

                - ¿Estás bien? –Misha lo miró a escasos centímetros de su cara.

                - ¿No tendría que ser yo el que te hiciera esa pregunta?

                Misha sonrió. Distraerse le venía bien, porque dolía. No mucho, pero sí lo suficiente como para querer cerrar los ojos y respirar varias veces seguidas.

                - Estoy bien –mintió. Porque sabía que si le decía que le dolía un poco, Jensen no querría seguir y él sí que quería seguir. Lo deseaba. Sabía que ese dolor era pasajero y que se iría de un momento a otro-. ¿Y tú?

                - También –jadeó sin moverse-. Me aprietas tanto que sospecho que si me muevo, terminaré en un segundo. Y eso es muy triste –se rió de sus propias palabras.

                - Yo no estoy apretando. Soy así.

                - Joder –Jensen apoyó la frente sobre uno de sus hombros y suspiró-. Voy a moverme un poco, ¿vale?

                Misha asintió. Cuando Jensen comenzó a balancear las caderas, esa sensación molesta había desaparecido. Con cada envite, su cuerpo mandaba descargas eléctricas a su cerebro y luego a cada uno de sus miembros. Sentir a Jensen sobre él, pegado a su cuerpo, lo compensaba todo.

                Jensen encontró sus labios y los besó a la misma par que aceleraba el ritmo. Misha lo seguía saliéndole al encuentro y rebotando contra él.

                No correrse en ese mismo momento era un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Sudaba copiosamente y varias gotitas de sudor le resbalaban por la nariz hasta caer sobre Misha.

                Jensen se incorporó. No supo exactamente cuándo se levantó, ni cuándo se afianzó a las caderas de Misha ni cuando comenzó a arremeter contra él chocando contra la próstata de Misha.

                Éste arqueó la espalda jadeando, el corazón latiéndole frenético en el pecho. Vio cómo Jensen alcanzaba su erección y comenzaba a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo que arremetía contra él. Misha jadeó y supo que hasta ahí había llegado.

                Comenzó a correrse sobre la mano de Jensen y sobre su propio abdomen como si no lo hubiera hecho en la vida. Tuvo que agarrarse a las sábanas fuertemente con los puños cerrados, para contenerse en parte por lo que sentía. El orgasmo fue como una ola gigante que lo arrastraba sin importar lo que se llevaba por delante.

                En una de sus últimas sacudidas, contrajo tanto los músculos del cuerpo, que Jensen casi gritó extasiado. Jadeando, supo que iba a correrse en cuestión de segundos.

                Y así fue. Con un gruñido largo y casi salvaje, Jensen se derramó caliente y espeso dentro de él. Le clavó los dedos en las caderas mientras lo sostenía para adentrarse todo lo posible.

                Durante los segundos que duró el orgasmo no pudo respirar, y cuando poco a poco todo fue volviendo a su ritmo y recuperó el aliento, se sintió mareado y satisfecho. La última sacudida la hizo gruñendo, haciendo un ruido extraño con la garganta.

  1.                 Se quedó varios segundos así, de rodillas, respirando, viendo cómo Misha lo miraba a su vez.                 



                Finalmente se decidió a salir de él. Lentamente, echando hacia atrás las caderas y deslizándose a su vez hacia fuera. Cuando lo hizo, un par de gotas blanquecinas y rojizas se escaparon entre ellos manchando las sábanas. Genial. Su madre iba a flipar en colores, pero eso a él le importaba bien poco. Se estiró sobre la cama al lado de Misha, completamente satisfecho, y lo miró.

                Misha parecía estar en otro mundo, con el cuerpo relajado, la mirada perdida y una sonrisilla tonta en la cara. Porque acababa de tirárselo, porque si no habría jurado que se había fumado algo.

                - Misha –lo llamó.

                Misha hizo un sonido  parecido al de un gato y volvió la cabeza para mirarle. Jensen sonrió.

                - ¿Estás ronroneando? –comenzó a reírse.

                - Bueno, tú has gruñido –respondió sin inmutarse-. Cada uno demuestra lo que siente como quiere.

                - Tienes razón –se restregó un poco contra él hasta que tuvo que parar porque  joder, se estaba poniendo duro otra vez-. ¿Nos duchamos? Y así de paso cambio las sábanas. Mi madre va a querer que le responda un montón de preguntas cuando las vea.

                Misha se incorporó y se sentó. Al hacerlo, el semen que se había quedado sobre su estómago resbaló hacia abajo y se perdió entre sus muslos. Allí precisamente las sábanas tenían distintas manchas de diferente color. Se incorporó mejor para analizarlo cuando el trasero le dio una punzada.

                - ¿Estás bien? –Jensen se había levantado y lo miraba desde los pies de la cama.

                - Sí. Sólo que creo que voy a tener que sentarme con cuidado hoy.

                Jensen se ruborizó.

                - Lo siento.

                Misha se levantó y le plantó un beso en los labios.

                - Yo no. Vamos a la ducha –y tiró de él hasta salir de la habitación-. Luego te enseñaré a poner una lavadora.

 

 

 

                Pasaron un fin de semana increíble. Se habían metido mano prácticamente en todas las habitaciones de la casa y Jensen descubrió lo satisfactorio que era hacer la comida cuando tienes a alguien pegado a tu espalda que está medio desnudo y que te incita para que cometas alguna locura mientras cocinas. Y Jensen se dejó llevar, ambos lo hicieron y fue un fin de semana asombroso.

                El lunes llegó y aunque hubiera preferido quedarse en la cama a retozar un poco más, ahora tocaba ser responsable y dar el último achuchón al curso, que ya estaba casi terminando. Varios profesores sermonearon a Jensen por haber faltado últimamente y éste no pudo hacer otra que agachar la cabeza y ponerse colorado. Tenían razón, no lo había negado en ningún momento, pero antes no había tenido fuerzas para nada. Su visión de futuro era negra y sombría y realmente, llegó a un punto en que todo le importó una mierda. Ahora y apenas tres días más tarde, el sol volvía a brillar, volvía a tener ganas de estudiar y de seguir adelante. ¿Cómo era posible que una sola persona pudiera hacer tal cosa?

                Misha tuvo que aplicarse también. Esa semana ya tenían varios exámenes bastante fuertes y tenía que añadir los que se había perdido. No lo llevaba mal, pero quería dar tanto de sí, que se preocupaba en exceso no sacar la nota que necesitaba para ir a la universidad que él quería.  Jensen lo tranquilizó y justo dos segundos antes de que sonara la campana para el almuerzo, intentó tranquilizarle.

                - Misha –Jensen recogió sus cosas con calma y cuando terminó lo miró-. Ahora mismo podrías hacer ese examen sin estudiar y sacarías mejor nota que muchos de estos tíos que llevan partiéndose los cuernos todo el año estudiando.

                - Ya… -Misha no parecía muy convencido.

                - Oye, tengo que hablar con el profesor acerca de un trabajo que no entregué para subir nota. Voy a ver si puedo convencerle y me deja dárselo ahora.

                Misha le puso morros, haciendo así que el otro comprendiera que no le gustaba nada que hubiera abandonado sus obligaciones el tiempo que él no había estado, pero no iba a seguir dándole la brasa. Ya habían vuelto a ser los de siempre y tenían que concentrarse para los exámenes.

                - Está bien –se puso la mochila al hombro y asintió con la cabeza.

                - Espérame en la cafetería. Voy enseguida.

                Misha asintió de nuevo y caminó hacia allí. Cuando llegó, se puso a la cola para comprar algo para comer. Inconscientemente, fue poniendo en la bandeja algo para Jensen y para él. Así el otro se ahorraría la cola. Cuando terminó y caminó hacia las mesas, de pronto se percató de que Jensen aún no había llegado y, aunque era amigo de su grupo, eso no le concedía la suficiente confianza como para ir a sentarse con ellos por todo el morro. Quizás lo mejor fuera sentarse con los chicos del grupo ecologista como siempre, y cuando llegara Jensen, darle su comida y listo. Era la primera vez que se veía en una situación así y no supo muy bien cómo actuar. Por supuesto que quería sentarse con él, pero no iba a auto invitarse aunque Chad también fuera su colega.

                Fue a dar un paso hacia su mesa de siempre cuando una voz grave y rotunda sonó a su espalda.

                - Eh tú, Collins. ¿Vas a comer ahí de pié o qué?

                Misha se dio la vuelta. Christian, que era el que había hablado, lo miraba fijamente mientras masticaba Dios sabría el qué. Sonrió tímidamente y se acercó a la mesa para sentarse junto a Chad. El resto del grupo también estaba ahí.

                - Tío, me alegra verte –Chad le dio una palmada en la espalda y el resto de los muchachos asintieron también.

                - Yo también –respondió tímidamente casi sin levantar la cabeza del plato. Esos eran los colegas de Jensen y aunque sabía que eran buena gente y que se había ganado el respeto de todos ellos cuando salvó a Chad de aquel bruto, no podía evitar sentirse un poco fuera de lugar.

                - A nosotros también nos alegra verte, Misha –Steve le había dado la vuelta a la silla y se había sentado a caballito mientras se comía un plato enorme de puré de patatas-. Jensen ha ido como un alma en pena estas últimas semanas. Ni ha venido a clase, ni ha venido a los ensayos… una mierda con poco pelo estaba hecho.

                - Estamos comiendo, Steve –hubiera quedado muy elegante si esas últimas palabras de Chad hubieran quedado ahí y no en un sonoro eructo-. Lo siento. Demasiada coca cola.

                - Algún día nos echarán de la cafetería por eso –Chris seguía comiendo patatas como si nada-. Aunque el año pasado nos echaron por algo parecido que pasó con un batido de fresa.

                Todos asintieron.

                - Me sentó mal, ¿vale? –Chad siguió mangándole comida del plato como si nada.

                - Yo lo recuerdo –Misha asintió mientras empezaba a comer –Fue apoteósico.

                Todos rieron recordando aquel día en el que Chad vomitó batido de fresa por la boca, por la nariz y por los oídos, todo al mismo tiempo.

                - ¡Hey! –Jensen llegó hasta la mesa y se quedó de pié al lado de la mesa, viendo a Misha sentado con ellos-. ¿Recordando de nuevo lo del batido del año pasado?

                - Sí .Algún día tendré que realizar alguna otra proeza para superarme a mí mismo –sonrió con la boca llena-. Siéntate tío, ¿qué haces ahí de pie?

                - Iba a ir a comprarme algo para comer, pero hay demasiada gente y no me va a dar tiempo. Así que…

                - Yo te he comprado algo.

                Todos, muy sonrientes, se volvieron hacia Misha.

                Jensen caminó hasta él y se sentó en la silla de al lado, que estaba libre.

                - ¿En serio? Gracias, tío. Me muero de hambre.

                Misha esbozó una sonrisa y levantó la cabeza para comprobar que los chicos aún lo miraban divertido.

                - ¿Qué? –les plantó cara-. Habría hecho lo mismo por cualquiera de vosotros.

                - Eso es porque no sabes cuánto come Chad, que si no, no habrías dicho eso –Chris hablaba por experiencia propia. Luego cambió de tema-. Por cierto, he oído por ahí que vais a tocar en la fiesta de fin de curso.

                - Sí, aunque aún no sabemos qué vamos a hacer –Jensen le dio un bocado a su sándwich y estiró el brazo para beber de la lata de Misha. Todos se dieron cuenta de ese dato, menos él, pero nadie dijo nada-. Eso sí, paso de cantar.

                - Yo había tenido una idea –Misha los miró uno a uno-, pero necesito la ayuda de todos vosotros.

                El grupo lo miró con curiosidad. Personalmente no habían visto tocar a Misha, pero sabían que era muy bueno, así que sus palabras captaron la atención de todos inmediatamente. A Misha no le quedó otra que explicar su idea.

 

 

 

 

                Los exámenes fueron duros y complicados. Jensen deseó arrancarse el cerebro un par de veces y comérselo, pero con la ayuda de Misha pudo terminar el curso sin volverse loco. Fueron días durmiendo poco, estudiando mucho y lo que peor llevaba, manteniendo las manos alejadas de su novio. Porque lo era. Le daba igual resultar un antiguo y un carca, pero no le parecía justo llamar a Misha como un colega más porque no lo era. Era su novio, y punto.

                Los ensayos también fueron casi a diario, lo que también le quitó horas para poder estar con Misha a solas. Jensen no veía el momento en que todo eso terminara y poder escaparse con él por ahí. Tenerle para sí solo todo un día y no tener que esconderse de nadie.

                Cuando llegó el día de la graduación, le pareció mentira. Haber aprobado todo ya le pareció increíble, pero esas notas que había sacado no las había visto en la vida. Estaba sorprendido y sin duda todo eso había sido posible gracias a Misha.

                La ceremonia de entrega del diploma ya había empezado y Jensen aún corría por el pasillo desierto del insti en busca de Misha. Los de las clases avanzadas salían al final, pero aún así no podían entretenerse mucho.

                Misha se había quedado en el salón de actos preparándolo todo para la fiesta de la tarde. Jensen lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía que aún seguiría ahí sacándole brillo a ese maldito piano. Al final iba a empezar a tenerle envidia al trasto ese.

                Tal y como supuso, Misha estaba ahí, enfrascado, pasando un trapo seco por cada una de las teclas. Jensen se acercó por detrás y le sopló en el cuello. Misha sonrió y sabiendo de sobra que era él, se dio la vuelta.

                - Ya voy.

                Jensen no había abierto la boca, pero debía de traer cara de meterle prisa, porque el otro no necesitó que le dijera nada más. Cuando acabó, se dio la vuelta y se lo quedó mirando. Jensen apoyó la ropa que traía en la mano sobre el piano. Era la toga y el birrete de ambos. Lo vistió con cuidado y luego Misha hizo lo mismo con él. Durante unos segundos se quedaron mirándose.

                - Gracias.

                Misha se lo quedó mirando casi sin parpadear porque no entendía a qué venía eso. Lo veía bastante emocionado y no quiso cortarle cuando vio que Jensen comenzaba a hablar.

                - Por todo, Misha. No me mires así –sonrió sonrojándose-. Porque cuando empecé el curso y supe que tenía que estar en la clase de avanzados, pensé que sería el fin del mundo. Tú me has hecho ver todo esto de forma muy distinta y apreciar realmente lo que tengo –suspiró intentando que no se le quebrara la voz-. Te quiero.

                - Yo también te quiero, Jensen –Misha se abrazó a él y estuvieron así un rato, hasta que Misha se echó para atrás y le sonrió-. Jeffrey va a flipar cuando no nos vea con los demás.

                - ¡Joder, Jeffrey! –le cogió de la muñeca y tiró de él-. ¡La ceremonia ya había empezado cuando he venido a buscarte!

                Corrieron atravesando el colegio y llegaron justo a tiempo cuando los chicos de las clases avanzadas subían a la pequeña tarima situada en el centro del patio. Jeffrey los vio pasar de reojo, pero no dijo nada y siguió con su discurso.

                La ceremonia se celebró sin incidentes ni altercados. Hubo una pequeña recepción antes de que empezara la actuación final de fin de curso, donde el resto de los alumnos del colegio también estaban invitados y que comenzarían a llegar de un momento a otro.

                Aprovechando que Jeffrey había terminado de hablar con algunos profesores, Jensen se acercó hasta él para charlar un rato.

                - Jeff.

                Jeffrey se dio la vuelta y vio al chico tras él.

                - Jensen, ¿qué tal?

                Ambos se quedaron mirándose unos segundos. Ninguno de los dos había tenido tiempo de hablar mucho últimamente, y su relación seguía siendo un algo extraño entre director de instituto y padre moderno. Jensen sabía que el paso tenía que darlo él y eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer.

                - Jeff –Jensen habló bajito para que nadie más de los que había cerca se enteraran-. Quería darte las gracias por haber confiado en mí desde el principio. Si no hubieras insistido en que me apuntara a lo de las clases avanzadas, seguiría siendo un tarugo melenudo y bueno… -se sonrojó-. No habría conocido a Misha.

                Jeffrey sonrió.

                - Me alegro de haber sido útil –le respondió el hombre. Le hubiera gustado darle un abrazo, porque el chico lo había hecho muy bien durante todo el curso, y aunque a veces tuvo sus dudas de si lo conseguiría, jamás había dejado de confiar en él ni un solo momento.

                - ¿No ha venido mi madre? –Jensen la buscó entre los padres de los demás alumnos y la divisó a lo lejos hablando con un par de madres de otros chicos de su clase.

                - Sí –Jeffrey señaló donde el chico ya estaba mirando-. Le comenté lo de vernos juntos en público, que podía repercutir de mala manera en tu reputación y tal, y lo ha entendido, así que está disimulando por ahí.

                Jensen hizo un gesto con la boca. Mierda, se le había olvidado eso. Después de todo lo que habían hecho su madre y Jeff por él y por Misha, él no se había vuelto a acordar de eso y de esa estúpida pataleta que tuvo con él cuando comenzó el curso.

                - Jeff, lo siento, no me acordaba de eso. Rómpelo. Me lo prometiste, pero eso ya no me importa –lo miró todo lo seriamente que pudo-. Sería un placer para mí que oficialmente formaras parte de esta familia. Aunque no sé si voy a poder llamarte papá, ¿sabes?

                Jeffrey lo miró emocionado. Sin poder contenerse, le dio un abrazo de oso al muchacho que casi lo dejó sin aliento.

                - Gracias, Jensen. Tu consentimiento significa mucho para tu madre y para mí.

                - Mis dos hombres favoritos abrazándose –Traci llegó hasta ellos y los miró-. ¿Me he perdido algo?

                Jensen miró por encima del hombro de su madre que Steve, Chris y todos los demás, incluido Misha, le hacían gestos para que fuera con ellos para prepararse para la actuación.

                - Ermm sí, pero Jeff te lo explica –le dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla-. Luego os veo –y salió corriendo tras sus compañeros a terminar de prepararlo todo.

 

 

 

                En momentos como esos era cuando Jensen echaba de menos tener el pelo largo. Antes, cuando estaba encima de un escenario, se echaba los pelos a la cara y se ocultaba del mundo. Ahora no podía hacerlo, y allí estaba, en medio del escenario, con Misha al piano a un lado, Chad detrás de él a la batería y el resto de sus colegas esparcidos por el escenario, cada uno preparado y listos para empezar. El profesor de gimnasia y la profesora de francés los habían anunciado y tras abrir el telón, comprobaron que todos los asientos estaban ocupados. Incluso había gente por los pasillos y en la puerta. Jensen divisó atrás del todo a Jeffrey con su madre al lado. Todos esperaban a que comenzaran. Respiró hondo, asintió y el primer acorde a modo de señal salió de su guitarra, avisando al resto del grupo.

 

<http://www.goear.com/listen/ea337b5/air-on-the-g-string-js-bach>

 

                Estos respondieron, comenzando a tocar como uno solo.

                El solo de guitarra de Jensen sobresalía sobre los demás, saltando de nota en nota como habían planeando, dándole a la melodía un tono mucho más heavy y  moderno. De fondo Misha y Chad llevando el peso del ritmo para que el resto pudiera disfrutar con sus guitarras se miraban de vez en cuando, asintiendo con la cabeza para dar a entender que ambos vivían y experimentaban lo mismo. Esa era la magia de la música, que daba igual lo que fueras, porque un sentimiento era un sentimiento y ahora mismo esos chicos tan distintos estaban compartiendo la misma pasión.

                Jensen se movía por el escenario, enfrentándose a Chris y picándose con las guitarras, ambos acoplándose al otro y dejando al público con la boca abierta.

                Cuando todo acabó, el público se puso en pie y aplaudió durante mucho rato. Jensen sonrió, incapaz de comprender cómo había llegado hasta allí y cómo podía estar viviendo un día tan especial como ese. Se volvió y miró a Misha que se había puesto de pie y sonreía como los demás. Por un segundo sus miradas se cruzaron y fue  maravilloso. Jensen tuvo claro que a partir de entonces, fuera lo que fuera e hiciera lo que hiciera, podía enfrentarse a ello siempre y cuando Misha estuviera con él a su lado.

 

 

**FIN**


	10. Chapter 10

 

 **Título:** Air on the G String

 **Capítulo:** Epílogo/10 + Epílogo

 **Autoras:** Flexikuki y Taolee

 **Beteado:** Flexikuki y Taolee

 **Pairing:** Jensen/Misha

 **Fandom:** RPS. AU.

 **Personajes secundarios que irán saliendo:** Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Jared Padalecki, Chad Lindberg, Christian Kane, Steve Carlson, Jason Manns, Traci Dinwiddie, Richard Speight Jr, Kurt Fuller, Lauren Cohan, Robert Benedict…

 **Rating:** Nc-17

 **Disclaimer:** Ellos no nos pertenecen. No hay ánimo de lucro. Esto está hecho por fans y para fans.

 **Art:** Shirleypaz es un amor y nos ha hecho unos separadores preciosos. Seguro que van a gustaros. Muchas gracias, amor. Eres un cielo!!!  <3

 **Resumen:** Es el último curso en el instituto para Jensen. Un curso que pretende pasar como todos los demás; estudiando lo justo y divirtiéndose bastante. Pero el director del centro aprovecha la ventaja de ser la pareja de su madre para chantajearlo: si no se presenta a las pruebas de alta capacitación que se hacen cada año con vistas a la universidad, haría pública su relación con su madre, cosa que Jensen quiere evitar en lo posible. Misha es un chico inteligente y peculiar. Un buen estudiante con grandes aspiraciones de futuro. Las clases avanzadas son una gran oportunidad para él, pero no sólo por cuestiones académicas. Ese chico nuevo, Jensen, tan reticente a aceptar pertenecer a un grupo del que se siente avergonzado, será la llave para abrir la puerta a nuevas experiencias para los dos.

 

 

 

**Epílogo.**

 

 

 

                Jensen preparó la mochila en cuestión de segundos. Todo lo que iba a necesitar eran un par de bañadores, una toalla, crema bronceadora y lubricante. Aunque si se apuraba, con la crema bronceadora le bastaba.

                Se iba a ir con Misha el fin de semana a un camping. No era el mejor momento para eso porque en pleno verano hacía demasiado calor, pero la idea de estar en una tienda de campaña, nadando en el lago y con Misha las veinticuatro horas del día, le hacía tremendamente feliz. Ni el calor, ni los mosquitos podían amargarle el buen humor que tenía. Ahora sólo quedaba el toque final. Dejó la mochila al lado de la puerta de entrada y caminó hacia la cocina donde su madre y Jeffrey hacían la comida.

                - ¿Ya te vas, cariño? –Traci se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó-. Conduce con cuidado y llámame cuando lleguéis, ¿vale? –le quitó una pestaña ficticia de la mejilla-. ¿Quieres llevarte algo para comer? ¿Lo has cogido todo? ¿Os acompañamos?

                - Mujer, cállate y suéltale –Jeffrey le dio vuelta al pollo que había en la sartén y se acercó hacia ellos-. Ya son mayorcitos y van a estar sólo un par de días a apenas doscientos kilómetros de aquí. No se van a la guerra.

                - Gracias –Jensen se desprendió de su madre y se acercó más a Jeffrey para llevar a cabo el plan que tenía trazado-. Por cierto, Jeff, me dijiste que estabas deseando ejercer el papel de padre.

                Los ojos de Jeffrey brillaron.

                - Claro –respondió emocionado-. Claro. Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, Jensen. Para lo que quieras.

                - Genial –sonrió el muchacho-. ¿Me dejas el coche?

                Traci comenzó a reírse al ver la cara que se le había quedado a Jeff.

                - ¿No querías un hijo? –la mujer le dio una palmada en la espalda-. Pues ahí tienes.

                - Lo cuidaré bien y te lo devolveré con gasolina –Jensen lo miraba con su cara de niño bueno y adorable para darle más efecto-. Ya sabes que mi coche está hecho una mierda y no quiero que nos quedemos tirados a mitad de camino…

                De paso con ese comentario se ganaba a su madre.

                - Venga cariño, déjaselo. Nosotros no vamos a ir a ningún sitio este fin de semana –Traci se mordía el labio inferior esperando la respuesta del hombre.

                Jeffrey se acercó hasta la entrada y cogió las llaves que había dejado sobre el recibidor. Luego volvió a la cocina haciendo tintinear el llavero entre las manos.

                - Un arañazo, Jensen, uno solamente, y te pasarás lo que queda de verano cortando el césped del vecindario para pagar la pintura.

                - Hecho –Jensen cogió las llaves y salió pitando antes de que el hombre cambiara de idea-. Os llamaremos cuando lleguemos allí.

                La puerta de entrada sonó tras él y los dos adultos se quedaron mirándose en la cocina.

                - Has caído en la trampa –Traci aún seguía riéndose.

                - Tú tampoco has ayudado mucho, la verdad. Sois los dos unos liantes.

                Traci caminó hacia él y lo abrazó por la espalda.

                - Vamos Jeff, no te enfades. No ibas a usar el coche de todas maneras.

                Jeffrey se dejó mecer entre los brazos de ella sin darse la vuelta.

                - ¿Y si surge algo y queremos ir a algún sitio? ¿Y si nos aburrimos de estar aquí todo el fin de semana?

                - Bueno, ya se me ocurrirá algo para tenerte entretenido –la mujer deslizó la mano por la cintura del pantalón y le acarició la entrepierna que tardó muy poco en reaccionar.

                Jeffrey gimió y se dio la vuelta. La cogió en peso haciendo que rodeara su cintura con las piernas y la llevó hacia la mesa donde la dejó de caer en el borde para poder restregarse contra ella.

                - Se te va a quemar el pollo –la voz de Traci no fue muy convincente cuando notó las enormes manos de ese hombre abriéndole el enganche del sujetador por debajo de la camiseta.

                - ¿A quién le importa el pollo ahora mismo? –hundió la cabeza en su cuello y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Al final no iba a importarle tanto que Jensen se hubiera llevado su coche.

 

 

 

                Había quedado con Misha en la puerta de su edificio. Éste lo vio llegar y abrió la boca, perplejo, cuando vio a Jensen conduciendo esa preciosidad de Cadillac Escalade.

                - ¿Cómo has conseguido que Jeffrey te deje el coche? –Misha se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y miró el interior con veneración-. Dime por favor que no lo has dejado amordazado en el sótano.

                Jensen sonrió.

                - No. He usado mi mejor arma.

                Misha levantó una ceja.

                - ¿Tu lengua?

                La risa de Jensen lo llenó todo. Cuando terminó de reírse, se lo explicó.

                - Casi, pero no –arrancó el coche y se incorporó al tráfico-. Él quería que yo fuera su hijo y yo le he tratado como a un padre.

                Misha asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo la jugada.

                - Eres cruel, pero me alegra que lo hayas hecho.

                - Ah, ¿sí? Pensé que ibas a sermonearme por mis pérfidas tácticas o algo así.

                - ¿Estás de coña? ¿Tú has visto cuánto espacio hay en la parte de atrás? –soltó mientras ponía una mano sobre la pierna de Jensen e iba subiendo hacia arriba.

                - Joder.

                Jensen se preparó para sentirlo de un momento a otro. Se agarró con fuerza al volante, como si eso pudiera mantenerlo anclado a la tierra. Nada podía conseguir que no saliera disparado hacia la luna cuando Misha lo tocaba. Era frustrante perder el control de ese modo, pero era quizás la única situación en la que se permitía soltar las riendas un poco. En realidad no las soltaba; se las entregaba por completo a Misha. Y en esa ocasión se alegraba de hacerlo ya que esperaba con ansia que el chico derribara todas sus defensas como solía hacerlo: con una sola y simple caricia.

                -Ya habrá tiempo para esto más tarde. – dijo Misha retirando la mano de su muslo y regresando a su postura inicial en el asiento.

                Mierda.

                Pensó en decirle que no parara, que siguiera con lo que tenía pensado cuando se le ocurrió señalar lo espacioso y confortable que era el coche en el que viajaban mientras le acariciaba la pierna. Tal vez tenga razón, pensó. No respondía de sus actos si Misha lo tocaba más íntimamente mientras conducía. Y tenía razón: ya habría tiempo para eso más tarde. Mucho más tiempo.

                Misha reclinó un poco el asiento, se quitó los zapatos y los subió al salpicadero. No llevaba calcetines y la visión de sus pies desnudos le aceleró el pulso. Verlo así, relajado y cómodo, era simplemente embriagador. Misha subió los brazos sobre su cabeza y la camiseta subió por su vientre como si se hubiera movido por voluntad propia, dejando a la vista la cintura del pantalón. Caída como siempre sobre las caderas, la cinturilla dejaba a la vista los bóxers y la línea de suave vello que se perdía dentro de ellos. Jamás podría controlarse ante una situación como esa estando junto a él. Era una especie de instinto lobuno. Posiblemente el lobo de Caperucita sintiera lo mismo al verla pasear por el bosque. ¿Cómo controlar los impulsos cuando una desvergonzada niña te restriega sus encantos por la cara?

                No conocía demasiado bien aquellas carreteras, pero sabía que los caminos que la bifurcaban tan sólo llevaban a zonas forestales. Sabiendo que irían a parar a alguna parte en medio del bosque, Jensen giró en la primera salida que vio.

                -Oye, ¿no te estás equivocando de camino? Creo que la carretera que lleva al camping está más adelante. – le dijo Misha al observar la maniobra.

                -Ya sé que está más adelante. Pero no me estoy equivocando de camino.

                Acompañó la frase con una media sonrisa pícara. Cuando le echó un vistazo a Misha, el chico le estaba observando con cara de interrogación. Al ver su expresión, Misha entendió de inmediato lo que se proponía y le devolvió la sonrisa, la suya cargada de sensualidad.

                -¿Pretendes aprovecharte de mí? ¿Aquí, en medio del bosque? – le preguntó fingidamente escandalizado.

                Jensen se lamió los labios en respuesta y Misha sintió que se derretía de cintura para abajo. Amaba esa expresión de niño malo. Le ponía terriblemente cachondo.

                -¿Vas a poner resistencia? No me des motivos para atarte porque llevo meses queriendo hacerlo.

                -¿Quieres atarme? ¿En serio has fantaseado con hacérmelo mientras estoy atado?

                -¿Te parece mal?

                -Bueno, no. Pero había pensado no poner resistencia a lo que sea que tienes en mente hacerme y ahora me están entrando ganas de lo contrario.

                Jensen soltó una carcajada.

                -¿Eso quiere decir que quieres que te amarre las manos al reposacabezas y te haga todo lo que se me antoje?

                Misha se estremeció visiblemente. Se puso serio de pronto. Aquello podía parecer un juego, pero sólo de imaginarse la situación se había puesto a mil; en el mismo momento en que su polla dobló su tamaño natural había dejado de ser un juego.

                Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se arrimó a Jensen todo lo que la palanca de cambios y el espacio que necesitaba el chico para conducir sin sufrir un percance se lo permitió. Al ver cómo había cambiado su expresión, y reconociendo aquel brillo en sus ojos, Jensen perdió también la sonrisa. Antes de darse cuenta, Misha le había desabrochado el pantalón y se había inclinado sobre su regazo. Cuando paró el coche, en medio de una arboleda espesa, Misha ya le estaba lamiendo sin esperar a que estuviera totalmente duro.

                Lo sintió crecer en su boca. Aquello era muy gratificante. Sentir que le provocaba la erección con su boca y su lengua le otorgaba un poder demasiado dulce sobre Jensen. Sabía que el chico se derretía en su boca, literalmente, cuando hacía eso y por eso lo hacía cuando más desprevenido estaba. Escuchó el gemido y sintió los dedos enterrarse en su pelo. Él mismo gimió contra la carne endurecida y aceleró el ritmo.

                Jensen no se cansaría jamás de aquello. Ver a Misha entre sus piernas, engulléndolo entero mientras su cabeza subía y bajaba era una de las cosas más eróticas que había visto jamás. Siempre se decía a sí mismo que podría pasar horas dejándose lamer y chupar. Pero el chico tenía una habilidad especial haciendo mamadas y nunca aguantaba tanto como quisiera. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Tal vez si no lo veía, si sólo se limitaba a sentirlo…

                Pero no funcionaba. Aún tenía los dedos perdidos en su pelo y la mano apoyada en su cabeza y podía sentirla subir y bajar a lo largo de su polla. También podía escuchar los sonidos de succión y el roce húmedo al deslizarse por el tronco. Sentía la saliva empaparlo entero y resbalar hasta sus testículos. El aire caliente de la respiración de Misha le rozaba el pubis y hacía que el vello rizado se crispara. Los gemidos que emitía el chico hacían que su pene palpitara y se le endurecieran las pelotas. Maldita fuera; iba a tardar dos segundos en correrse en su boca, como cada vez que le hacía una mamada.

                Pensar en derramarse en su garganta fue la gota que colmó el vaso, pero no estaba dispuesto a terminar tan pronto. Agarró a Misha por el pelo y lo apartó, asegurándose de que el tirón no era demasiado fuerte. Cuando levantó la cabeza, Misha se estaba lamiendo los labios, húmedos e hinchados por el trabajo.

                -¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó, aunque sabía la respuesta.

                -Ya lo sabes… que me corro. – Jensen respondió justo antes de besarlo.

                Misha abrió la boca y lo incitó a que usara la lengua. No se resistió y le dio el beso que requería, un beso sucio y provocativo, justo como a él le gustaba. Sin apartarse de su boca, abrió el pantalón de un solo movimiento y retiró toda la ropa que pudiera entorpecerle. Cuando enterró la erección de Misha en su puño suspiró de placer.

                -¿Probamos si realmente el asiento trasero es tan confortable como parece o temes que tu padrastro haya instalado una alarma anti-sexo ahí detrás?

                -Dudo mucho que haya hecho eso, si es que se puede hacer. Además, mientras nos encuentra nos da tiempo a follar tranquilos.

                Entre risas, se pasaron al asiento trasero y se deshicieron de la ropa por el camino. Estar completamente desnudo en el coche de Jeff era muy raro, pero le daba lo mismo el sitio si la promesa de mantener sexo con Misha era tan clara. Y tan claro como el agua era que eso iba a pasar en breve, ya que el chico apenas esperó a que se sentara para colocarse a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

                Misha no pesaba demasiado, o quizás ya se había habituado a esa postura ya que la adoptaban con frecuencia. Tenía las piernas del chico dobladas a cada lado de sus muslos, sus nalgas descansando sobre ellos y los genitales totalmente pegados a los suyos. El simple roce de su piel desnuda lo volvía loco y adoraba acariciarle la espalda y el trasero. Era suave y cálido. Con cada caricia, Misha se restregaba contra su mano como un gato. Incluso ronroneaba. A pesar de que siempre se prometía ir despacio con él, en cuanto lo tenía en ese estado de excitación no podía refrenar el impulso de lanzarse sobre él hasta satisfacerlo por completo y satisfacerse a sí mismo en el camino. Aquella ocasión no iba a ser distinta.

                -Tranquilo. – le dijo cuando Misha comenzó a contonearse con urgencia contra él. – Tenemos tiempo, ¿recuerdas?

                -Me da igual. – le respondió mordiéndole los labios. – Quiero follar ya.

                No le dio tiempo a convencerlo. Se alzó un poco y se separó de su cuerpo. Después se escupió en la mano y se la aplicó entre las nalgas, humedeciendo la entrada. No estaba seguro de si Misha se había dilatado algo de paso, pero la penetración fue bastante fácil para no estar preparado. Supuso que Misha estaba igual de cachondo que él y por eso la cosa estaba resultando tan rápida y sencilla, pero en cuanto se sintió rodeado por la caliente y apretada cavidad, se olvidó de todo y sólo pudo pensar en el placer que aquello le estaba dando.

                Jadearon a la vez. Jensen apenas tuvo que moverse ya que Misha, invadido por una terrible urgencia, comenzó a moverse sobre él mientras emitía sonoros gemidos que mezclaba con palabras sucias y escandalosas, pensadas para excitarlo aún más. No eran realmente necesarias porque el simple olor que Misha emanaba le ponía a mil. Aquel olor a sexo, sudor y algo más, algo dulce y picante a la vez.

                Con los sentidos embotados y embriagado por la sensación placentera del sexo, Jensen sujetó a Misha por las caderas y arremetió con fuerza. Repitió el movimiento en varias ocasiones, tantas como fueron necesarias para llamar al orgasmo y hacerlo explotar entre la carne apretada de su trasero. Gritó su nombre y le clavó la mirada mientras se derramaba en su interior. Esos mismos ojos brillaron en el momento justo que él también se corría sobre el pecho perlado de sudor del rubio mientras sollozaba su nombre.

                Misha se abrazó a Jensen, apoyando todo su peso sobre su pecho sin importarle que estuviera manchado y pringoso. Ni que fuera la primera vez que hacían algo así. Cuando se apartó un poco para mirarlo, Jensen tenía tal cara de felicidad que se le cortó la respiración.

                -Siempre te voy a recordar así, ¿sabes?

                -¿Así cómo? – le preguntó Jensen.

                -Así. Saciado, satisfecho. La viva imagen del sexo, con los labios hinchados y la expresión relajada. No quiero que pienses que esto es por el sexo, no, pero en estos momentos te quiero aún más. Y me encanta saber que estás así por mí. Me gusta complacerte.

                Jensen sonrió apretando las mandíbulas. Todavía no llevaba muy bien todo eso de hablar de los sentimientos y abrir su corazón así que cuando Misha se ponía tierno la vergüenza se lo tragaba. Además, tampoco quería que se diera cuenta de que en el fondo era un sensiblón y aquellas cosas que le decía casi le hacían soltar una lágrima. Sólo casi.

                -¿Me quieres más después de follar? Pues voy a tener que estar haciéndolo cada día, así no dejarás de quererme nunca.

                -No lo haría de todas formas. – Misha se apartó y se sentó junto a él. – Pero si eso es lo que quieres, ¿quién soy yo para impedírtelo?

                Ambos rieron a la vez. Jensen vio cómo el chico intentaba adoptar una postura cómoda para no manchar la tapicería y sólo entonces recordó dónde estaban y que debían seguir su camino.

                -Más vale que sigamos si no queremos llegar al camping cuando sea ya de noche. Allí podemos seguir con esta charla… - le acarició el miembro ahora en reposo con un dedo y le dio un beso en la comisura de la boca. - … si quieres.

                -Querré, querré. No te quepa duda.

                Jensen soltó una carcajada al tiempo que se limpiaba y buscaba la ropa.

                -Has resultado más putilla de lo que pensaba, Collins. Si lo llego a saber antes…

                Misha le dio un cachete en el culo mientras se pasaba al asiento delantero. Después lo siguió.

                -Eso lo dices porque no lo has probado.

                Jensen arrancó el coche y le echó un último vistazo al chico mientras se acomodaba a su lado, que volvió a subir los pies al salpicadero y se reclinó. Cerró los ojos, relajado y feliz. Tuvo la tentación de contarle que ya había pensado en eso. Que había contemplado la posibilidad de cambiar los papeles con él. Había observado cómo disfrutaba del sexo, cómo se entregaba y gozaba cada vez que lo hacían. Si Misha era capaz de disfrutar de ese modo no había razón para que él no lo gozara también.

                No es que tuviera miedo ni mucho menos, pero siempre había pensado que debía doler bastante. Sin embargo, viendo cómo Misha era capaz de rogarle que se la metiera, no debía ser tan doloroso como imaginaba. Había dejado que el chico le metiera un dedo de vez en cuando y reconocía que lo había disfrutado, pero un dedo era una cosa muy insignificante comparada con un pene erecto y duro. Se estremeció ligeramente, aunque no tenía claro si no había sido de placer, porque estaba seguro que Misha siempre sería delicado y cuidadoso y que con él siempre disfrutaría. Le hiciera lo que le hiciera.

                El viaje duró apenas media hora más y en ese tiempo tuvo tiempo de escuchar las locuras de Misha, de rebatirlas, de compartirlas y de jurarle que si no se callaba iba a dar la vuelta y lo iba a abandonar en la puerta del hospital de enfermos mentales. El otro contestó con una carcajada. Y por supuesto no se calló.

                El camping estaba emplazado en un sitio fantástico. Había una zona despejada entre árboles  donde estaban aparcadas las caravanas y otra más apartada donde colocar las casetas de campaña. También había un bar con un merendero con mesas de madera donde comer a la sombra y un pequeño parque infantil con toboganes y columpios. Afortunadamente, aquel sitio era muy espacioso y no había necesidad de colocarse demasiado cerca de donde estaban el resto de los campistas.  Eligieron levantar su pequeño campamento cerca del río, en una zona arbolada casi en la orilla y bastante apartada de cualquier otro campamento.

                Jensen se sorprendió de la habilidad de Misha para montar una de esas casetas infernales. Viéndolo, cualquiera diría que era fácil, pero sabía por experiencia propia que no era así. Había ido de acampada con los chicos alguna que otra vez y en más de una ocasión habían terminado por desistir y habían acabado usando la tela impermeable de la tienda para taparse mientras dormían al raso. Por suerte, todos estaban demasiado borrachos como para importarles.

                -Hay que ver lo apañadito que eres, tío. – le dijo a Misha mientras terminaba de montar la tienda. Él había optado por tumbarse bajo un árbol y observarlo cuando el chico le prohibió tocar nada más la segunda vez que hizo un nudo con  los vientos.

                -No es tan difícil. Tú eres un patoso, que lo sepas.

                Misha se volvió a agachar para afianzar las cuerdas y le regaló una bonita vista de su trasero y de la cintura de los calzoncillos sobre los pantalones.

                -Ahora mismo me da igual serlo. – dijo Jensen relamiéndose.

                Misha miró sobre su hombro y descubrió a Jensen babeando mientras le miraba el culo. No pudo evitar sonreír. No iba a encontrar mejor oportunidad de torturarlo que esa.

                -Es una pena. – Misha se inclinó aún más. Se puso de rodillas y elevó el trasero cuanto pudo mientras abría las piernas. Si se veía tan apretado como se sentía, Jensen debía tener en ese momento una vista muy detallada de sus pelotas.

                Escuchó un gruñido a su espalda y sonrió satisfecho. Hacerlo sufrir de ese modo le proporcionaba una sensación tan placentera que empezó a empalmarse. Sin duda, eso también debía de estar viéndolo Jensen desde su posición. Decidió torturarlo un poco más y se quitó la camiseta. La tiró a un lado y se bajó un poco más el pantalón. Cualquiera habría dado por hecho que el gesto estaba únicamente destinado a ponerse más cómodo, pero sabía que aquello era como abrir un bote de miel delante de un oso para Jensen.

                Habría jurado que lo había escuchado jadear y desde allí podía oír su respiración. Aprovechó la colocación de un anclaje que se resistía para ponerse en cuclillas y contonearse arriba y abajo como si hiciera sentadillas. Había hecho eso mismo sobre el miembro erecto de Jensen y sabía que aquel movimiento lo enloquecía. Sobre todo si lo miraba desde atrás. Era cuestión de tiempo que su chico no soportara más la tensión, y la presión en los pantalones, y se acercara a él con intenciones que ya podía imaginarse.

                Jensen, por su parte, estaba sufriendo y disfrutando el espectáculo a partes iguales. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, ya estaba masajeándose la entrepierna sobre los pantalones. Misha podía ser terriblemente provocativo y el muy cabrón lo sabía. No le cabía duda de que lo estaba haciendo a propósito, así que le siguió el juego cuanto pudo. Pero lo de las sentadillas era crueldad mental. No podía resistirse a ese movimiento y Misha lo sabía. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta él con las piernas ligeramente más arqueadas que de costumbre debido a la erección descomunal que sufría.

                -¿Necesitas ayuda? – le dijo cuando estuvo a su lado.

                Misha levantó la vista y lo vio allí de pie, junto a él, con los ojos entornados y los labios entreabiertos. Lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que estaba a punto de explotar. Desvió la mirada ligeramente y vio el bulto descarado de los pantalones que Jensen no intentaba ocultar. Más bien, parecía estar adelantando la pelvis para que el bulto fuera más notable.

                -No, gracias. Me las puedo apañar solo. – le dijo con la voz enronquecida.

                -Eso de apañártelas solo… está bien cuando no tienes quien te eche una mano. Pero ya que me tienes a mi aquí…

                Jensen se arrodilló junto al chico, acercándose cuanto pudo y atrapando su mirada en una sensual y lujuriosa. La metáfora refiriéndose a las manos y a lo que podían hacer con ellas era tan simple como eficaz ya que Misha sintió un tirón de deseo de sólo pensar en tener las manos de Jensen sobre su cuerpo. Jamás comprendería qué demonios tenía aquel tío como para ponerlo a mil en un segundo. Y eso después de haber tenido relaciones menos de una hora antes.

                -¿A qué te estás ofreciendo, exactamente? – le preguntó.

                -A lo que haga falta. – respondió Jensen acercándose a su boca.

                -¿A lo que sea?

                -¿No me ves capaz?

                Jensen adelantó una mano y agarró el bulto incipiente que lucía Misha, que adelantó las caderas ofreciéndose. Enterró la cara en su cuello y lamió el pulso desde la clavícula hasta detrás de la oreja. Misha se estremeció y soltó un jadeo. Aquello era lo que estaba buscando, hacerle perder la razón.

                -Dime que la puta caseta ya está lista y podemos meternos dentro. Me muero por echarte un polvo.

                -Está lista, sí. – respondió Misha con el aliento entrecortado.

                Se metieron dentro y se deshicieron de la ropa en cuestión de segundos. Misha se tumbó bocarriba con las piernas abiertas, en una clara invitación y Jensen se acomodó sobre él, metiendo la cabeza entre sus piernas y colocando las suyas a ambos lados de su cabeza. Durante varios minutos se dieron placer el uno al otro sin contemplaciones, lamiendo y chupando. Perdieron la noción del tiempo y no se dieron cuenta de que el sol se estaba empezando a poner, envolviéndolos en una oscuridad acogedora.

                Jensen se apartó y se tumbó bocarriba, agitando el miembro en su mano en un claro gesto.

                -Ven aquí. – dijo. – Enséñame cómo haces eso de ponerte en cuclillas y moverte arriba y abajo. Quiero verte.

                Misha obedeció. Se subió a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y se restregó contra su erección mientras lo besaba profundamente. Después se puso de pie y fue bajando el cuerpo lentamente mientras Jensen se sujetaba la polla, ansioso por estar en su interior. Cuando lo penetró, soltó un suspiro. Cualquiera habría dicho que llevaba meses sin follar del placer increíble que le recorrió el cuerpo. Cuando Misha comenzó a moverse sobre él la vista se le nubló. Tuvo que pestañear varias veces para aclarársela. La oscuridad de la caseta tampoco ayudaba, pero había luna llena y alcanzaba a ver algo con la pobre claridad que desprendía.

                -Joder, qué gozada. – jadeó. – Vamos a estar follando todo el fin de semana. Dime que vamos a hacerlo, anda.

                Las súplicas de Jensen hicieron reír a Misha. Era increíble lo cachondo que podía llegar a ponerlo con un par de palabras, con aquella voz grave y enronquecida por el deseo. Él mismo deseaba pasarse así el resto del fin de semana y del mes si se lo pedía. Jamás se cansaría de aquello.

                -Para eso he venido, para tenerte dos días follándome, ¿no lo sabías?

                Jensen soltó una carcajada y la vibración de su cuerpo hizo que Misha se estremeciera.

                -¿Para eso me quieres? ¿Para que te sirva de esclavo sexual?

                -Justo eso.

                Misha aceleró el ritmo y Jensen sintió el orgasmo arremolinarse en su vientre, pero de pronto lo frenó. Aquello a lo que llevaba dando vueltas tantos días le estaba acosando de nuevo y había tomado una decisión. Y quería llevarla a cabo antes de que se arrepintiera.

                -Quiero probar. – dijo apartando a Misha y sentándose.

                -¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres probar?

                -Ya sabes.

                Misha abrió mucho los ojos comprendiendo de pronto.

                -¿Estás seguro?

                -Claro. Te veo cómo disfrutas cada vez que te la meto y quiero comprobar por mí mismo que es tan placentero como muestra tu cara cuando te follo.

                -Es placentero, no te quepa duda, pero no quiero lloriqueos después ¿eh?

                -Pero qué dices. Yo no lloriqueo, tío.

                -Eso vamos a verlo.

                Misha la dio la vuelta hasta colocarlo boca abajo y le hizo hincar las rodillas en el suelo. Así expuesto, comenzó a lamerle la entrada. Muy despacio, dándole toques suaves con la lengua y humedeciéndolo del todo. Jensen gimió al sentir su boca contra las pelotas y su lengua recorrerlo hasta la entrada. El roce de la lengua contra los pliegues sensibles estaba haciendo efecto ya que comenzó a relajarse y Misha empezó a hacer presión con la punta de la lengua. Notaba cómo aquella lengua se introducía levemente entre el apretado músculo y la excitación aumentó.

                Cuando notó el primer dedo dio un leve respingo, pero porque no lo esperaba, no porque sintiera dolor o molestia alguna. De hecho, el dedo se coló hasta la primera falange con asombrosa facilidad.  Misha fue muy cuidadoso, pero no paró ni un momento. Siguió introduciendo el dedo lentamente mientras veía cómo se perdía en su interior. Aquello era demasiado erótico y a esas alturas estaba demasiado cachondo así que prefirió no tocarse. Sabía que si lo hacía acabaría corriéndose antes de metérsela y no quería eso.

                -Si te hago daño avisa y lo dejo. – le dijo.

                Jensen sólo atinó a mover la cabeza en una negación que era incapaz de emitir en palabras. Aquello daba mucho gusto, joder. Quería más.

                -Sigue. – le respondió con la voz ronca.

                Misha le hizo caso encantado y comenzó a mover el dedo, despacio al principio y a una velocidad moderada después. Oía los gemidos de Jensen y sabía que le estaba proporcionando el placer que el chico esperaba. Ojalá no lo defraudara cuando llegaran a más.

                Aprovechó el estado de entrega de Jensen para añadir otro dedo. Muy despacio, se hizo paso en su cuerpo con ambos y esperó a que las señales le indicaran que podía continuar. Jensen se relajó contra su mano y adaptó los músculos alrededor de los dedos, dándole así el permiso que necesitaba para continuar. Durante varios minutos lo folló con los dedos y le escuchó gemir y jadear, decir su nombre entre suspiros sensuales. Todo eso mezclado con las palabras sucias que el chico utilizaba para incitarlo hizo que Misha viera claro el momento en que debía pasar a la siguiente ronda.

                Se afianzó de rodillas tras él y escupió con acierto en la entrada. Esparció la saliva por toda la zona y se volvió a escupir en la mano, esta vez para embadurnarse el miembro antes de introducirlo. Había visto a Jensen hacer ese gesto y confiaba que fuera humedad suficiente para entrar en él sin hacerle daño, tal y como pasaba con él mismo. Colocó la punta entre los pliegues y presionó ligeramente. Antes de que la cabeza púrpura se perdiera en él, Misha acarició la espalda de Jensen para darle énfasis al hablarle.

                -Jen… ya sabes que es la primera vez que… que hago esto y… oh, dios… si lo hago mal… o te… uf… te hago daño, dímelo y para… pararé. ¿De acuerdo?

                La excitación lo hacía hablar entre jadeos y la sensación de estar adentrándose en aquel cuerpo le rompía la voz, pero Jensen le respondió girando cuanto pudo la cabeza.

                -También es la primera vez para mí, ¿recuerdas? – dijo con la voz enronquecida. – Sigue, Misha. Fóllame.

                No hizo falta nada más para azuzar a Misha. Se fue colando muy lentamente en el otro mientras le separaba las nalgas y tan sólo tuvo que parar una vez antes de entrar del todo. Cuando se introdujo por completo, ambos suspiraron y se tomaron unos segundos para adaptarse el uno al otro, pero en seguida los cuerpos empezaron a pedir más y Misha comenzó a moverse en su interior. Lo envistió agarrándolo por las caderas con la fuerza justa. No quería ser demasiado brusco y tampoco quedarse corto. No quería dejarse llevar por que entonces empujaría con demasiada fuerza y se correría en segundos y no quería eso. Quería que Jensen lo disfrutara y quería disfrutar él de la primera vez.

                Jensen estaba realmente en éxtasis. Tal vez había escocido un poco al principio, una especie de quemazón que desapareció casi al instante, pero aquello estaba resultando jodidamente placentero. Se sentía lleno. El roce contra su próstata estaba siendo un gran descubrimiento y una oleada de placer lo recorría cada vez que Misha rozaba ese punto. Escuchaba sus jadeos, notaba su cuerpo chocar contra el suyo y sentía sus dedos clavados en la suave carne de sus caderas. Aquello era el paraíso.

                -Jensen… - jadeó Misha. - … me voy a correr… no puedo más… joder, Jen.

                Misha salió de su cuerpo apretado justo cuando el chorro caliente salía despedido. Vio la entrada lujuriosamente manchada de su semen y presa de una irremediable ola de placer,  volvió a enterrar la polla entre los pliegues del chico. Envistió con fuerza hasta que terminó de correrse en su interior, emitiendo un grito gutural que le quemó la garganta.

                Jensen sintió la húmeda caricia del semen recorriendo su perineo y se agarró la polla endurecida al máximo. El líquido espeso le manchó los dedos y lo utilizó para masturbarse. Reculó contra Misha, indicándole que no saliera aún de su cuerpo. Quería correrse mientras lo sentía dentro, mientras aún palpitaba en su interior con las últimas sacudidas del orgasmo. Misha entendió las señales y se afianzó contra sus caderas, empujando hasta el fondo, intentando pulsar ahí donde sabía que radicaba el centro del placer de su chico.

                Gritó al correrse. Como no lo había hecho nunca. Y se corrió como nunca, con espasmos largos y sacudidas electrizantes. Apretó los músculos alrededor de la polla enterrada en su cuerpo y gozó del orgasmo más brutal que podría haber imaginado. Duró más que de costumbre ya que al apretarse contra el miembro aún erecto hacía contacto con su próstata, un gran descubrimiento que no dejaría nunca de agradecerle a Misha.

                Se desplomó con Misha sobre su espalda. No le importó caer sobre su propio semen ni sentir que el de Misha le manchaba las nalgas. Había sido un polvo brutal y lo demás no importaba.

                -¿Qué tal? – le preguntó Misha con la respiración aún agitada.

                -La puta hostia, tío. – jadeó Jensen con los ojos cerrados y cara de éxtasis.

                Misha soltó una carcajada y le besó la nuca.

                -¿Tú qué tal?

                -La puta hostia… más uno.

                Esta vez le tocó a Jensen reírse.

                Misha se apartó de él y enseguida lo echó de menos contra su cuerpo, dentro de él. Se giró para mirarlo y vio cómo el chico encendía una lámpara. La luz iluminó el reducido espacio de la caseta y le dejó ver a Misha con claridad. Estaba radiante, saciado, satisfecho. Feliz. Y él debía tener el mismo aspecto, no le cabía duda.

                -Prométeme que va a ser siempre así. – le dijo.

                -No puedo prometerte eso, Jen. – le dijo tumbándose sobre él y acariciándole la cara con un dedo. – Ojalá fuera así toda la vida, pero no siempre vamos a ser jóvenes y efusivos.

                -Ah, ¿no? – bromeó Jensen.

                -Me temo que no.

                -Ah, pues entonces tenemos que aprovechar mientras dure, ¿no crees?

                -Claro. – Misha le dio un beso profundo y sensual. Si algo bueno tenían era precisamente la juventud que les permitía volver a empalmarse y tener ganas de repetir una y otra vez. Y él ya empezaba a tener ganas de nuevo.

                -Vamos al río. – dijo Jensen poniéndose en pie de un salto. Tiró de Misha para incorporarlo.

                -¿Cómo? ¿Tú sabes lo fría que debe de estar el agua, Jensen?

                -¿Y qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que va a tardar en calentarse en cuanto empecemos a darnos el lote?

                -Lo dices en serio, ¿verdad?

                Tuvieron que agachar la cabeza ya que la caseta era demasiado pequeña para su estatura, pero eso no les impidió fundirse en un beso sensual.

                -Nunca he follado en un río. – dijo Jensen. - ¿Qué me dices?

                No hacía falta decir nada. Misha sonrió y salió corriendo de la tienda, completamente desnudo y seguido de Jensen. Se lanzó al río entre risas y Jensen se lanzó tras él. En la oscuridad de la noche, ambos se aseguraron de disfrutar de la felicidad de estar juntos y de haberse encontrado. Había que celebrar que sus vidas se habían cruzado en el mejor de los momentos y así lo hicieron. Durante toda la noche y los días que siguieron.

 

 

**THE END**


End file.
